A Summer Apart
by Plain Berry
Summary: HIATUS The Fab Four: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata. High school is done and that means one thing: Summer Vacation! How will the 4 friends spend their summer? Love, heartbreaks, betrayl, denial. All in a summer's day. SasSak, NarHin, NejiTen, and ShikaIno.
1. The Fab Four

A Summer Apart

Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Ino have been best friends since forever. But they have to spend the end of high school going to college summer apart. Sakura scored an internship at the hottest magazine in both US and Japan so she's going to LA California. Ino has to visit her family that are in Paris France. Ten-Ten is in a sports camp far away from her home but still in Japan. And Hinata is staying at home having lots of part time jobs. This is their story that's filled with love, backstabbing, boys, and other stuff. Main: SasSak Minor (but lots of it): NarHin, NejTen, and ShiIno.

A/N: That is a very long summary and it sucked. Sorry, I'm not good at explaining stuff. I also sort of copied the Sister Hood Of Traveling Pants books, but just by the summer apart thing. After that I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Prologue

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled on top of her lungs while banging on a door.

"Ino! Not that loud!" Ten-Ten said to her blonde haired blue-eyed best friend.

"Fine," Ino replied to her black haired and brown eyes girl next to her. She then started to knock on the door. "Sakura!"

"Why don't you just doorbell?" A girl with purple black hair and white eyes asked.

"Good point Hinata," A girl with pink hair and green eyes said, who opened the door. The girl turned to Ino. "Why don't you doorbell? Or else you might break the door!"

"Because whenever I doorbell nothing happens, Sakura," Ino replied.

"Anyways," Ten-ten, trying to be the peacemaker for once since she knew this was going to heat up to an argument, as she held out some rolled up sleeping bags and food. "We got the food and stuff."

"Great!" Sakura said, grabbing the three girls hands and leading them inside and to the spacious living room, where they will have their sleepover. "This is going to be our last sleepover then!"

"Not our last, just the last of our high school year," Ino corrected.

This was their last of high school. Just yesterday (a Thursday for them) they graduated high school.

"Why do we even have sleepovers still?" Ten-ten laughed. "It's supposed to end at middle school."

"Then think of it as girls night out… but indoors," Sakura replied, as she went towards her kitchen to get more food.

"And we should have one night together since you'll all be going away tomorrow," Hinata added quietly.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't want to go to France with me!" Ino said defensively.

"And sports camp," Ten-ten added.

"Or LA," Sakura joked, while giving everyone some soda from the kitchen.

Hinata chuckled.

"You know I couldn't go to U.S.A, France, or wherever that sports camp is at," the tree friends nodded in agreement when Hinata said that.

The three friends knew that Hinata's parents were super strict and wouldn't let her go anywhere this summer. But she was lucky to get some summer jobs in the area of course.

"Well, it would be kind of hard if you went to Paris with me since I'm staying at my relatives," Ino said.

Ino had a uncle that lived in Paris, France for a job and Ino was spending the whole summer there.

"And they only accepted like twenty people in the sports camp," Ten-ten added.

Ten-Ten got accepted into a sports camp that is supposedly for advance people like Ten-ten.

"The internship was only for three people," Sakura said.

Sakura was great in English class so she applied for a internship at 'Chic Chick', which is the hottest magazine in both US and Japan. Out of hundreds of hopeful girls three would be in it and she was one of the three. Even though the magazine was famous in Japan since lots of Japanese people are in it, the place is at LA, California so Sakura had to go to the U.S.A.

Hinata smiled. She knew her friends were trying to make her feel better even though it didn't seem like it.

"Well look at it this way," Sakura said, trying to cheer her up like she did most people. "You have some summer jobs and you'll get paid to buy lots of pretty stuff!"

Hinata shook her head. Hinata's style was regular jacket when it's cold, a plain shirt when it's hot, and plain jeans. She dressed casual almost to plain.

"You could buy stuff for me then!" Hinata shook her head when Ino said that.

Ino's style was wearing clothes from Urban Outfitters and stuff that cost a lot, but wasn't like an expensive brand. To sum it up she was a causal but expensive dresser.

"Get your own money," Sakura replied for Hinata to Ino.

Sakura's style was from stores like Forever 21 and other stores that have bright colors and skirts, dresses, and other stuff like that. To sum it up she was a girly girl.

"Or cheaper clothes," Ten-Ten suggested.

Ten-Ten's style was sporty. She shopped in Roxy for swimming or whatever that has to do in the water. But other then that she was in sweats (or basket ball shorts if it was hot) and Chinese style shirts.

"Can we move on?" Ten-Ten asked.

Since the only brand store she shopped in was Roxy, but only for sports, she wasn't really into fashion and didn't like to talk about fashion.

"I can't believe I'm going to LA California!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"And working for 'Chic Chick'," Ino muttered sounding annoyed.

Ino and Sakura were people that love to go to concerts that are like in some big stadium place, would choose the food court then a coffee house, and will do anything to met a famous person, which is why Sakura and Ino applied for the internship but only Sakura made it.

"Maybe you'll met someone famous," Hinata said, knowing that was what Sakura wanted.

Hinata on the other hand would go to a low key concert, would choose a coffee house, and if she could she would want to met a famous person but if she can't then she wouldn't be so sad about it. To sum it up she's a down to Earth kind of girl.

"Like a sports athlete!" Ten-Ten said, smiling.

Ten-Ten likes music but would go to a game instead of a concert, would want to met a famous person if they were an athlete, and would be to busy doing some kind of activity then be in a coffee house or a food court so she'll just eat leftovers or something like that.

"Or maybe Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura squealed in delight and excitement when Sakura said that.

Uchiha Sasuke. One of the most famous Japanesesinger in Japan and America, actor, heartthrob, and Sakura and Ino's celebrity crush along with million of girls.

"Take a picture if you see, forehead girl!" Ino exclaimed to Sakura.

"Don't worry Ino-pig, I will!" Sakura reassured her.

Forehead girl and Ino-pig. Those were the two nicknames they used on each other. See a long time ago when they were around seven and when Uchiha Sasuke made his first glimpse in the famous world, Sakura and Ino fell madly in love with him. But since they liked the same person Sakura claimed them enemies and Ino started to call Sakura Forehead girl and Sakura started to call Ino Ino-pig. But after like a month Ten-Ten and Hinata made them friends again, but whenever the subject of Uchicha Sasuke came up they called each other their nicknames.

"Change the subject again," Hinata nodded slowly when Ten-Ten declared to change the subject.

Ten-Ten and Hinata thought Sasuke was a good singer and actor, but they didn't have an obsessed crush with him like Ino and Sakura.

"You're just saying that because you like Neji!" Sakura declared.

Hyuugaa Neji. Hinata's cousin, guy in their used to be high school, friend/acquaintance to Ino and Sakura, friend/secret crush to Ten-Ten.

"No, I don't!" Ten-Ten lied.

"It's obvious so stop lying," Ino pointed out.

"I don't!" Ten-Ten lied again, with her voice getting a little louder, while she was trying to grab something that was in the back of her.

"Yes, you do!" Ino and Sakura teased. "Ten-ten and Neji sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes—"

The two couldn't finish the song since Ten-Ten hit them both with a pillow, which made them stop.

"I think he likes you too," Hinata said quietly, while watching Ten-Ten standing up to hit the two girls that were sitting next to each other and looking scared for their lives.

Ten-Ten turned around and looked at Hinata, ignoring Ino and Sakura's sighs of relief.

"What did you say?" Ten-ten asked Hinata, in an astonished way.

"I think he likes you too," Hinata repeated, just a little louder. "Sometimes he asks me about you if I see him. And he said he was going to that sports camp too."

"Summer love in a sports camp," Sakura said, sort of like she was thinking if it was good. But she shook her head. "That's kind of weird."

"At lest she'll see her crush," Ino sighed in defeat. "I won't unless Sasuke comes to Paris."

"I guess Ten-Ten and Hinata will be the only ones to see their crushes during the summer," Sakura said, also in the same defeated voice. "It's highly unlikely for Sasuke to see interns even if they are interns at the hottest magazine."

"What do you mean by me?" Hinata asked, turning a light shade of pink.

"I mean you got a job at the Ramen shop right?" Hinata nodded to Sakura's question. "Well, Naruto eats there a lot and you like him so yeah."

"I don't like him," Hinata lied, her face turning to a bright shade of pink.

"Yes you do," the three said at once.

"Well, we'll find summer love," Ino declared. "No matter what!"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "Because we're the Fab Four!"

"Fab Four?" Ten-ten questioned the nickname, sort of sounded like a mix of disgust and confusion.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, the Fab Four!" She pointed to Ten-Ten. "The sporty." Pointed to Hinata. "The shy." Pointed to herself. "The sweetie." Pointed to Ino. "The—"

"Don't say stupid!" Ino interrupted the pink haired girl. "'Cause I'm not stupid!"

"Then what?" Sakura asked. "It should start with the letter 's' and you're not smart!"

"Then you get smart, I get sweetie!"

"Fine," Sakura huffed. Her voice went to a mumble. "But it'll be ironic."

"I don't think Paris nor LA is ready for those to," Hinata nodded in agreement to Ten-Ten's

statement, as they watched the two fight.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter! I know it was kind of weird, but no flames! Next chapter is going to be with Sakura and her internship since it's mainly a Sakura and Sasuke story. Please review, but no flames! 


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Thank you to the one review and people that didn't bother to review because they were lazy or something like that. Here's the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I do own Megan, Chiyo and Nicole.

**Text**: Inner Sakura

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking -

* * *

Chapter 1

First Day in LA

Sakura sat in her seat excitedly. She was actually in a plane trip to LA!

"I'm actually going to LA!" Sakura squealed, excited.

Since _Chic Chick_ was a very popular magazine, Sakura got to sit in first class and since Sakura never been on first class for an airplane, it was so new to her.

People were still getting on board and she was already to go to LA. Sakura jumped in her seat with a big smile on her face, which made people that passed by give her weird faces.

A teenage girl that looked around Sakura's age was walking towards Sakura. She had brunette hair that was up to her upper back with bangs. A white sundress with a green plaid tank top dress on top, white sandals and brown eyes.

Sakura saw the teenage girl.

Sakura looked down at what she was wearing: a pink miniskirt/schoolgirl skirt and a white sailor shirt with a pink bow in the middle and the collar to the sailor suit was pink with lines of white.

'So I packed the clothes that I was going to wear and I had to wear my high school uniform, so what?' Sakura thought to herself. 'At least I'm going to LA!'

The teenage girl stop at Sakura's row.

"Can I sit here?" Sakura nodded at the teenage girl question.

The teenager sat next to the jumping Sakura and looked at her sort of weirdly.

"You're very happy to go to California, huh?" the girl asked.

Sakura nodded and put her hand out.

"I'm Sakura."

The girl shook Sakura's hand.

"I'm Chiyo. I'm pretty happy to go to California too. I have an internship there."

"Is it at _Chic Chick_?" Sakura asked, hoping.

"Yeah." Sakura squealed in delight when Chiyo said that, which made Chiyo back away from her a bit.

"I got an internship there too!" Sakura exclaimed.

**Hell yeah! I didn't even go to LA and I already know someone!**

Chiyo smiled.

"That's so cool!" Chiyo exclaimed. "Now I already know all of the interns except one."

"…Isn't there only three interns?" Sakura asked, confused.

"No," Chiyo said, shaking her head. "They had to change it to four. I know one of them. She's my best friend named Megan. But she wants to be called Meg for short."

"Oh," Sakura said, now not bouncing and being excited anymore.

"Don't worry!" Chiyo said, smiling and trying to reassure Sakura. "Meg is really nice but she laughs a lot and sometimes in random or bad times. She lives in Washington, the state in U.S.A, so she's already there with the other intern."

"Oh," Sakura said again, but now in relief.

But Sakura noticed something: when Chiyo said 'the other intern' her voice had gone softer and sort of like she was disgusted with the other intern.

"Is there something wrong with the other intern?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Chiyo said, now sounding uneasy. "Meg says that the other intern is named Nicole and she… how can I put this nicely… is about as sweet as the most sourest candies."

"Great," Sakura said sarcastically.

"So…" Chiyo said, trying to change the subject, but she couldn't really think of something.

Sakura smiled. She knew something already: whenever something went bad instead of trying to make it better Chiyo would change the subject and Sakura liked that.  
--------------------------------------  
After lots of hours of sitting and getting to know each other much more, Sakura and Chiyo were really good friends.

"Passengers please buckle in your seat belts and turn off all electronics. We are landing in Los Angeles, California with our flight landing early."

As the plane landed Sakura and Chiyo went out of the plane.

"HELLO LA!" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs as she took her first step in the airport and put her arms up.

"Sakura!" Chiyo said, putting Sakura's arms back down. "Don't do that! People are staring!"

"Fine," Sakura said.

The two started to walk in the tunnel in silence until Sakura noticed something.

"How do we know where we're going?" Sakura asked.

Chiyo looked like she was going to answer that question, but then stopped since she didn't know either.

"I don't know," Chiyo said, as they walked towards the end of the tunnel. "Maybe there would be a---"

"CHIYO!" Chiyo and Sakura looked towards the right where the girl voice's screamed Chiyo's named.

Sakura saw a girl around Chiyo's and her age. She had long black hair that was up to her lower back and was tied into a half ponytail. She was wearing a small black heart pattern with a dark red to maroon hoodie with a gray shirt that was barley visible since the hoodie was zipped up, a navy drop-waist mini skirt, and gray ballet flats. She had brown eyes and had a slim figure.

"Megan!" Chiyo said, hugging her best friend.

Sakura noted that the girl that was Megan was very… clean. Everything she was wearing was clean cut. Sakura looked down at herself in disapproval. Being on a airplane for a long time wasn't good for her image. Her short pink hair was messy, the soda she spilled on herself stained her shirt, and her skirt was crumply and stained.

Megan and Chiyo stop hugging each other and Chiyo spoke up.

"Megan, this is my new friend and other intern Sakura," Chiyo introduced Sakura. "Sakura, this is my best friend Megan."

"Call me Meg, I like it better," Meg, or really Megan, said, putting her hand out.

"I just like being called Sakura," Sakura said, shaking Meg's hand.

As the three walked to the baggage claim area, Meg started to talk.

"Oh, you two will be so surprised on what _Chic Chick_ sent for you two. I just wanted to come so I could see Chiyo," Meg said, but Chiyo gave a not believing look. "Fine. It was really to get away from Miss. 'I think dessert is evil because of the calories' or whatever."

"Who would think dessert is evil?" Meg laughed at Sakura's question, which Sakura didn't really make for a joke.

"Nicole," Meg said, wrinkling her nose. "She's the worse."

"What did _Chic Chick_ sent for us?" Chiyo asked, changing the subject before Meg could talk about Nicole.

Meg just pointed to a guy in a black with two bouquets of red roses. He was also holding two signs. One of them read 'C. Nitta' and other one read 'S. Haruno'.

"Wow." Meg laughed at Chiyo and Sakura's awe expression as the guy walked up to them.

"Nitta, Chiyo," the man said, handing her one of the bouquet of roses. "Haruno, Sakura." He then gave the other bouquet to Sakura. "Which ones are your luggage bags?"

"The aqua blue duffel bag with royal blue handles," Chiyo said.

"The pink duffel bag with the green handle." The chauffeur nodded and went off to the baggage carousel.

**Red roses, a chauffeur, and someone to get your bags at the annoying bag moving thing! Hell yeah!**

As the chauffer was waiting for the bags, Sakura noted that Chiyo took out a book with a beach print cover and a blue pen from her small backpack and began writing furiously while she was walking towards a seat. Sakura and Meg followed her while Meg explained about Chiyo and her book.

"Whenever Chiyo experiences something new or meets someone new, she always writes in her journal," Meg explained, pointing to the journal that Sakura mistook for a book. "She wants to be a writer for her carrier."

"Oh," Sakura said.

The chauffeur got their bags and they went to a limo!

**A limo? I could hella get used to this!**

Sakura turned on her cell phone and called saw she had three new voicemails. With Chiyo writing in her journal and Meg looking at the May/June issue of Chic Chick, Sakura called her voicemail.

"You have three new voicemails," Sakura heard the computer generated voice said on her phone.

"First message:"

"Sakura!" Sakura heard Ino's voice yell in her ear. "It's Ino! Where are you? Are you still in the plane? Call me when you get there! Bye!"

"End of message," the computer generated voice said. "To delete press 7, to—" Sakura pressed 7 on her phone. "Message deleted. "Next message:"

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura heard Ten-Ten's voice. "It's Ten-Ten, well you should know that already but still. Sports camp is the best! It's like one of those camps that we went to when we were kids where it was all woods like and you and Ino hated it since there were bugs everywhere. Still, call me later!"

"End of message." Sakura pressed the 7 button on her phone before the voice said boring stuff that she already knew. "Message deleted. Next message:"

"Hello Sakura," Sakura heard Hianata's voice. "It's Hianata. You'll probably in the plane right now when I'm telling you this because it goes right to your voicemail. Call me when you're there. I want hear about your trip... while I'm here being bored. Bye!"

Sakura pressed the 7 button to delete it and pressed the red button to end the call.

"Your voicemail?" Chiyo asked Sakura, as she put her journal away.

Sakura nodded.

"So what kind of internships do you want to be in?" Sakura asked the two, although she had an idea of what they wanted it to be.

See the internship divides up into four selected internships. Like fashion internship, entertainment internship, editorial internship, and beauty internship.

With Chiyo writing in her journal constantly and wanting to become an author for a career, Sakura bet she wanted the editorial internship. With Meg looking so stylish and going on about how she loved the schoolgirl look, Sakura guessed she wanted the fashion internship.

"Editorial," Chiyo replied, smiling dreamily like she was going to her own world with her being a editorial intern.

"Fashion, of course," Meg beamed. "What about you, Sakura?"

Sakura gave a smile.

"Entertainment," Sakura replied.

The entertainment internship meant Sakura could go to those famous parties, met a famous person, or something like that.

"I think Nicole wants that internship. I feel a fight coming on." Meg joked amusingly, and gave a small laugh to her own joke.

Chiyo, like Sakura predicted, changed the subject.

"Why would you want the entertainment internship?" Chiyo asked. She then smiled a sort of devious smile. "Is it to met a famous person?"

**Uchiha Sasuke! The hottest and sexiest guy alive!**

Just thinking about that name made Sakura couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Ooohhh," Meg taunted, jokingly. "Sakura likes a famous person! Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. He's so cute!" Chiyo nodded and agreed while Meg gave a laugh when Sakura said that.

"He is, isn't he?" Meg asked. Meg sighed. "But then again I already have a boyfriend so I think he's not that cute as my boyfriend."

"I think he's a great singer and actor," Chiyo admitted. "And cute, but I don't think I'm like you who would try to met him." Chiyo shrugged.

The limo went to a stop.

"We're here," the chauffeur said.

Sakura, Chiyo, and Meg got out of the back seat and went into a huge building that was Chic Chick building.

Sakura was sort of shocked as they walked into the building. She seen stuff like this before: white wallpaper and plush carpet. The difference was that it looked so cleaner and well lit. There were signs that pointed to the elevator, the security office, and other stuff.

"We have to go into the office of Ms. Tsunade." Chiyo and Sakura gave Meg puzzled stares. "I don't know why she want to be called by her first names. Probably so she can seem young."

Tsunade was the woman that found and was the head editor of Chic Chick. Since she was Japanese but lived in America all her life she made it an American/Japanese magazine.

"Wait," Sakura said, stopping them. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Meg said. It's just on the second door to this hall." She pointed to the left hall. "Go to the elevator straight forward and go to the third floor. Then go straight to the right corner and that's where we're suppose to be."

Sakura nodded and she went to the left hallway while Meg and Chiyo went straight.

Sakura didn't know why, but this place gave a good vibe. It was sort of like when you go to the hospital and when you walk down the hallway you feel all depressed and sort of scared. But this was like the same thing, but opposite. Sakura felt confident in this place.

Even the bathroom was nice. It looked more like a regular house bathroom then a generated public bathroom. Sakura went in a stall and went to the bathroom.

When she was done she went to the sink and washed her hands like she didn't have somewhere to go, but she noticed something: she did have a care in the world.

"I'm probably late," Sakura murmured to herself, as she wiped her hands with a hand towel that was neatly folded.

Sakura quickly ran out of the bathroom, but bumped into someone. She guessed it was a model or something like that since the young women was thin and tall.

But bumping into her meant that Sakura dropped her bag, which dropped her personal belongings like her iPod nano and cell phone. The model, luckily for her, didn't have anything but didn't even bother to help Sakura.

"Rude much?" Sakura mumbled as the model went into the bathroom.

**Hey you bumped into me too! Help me before I kick your ass! I'm late enough already!**

Hastily picking up her things, Sakura worried on how this would look. She was messy, she was late, and she if it wasn't even bad enough, she had a bad feeling in her stomach. The stomach problem was probably just caused by her having butterflies in her stomach.

Finally Sakura had her things picked up and ran to the elevator.

"First day and I'm late," Sakura said to herself, pressing the '3' button on the elevator.

Sakura tapped her feet at the elevator music, trying to make it a distraction for her worries of being late… it wasn't working. The elevator music barely had a beat so Sakura gave up on that but before she could find another way to calm her nerves, the elevator opened and Sakura rushed out of it.

People looked at Sakura strangely, but Sakura didn't care. Heck, she was kind of used to it. Sakura guessed it was either because of her short up to her chin pink hair (which was put down right now and messy), her forehead (which everyone says it's huge, but Sakura just gets mad about it), or that she was running. But a girl at the desk said something, but Sakura didn't hear it since she rushed past by her. But finally she was there, but there was another problem: the door was stuck.

"Damn it," Sakura mumbled, as she tried to budge the door open.

At the end, Sakura kicked the wooden door open, which gave her a big entrance since now everyone was looking at her.

It would be normal for Sakura that when she arrived somewhere and she was late, she would be relived and happy. This was the exact opposite of what she was feeling right now. She felt… awkward and the silence wasn't helping. Everyone was staring at her either in confusion, disgust, or nervousness for her (Chiyo and Meg).

Sakura noted that there were only six in the room not counting her and that they were all females. Two of them that looked around there 30s were behind two separate desks, which Sakura presumed that the one with the big desk was Tsunade and the one smaller was her assistant, which she didn't know the name of.

In front of the two were Chiyo, Meg, and a girl around their age that Sakura didn't know of.

She had a slim figure sort of to slim, straight blonde hair that was up to her shoulder, and green eyes. The girl was wearing a black dressed that clung onto her body, black ballet flats, and gold hoop earrings. And she was also smiling. But not in amusement like Meg was trying to hide, but like she was insulting Sakura.

After the long moment of silence, the girl that was Sakura's age spoke.

"Good first impression," the girl said, smiling a sugar coated smile with a sugar coated voice to match. Her face then gone to a glare and her tone gone meaner. "Not!"

Sakura noted that Chiyo was mouthing off the word that Sakura presumed to be 'Nicole' and Meg was pointing at the girl.

'Great,' Sakura thought to herself sarcastically. 'I'm late, I'm messy, people are insulting me…'

Sakura's train of thought paused for a moment because she saw Meg was pointing at her left shoe, which Sakura looked down to look at. 'And I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe.'

**This is a hella bad day…**

'You got that right,' Sakura said, agreeing with her inner self.

* * *

A/N: That was a long chapter… well for me it was. 

Next chapter: it has all of them but I think I'm going to have mostly Ino and her story. Or at least something like that.

So yeah, I hope you like. Please review, but no flames!


	3. Great, Okay, Okay, Sort of Bad

A/N: Here's a new chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! And I got the chapter name by their nicknames. Like I wrote in the first chapter the smart is Sakura, the shy is Hinata, the sporty is Ten-Ten, and the sweet but it's ironic is Ino. I didn't really know what to name this chapter so I did that. I might to that for a lot of chapters since I don't know what to do with them.

A/N... again: I decided to give review reponse to the reviews so here they are:

sutaaretto: Yeah, I actually got the idea for Sakura from the book Flirt

tiffanylicis: I UPDATED!

Sakura4eva: Don't feel so bad, I didn't know. I just made up some random name.

sasusaku0386: Thank you , I updated, thank you again, and thank you... again!

animefan99: THANKS! here's the update!

2supersmart: hi! Thank you! I wished I read fast, but I read at a regular pace. I know she sounds like a... yeah, but that's what I tried to make her sound like!

_Text:_ Flashback

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

(A/N: text): something I have to say, if it doesn't have an 'A/N:' then It's not what I have to note or say

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. I just own Meg, Chiyo, Nicole, Ino's auntie Kairi, Ino's uncle Sora, and this plot but I stole the names Kairi and Sora from Kingdom Hearts although they don't act like them.

* * *

Chapter 3

Great (The Smart), Okay (The Shy), Okay but sort of bad (The sporty), Bad (The Sweet (ironic))

After the disastrous meeting, the four interns were told that tomorrow they would be told what internships they will have for the summer and that they could do whatever they liked. Meg wanted to show Chiyo and Sakura where they were going to stay while Nicole said she was going to the spa or something like that.

"So, where do we live?" Chiyo asked Meg as the three girls went into the elevator.

Meg smiled but didn't answer right away. She pressed the button that read 'Ground Floor'.

"You'll see," Meg said.

"Why can't you tell us?" Sakura asked, impatient now.

"Because… I can't really explain it," Meg said. "But it's not in this building."

"Okay," Sakura said.

Sakura took out her cell phone and started to finally answer the voicemails. She first dialed Hinata. (A/N: it's six at night in LA so it's around noon for Japan or something like that)

------------------------------

Hinata right now was doing one of her jobs. She only had two jobs, which was babysitting and working as a waitress in a Ramen Shop. Right now she was at the Ramen Shop being a waitress.

The Ramen shop, which was actually called Ichigaku (A/N: I don't own if this is the right spelling) ramen shop, was sort of big. It had lots of tables (which right now more then half was filled), some shelves that had instant Ramen that Hinata guessed were for people who wanted this kind of Ramen but in their houses, a cash register, bathrooms, and basic stuff that a normal eating shop would have.

Hinata's uniform, like every other person who was working here, was just a white apron that reached up to her knees with the Ramen Shop logo in the middle. The apron had a three small pockets in the bottom, which she usually used one put the pad of paper that she writes in, the middle to put her pen and tips if she got any, and the last one kept her cell phone which was on vibrate.

Hinata was right now getting the money on the table that the people left her for a tip since she was the one serving them. As she put the money in the middle pocket she felt her phone vibrating. She picked up her phone and saw that it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked through the phone.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted in her usually happy tone of voice. "I got your voicemail! I'm right now in a limo! An actual limo! And I'm going to the place where I have to live. I have lots to tell you! Something horrible happen when I had my meeting with the manger but—"

"Um Sakura," Hinata interrupted her best friend's speed talking. "I'm in work right now. Can I call you later?"

"Oh, okay we got to the place where I'm suppose to stay anyways!" Sakura said, sounding happy still. "Just call me back the minute you're done with work! Bye!"

"Bye," Hinata said.

After hearing nothing left, Hinata put her phone back to her pocket.

"Hinata-chan!" the manager's daughter, Ayame, called.

"Y-yes, Ayame-san?" Hinata stuttered a bit as she turned around to see Ayame.

When Hinata just met someone or they were like an acquaintance then Hinata stuttered. But once you were her friend, or best friend, then she wouldn't stutter. Hinata herself didn't know why she did this; she just did ever since she could remember.

"I need you to take the order of the guy in table seven," Ayame ordered. "Everyone else is busy."

"H-hai," Hinata said, nodding.

Ayame walked back into the kitchen and Hinata turned to her side and almost dropped her tray (which she carried ramen with if she had any, which right now she wasn't) and turned a light shade of red or a dark shade a pink at the blonde hair blue-eyed boy who was sitting at table seven.

Hinata took a deep breath in and out and walked to table seven as confidently as she could.

"Hey Naruto, can I take your order?" Hinata asked timidly, giving a sigh in relief she didn't stutter but she did turn a shade of pink.

Naruto was Hinata's friends so she shouldn't stutter, but Hinata still stuttered around Naruto since she liked him since they were twelve.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto greeted. "Since when did you work here?"

"It's my first day here," Hinata answered.

"Oh. I would have the beef flavored Ramen," Naruto said. "And water."

Hinata nodded as she wrote down his order and left for the kitchen.

'Hopefully I get to see Naruto more often,' Hinata thought in her head.

------------------------------

Right now Ten-Ten was in her cabin and lying in her bed. Her camp was one of those outdoor camps that made them live in cabins made out of logs.

The camp had twenty-one people (not twenty as Ten-Ten thought) and it was three to a cabin so there was a bunk bed and a regular bed in each cabin. For some reason the cabin was two guys and a girl, but Ten-Ten guessed it was either because the people who made this up was stupid or they trusted that the people won't do anything… romantic like.

Ten-Ten got the one bed while her roommates got the bunk beds. Her roommates were Rock Lee (a guy that was in her school, was her classmate, and he had a crush on Sakura) and (to Ten-Ten's delight) Neji, who were both lying on their beds.

What they were suppose to do? They didn't know. It was noon like so they should be doing something. And yet, they weren't. Well, actually in a few minutes their sensei would come into their cabin and talk to them about what they're going to do all summer.

See, this wasn't an ordinary sports camp. The people were going to train with weapons, material arts, and anything else that would be dangerous, which is why they're parents had to sign a paper (and Ten-Ten begged her parents for them to sign it) (A/N: Yes, Ten-Ten has parents. Well, for this story she does). They did all this because at the end of summer they were going to battle each other to see who's the best.

Ten-Ten reached for her cell phone on her bedside table as it started to vibrate irritably.

"Hello Ten-Ten?" Ten-Ten heard Sakura's voice ask through the phone.

"Hey Sakura," Ten-Ten said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, but I got your voicemail," Sakura said.

"Is that Sakura?" Lee asked, sitting up. "Give me the phone!"

"No, Lee," Ten-Ten said to Lee, sounding a bit annoyed. She then turned away from Lee and started to talk to the phone. "Really? So how's LA?"

"Great," Sakura answered. "The people are great… well expect one girl. And I was late to a meeting, where I wasn't that presentable, but it was still great."

"Give me the phone!" Lee ordered, with his hand out. "I need to pledge my love to her!"

"No!" Ten-Ten answered. She then talked back to the phone. "Sakura I'll call you later… there's--"

"No, I get it," Sakura said, actually understanding. Her voice went into a whisper. "I could hear Lee."

"Bye," Ten-Ten said, smiling an amused smile.

"Bye!" Sakura said.

Ten-Ten hung up the phone and put it back on the table. Before Lee could say anything, the door burst opened.

"HELLO YOUTHFULL STUDENTS!" A man in green spandex, a bowl haircut, and the bushiest eyebrows ever greeted, as he made a weird pose.

'Damn it,' Ten-Ten cursed in her mind.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed in the happiest tone.

"Rock Lee!" the man, named Gai, exclaimed back.

"Gai-sensei!"

Ten-Ten and Neji were both sitting up on their beds with an o.O on their faces as Gai and Lee were looking at each other with a look of lovingness in their eyes as a sunset background were behind them.

See, Gai was their gym teacher in high school and was basically a role model for Rock Lee for some reason, which was obvious because he copied Gai's fashion style. And when the four years past by they both showed a… sort of a… they both were very happy when they met up with each other, which made lots of people to go o.O even if they seen it lots of times before because it was just plain freaky.

After the embracement between Gai and Lee (yes they embraced) was over Gai did another pose.

"Hi," Neji mumbled.

"Hey Gai-sensei. Are you are sensei?" Ten-Ten asked, as she was trying to hide her disliking if he answered yes.

Ten-Ten glanced at Neji and saw that he even looked like he didn't want Gai as there sensei and that he was just here to see Rock Lee.

"Correct my youthful student!" Gai boomed. "I am your sensei!"

Lee cheered as Ten-Ten and Neji both gave an anime sweat drop.

'At least I'll be Neji,' Ten-Ten said, smiling and shifted her eyes to Neji.

------------------------------

"Wow!" Sakura gasped, looking around. "This is so cool!"

Right now Sakura, Chiyo, and Megan were at the place they were going to live for the whole summer. The place was actually a suite at a nearby (and expensive) hotel nearby _Chic Chick_. They were right now standing in a huge living that less then was also part of a kitchen. There were two hallways that led to two doors on the left and one bathroom to the right. In the living room there was a door that opened for a balcony.

"I know," Chiyo said, as she was looking around. "This is bigger then my house!"

"You two get one of the rooms in the left hallway. There are two so you have to claim one. The other room on the right is the bathroom," Meg said.

The two nodded as they went to the left hallway. Sakura choose the room with a sort of flower like theme to it while Chiyo chose one with a Asian theme.

Sakura jumped, or really dived, into her comfy and soft bed. She reached for her phone, like she did numerous of times, and dialed the one person she didn't call yet: Ino.

Ino was suppose to be on the plane, or at least Sakura was thinking she was, but Sakura still dialed her phone number anyways. And, as expected, it went straight to her voicemail.

"Hey it's Ino!" Sakura heard Ino's voicemail say. "I'm not here. Leave a voicemail after the beep or I'll never get back to you… ever."

"Hey Ino," Sakura said into the voicemail. "I got your voicemail. I'm here in LA right now! It's so great! Anyways call me when you get the message or if I'm online then instant message me… since there's a computer in my room! Still: bye, hope you're having a good trip, and a good airplane trip!"

Sakura closed her phone and lied her head on the pillow.

"Hopefully Ino is having a good airplane trip," Sakura hoped.

------------------------------

Ino woke up the next morning. Yesterday she got off the plane to Paris, got picked by her auntie and uncle, they drove to their place, she was shown to the guest room (she never been there before since they always went to her), and she immediately fell asleep since of the time difference or something like that. (A/N: I don't know the time difference of Japan and France. I'm just saying she slept and now she's awake and luckily it's morning)

Ino yawned as she got up and grabbed her phone. Since she was to sleepy to turn it yesterday, Ino decided to turn it on now when she was awake. As she rummaged around her luggage for some new clothes, she called her voicemail.

"You have one new voicemail," the voicemail women's voice said.

Hinata and Ten-Ten already called before Ino turned off her phone it was obvious that it was Sakura who left the voicemail.

"Hey Ino," Ino heard Sakura's voice. It sounded to happy. "I got your voicemail. I'm here in LA right now! It's so great! Anyways call me when you get the message or if I'm online then instant message me… since there's a computer in my room! Still: bye, hope you're having a good trip, and a good airplane trip!"

"End of—No new messages," The voicemail said.

Ino ended the call and laughed since it was a sarcastic remark, as she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"A good airplane trip, ha!" Ino laughed again.

She turned on the shower, took off her Pajamas, and went into the shower.

"That plane trip was annoying as much as the guy sitting next to me," Ino mumbled, as she started to wet her blonde hair.

_Ino walked down the aisle of the airplane, looking for a vacant seat. Since she was late, lots of the seats were taken._

"_Just because I wanted to buy some chocolates," Ino mumbled, eating a Hershey's kisses._

_As she entered the back row, she luckily saw a vacant seat. Ino chuckled at the guy sitting next to the vacant seat. His hairstyle was like a pineapple! Ino looked at him more as she got closer to him. He was obviously Japanese and he was looking outside the window. To her opinion, he was kind of cute, but not as cute as Uchiha Sasuke though._

"_Can I sit here?" Ino asked the guy._

_The guy turned away from the window, glanced at Ino, and nodded. Ino sat down and got herself settled in._

"_I'm Ino," Ino said to the guy, who was again staring outside the window._

"_I'm Shikamaru," the guy, obviously named Shikamaru, said, not even bothering to look at her again._

_Deciding not to bother Shikamaru for a while, Ino took out the latest magazine of Chic Chick and read it. But because Ino was reading her magazine, it didn't really mean she was really reading anything from the magazine. She was actually glancing at Shikamaru. The more she glanced at him the more she grew a liking of him._

_Even though she was looking at him, she didn't have one of those awkward she glances at him, he glances at her, they both quickly look away, and she glances at him later on. Nothing like that happened. He was always looking at the window! It was like his eyes were glued to the window! Then Ino noticed that the only time she saw him glance away from the window was when she asked if she could sit there and when the stewardess came to ask if they wanted a drink._

_As they were on the plane for like an hour or two already, Ino got to the end of the magazine, grabbed her bag that was under her seat, and put the magazine in. Luckily the Hershey kisses, that she bought and made her late, weren't melted._

_Ino grabbed one from the bag, took off the wrapper, and popped one in her mouth. She side glanced at Shikamaru and saw he was still gazing at the window. Deciding she wanted to be 'the sweet' in the so-called 'Fab Four' and not having it due to being ironic, Ino offered Shikamaru some._

"_Want some Kisses?" Ino asked._

_Shikamaru finally looked at Ino, but had a strange look on his face like a 'WTF' look._

"_How troublesome," Shikamaru said._

"_How is it troublesome?" Ino asked, not knowing that he was thinking about the other kisses, the romantic kind. "I was just wondering if you want a…" Ino finally noticed her mistake, as she grabbed a handful of Hershey kisses and shoved them towards Shikamaru's direction. "I meant this kind of kisses!"_

_Ino expected Shikamaru to say "Oh, my bad" or something like that. But no! He just shook his head and said "No, to troublesome" and went back gazing at the window._

"_Why do you gaze at the window a lot?" Ino asked, deciding to know Shikamaru better, but by being annoying._

"_Because I like to look at the sky and clouds."_

"_Really? I thought it was because you're lazy," Ino said. Considering that he was only looking outside, Ino decided he was lazy. "And why—"_

"_You talk a lot," Shikamaru interrupted, not even looking away from the window. "Your're troublesome."_

"_Is 'troublesome' your favorite word or something?" Ino asked._

"_Is being annoying your favorite hobby?"_

"_Well!" Ino said, with an attitude._

_Ino then did a dramatic 'humph' while crossing her arms and turning away from Shikamaru. She then grabbed her magazine again and started to flip through the pages like she was looking for something._

'_And to think I was attracted to him, ha!' Ino thought in her head. She then stopped at a page, which was a poster of Uchiha Sasuke. 'He's not even half as cute as Uchiha Sasuke!'_

After Ino turned off the shower, dried herself off with a towel, put her clothes on (a gray and white striped polo shirt, a dark blue denim mini, and banded gray leggings) she put her blonde hair in a bun and went out of the bathroom and into her room.

"I hope I never see that Shikamaru guy again," Ino mumbled, as she put her pajamas on the bed. She then headed towards the door to go downstairs and eat.

Ino looked at the place where she was going to spend her next three months at. Since she came in late last night and she was tired, she didn't have a good glimpse of it before. But now she saw it. And it was huge! Well, not really.

She was right now at the end of a long and big hallway. Ino saw one room to her right and one to her left. She guessed it was two more guess rooms with their own bathrooms too (Ino's auntie and uncle were rich). As she passed by the two rooms she found the stairs that led downstairs.

Deciding that the peanuts, the Hershey Kisses, and the crepe that her auntie offered her was still making her full, she walked past the stairway and walked to the other hallway.

Of course her auntie and uncle gave a tour of the house (the very big house that anyone would mistake as a mansion) but Ino didn't really listen since she was sleepy. There were a room to her right, which Ino knew that it was her older cousin's room (but he was in America for college) and saw to her left there was another room, that she didn't know what it was.

Letting her curiosity take the best of her, Ino opened the door and her eyes went wide. It was a library… a very huge library. It was like one of those old libraries that you see in movies in a castle with two stories and had a sort of dark look at it due to it's Victorian like look. There were a few big and tall arch windows were dead ends were. If Ino had to describe it then it would be a maze.

"I see you found the library," Ino jumped in fright for the new voice from behind her and turned to see her Uncle Sora.

"Good morning, uncle Sora," Ino greeted. "How come you have so many books?"

"Well, I like to read and Kairi loves to read," Sora said. "It's sort of like your parents with flowers."

Ino smiled. Her parents owned a flower shop and her parents loved flowers. Now she understood what her uncle was talking about.

"If you look at the upper part of the stairs there's a balcony with some chairs and a patio table that I play Shougi (A/N: Japanese chess. Sorry if I spelled it wrong) with our next door neighbor," Sora said, looking up at the second story and pointing to what looked like two arched windows conjoined together with door handles to where the middle part was. Sora then looked down at Ino since he was about a head and a half taller then her. "Our neighbor is your age."

"Really?" Ino asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Sora said nodding. "He'll be coming over today to return some books he borrowed… although I don't think he read them since he's lazy and I usually see him lie on the ground gazing at the clouds."

'Could it be?' Ino asked herself, thinking about Shikamaru. She then shook her head. 'Nah, it can't be.'

"So, what's for breakfast?" Ino asked.

After Ino and her uncle Sora went down stairs (where it just revealed a door to the kitchen that connected to the living room, a bathroom, and a basement) and saw her auntie Kairi making pancakes.

"Good morning auntie Kairi," Ino greeted.

"Good morning, Ino," Kairi greeted. She then handed Ino a plate withapancakeon.

"Pancakes?"

"Sure," Ino said, grabbing it and sitting down at the wooden table that was covered by a flower pattern tablecloth.

After a while… okay it was actually like five minutes later Ino was still eating her first plate of pancakes. It proved only two things: She was a slow eater since the plate only had one pancake in it or she was thinking about if the guy her uncle was talking about was Shikamaru.

It was the second theory.

'Shikamaru better not be the guy next door,' Ino thought in her head. 'If he is then…'

"Ino, why are you stabbing the pancake?" Sora asked, looking at his niece stabbing the pancake with her fork at random places with the look of fury in her face.

Ino looked down at her stabbed pancake and saw that if she connected the holes she made by stabbing her fork it resembled a diagonal like thing with another one connected at the end.

"No reason," Ino said hastily with a smile to match.

To Ino's luck someone rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

"Oh, that must be the next door neighbor's kid that I was talking to you about," Sora said, getting up.

'Please not be Shikamaru. Please not be Shikamaru,' Ino chanted in her mind.

And of course it was Shikamaru.

"Ino, this is our next door neighbor Shikamaru," Sora introduced Ino. "Shikamaru, this is my and Kairi's niece Ino."

"Hi," Ino said.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied, sounding like he was looking and (to Ino's opinion) is: lazy. "Again."

"You two know each other?" Sora asked the two.

"We sat next to each other on the plane," Ino informed.

"That's nice," Kairi said, she then put out her hand, which had a plate of pancakes. "Shikamaru, do you want some food?"

"No, I already ate," Shikamaru replied. "I just wanted to return the books."

Sora laughed as he grabbed the books from Shikamaru.

"Did you actually read them?" Sora asked. "Or did you forgot and just stare up at the clouds?"

"Both," Shikamaru replied.

'He's acting so nice,' Ino thought in her mind, as she was stabbing her fork at random places again. 'But I see right through him! And he's a lazy person who thinks he's better then everyone else!'

Ino looked down at her pancake and saw that her pancake, which now resembled a heart if you connected the holes.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bad ending, sorry! I just couldn't really think of something good.

Next chapter is about… I'm not that sure what it's about yet. Sorry, again. It's most likely about all of the four girls talking again by Internet or something like that. And in the end I'll probably have something about Hinata.

So please review, but no flames!


	4. AN: Sorry!

A/N: ...I never really thought that I would be writing a authoresses note... but still: Sorry! Sorry I can't update until December or Novemember or something like that becuase my computer died. Right now I'm using my laptop until we buy a new computer, which for some reason my sister doesn't want to buy until Thanksgiving or Chirstmas break. I would update here but in case you haven't notice: I can't put spaces here! And since my stories invlove spaces, I can't update. I'm really sorry! And since I'm starting my somphore (or however you spell it) year of high school, I won't be able to update as much. And there's a big chance that the computer I'm going to get might not work because the thing on fan fiction says taht it requires something that I might now be able to get. So I'll update soon... I hope! Which is sort of sad because I already have the next chapter... I'll try to update! 


	5. Reunited! Well, Via Internet

A/N: Finally here's the chapter! I'm SO SORRY! If my computer was okay then a few chapters would have been up by now. So here's the chapter! Sorry again! But at least I updated before Thanksgiving!

**Text:** inner Sakura

_Text:_ Internet

_Text:_ someone's screen name in the Internet

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

(A/N: text): a note from me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I just own Chiyo, Meg, Nicole, Sora, Kairi, this plot, and these stupid Screen names.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Reunited… Well, Via Internet

At Los Angeles, California Sakura couldn't sleep. She still wasn't use to the time difference. It was seven in the morning here so it would be nine at the night over there… or something like that.

'It's seven. I'm suppose to be at the _Chic Chick_ office after lunch because we're suppose to tell were we get to intern in,' Sakura thought to herself. 'I have five hours to kill… well, like three hours counting getting ready and to eat both breakfast and lunch.'

Sakura got up and made her bed. After she made her bed she went over to her wooden desk where her computer (it was really Chic Chick's computer) was at and turned it on.

Since it was like nine something in the night in Japan, Sakura presumed that Hinata and/or Ten-Ten would be on. And since it's like somewhere near noon in France (Sakura didn't really know herself) then maybe Ino would be online.

While the computer was turning on Sakura ran to her bathroom (yes her own bathroom!) to get changed, brush her teeth, and all those stuff so she wouldn't have to do it later on.

She dressed into a big multi color polka dot print on a white halter dress up to her knees with a hot pink silk belt like thing or something like that. Sakura didn't' really know but it was already in their and it was pretty so she bought it.

After she brushed her teeth she combed her hair. Her hair was only up to her chin so she couldn't too much. Sadly, Sasuke liked girls with long hair but she had to cut it.

Finally done, Sakura rushed back to her room and saw that the computer loaded and she went on the Internet and ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat since she was hungry.

As she went into the kitchen she saw Chiyo in the loft sitting in a couch and writing something in a blue, pink, green, and white striped notebook.

"Hey Chiyo," Sakura greeted, as she grabbed a pop tart that she found on the counter. "Jet lagged?"

"Yup," Chiyo replied. "I'm just writing a story that I made up. It's about a girl who met her idol and she found out that it isn't as she imagined it since he's mean to her and calls her stupid."

"That's nice," Sakura said, until noticing the last part wasn't that nice. "Well, you know what I mean. Bye."

"Bye," Chiyo said.

Sakura ate her pop tart as she logged into her instant messaging account. And she was quickly smiled.

**Ten-Ten and Ino online? Hell yeah!**

-----------------------------

Hinata signed on to her account on instant messaging. She woke up about an hour ago but didn't want to go online because she knew no one would be online… or at she thought. Until she invitation to a chat room.

"Wow, everyone is online," Hinata, said to herself as she clicked the 'accept' button. (A/N: I do own the screen names, but they're stupid so yeah)

_You have just accepted to be in the chat room 'Fab Four: REUNITED!' made by: 'CherryBlossomSakura'_

_In the chat room:_

_CherryBlossomSakura (A/N: Sakura)_

_SportsChick (A/N: Ten-Ten)_

_FlowerFabulous (A/N: Ino)_

_ShySun (A/N: Hinata... if you're wondering about this SN it's because Hinata's means a sunny place or something like that... I think)_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Hey Hinata! Haven't talked to you in… a day_

_ShySun: I know. Sorry I didn't call you back but I had another job._

_CherryBlossomSakura: It's alright. So how is your summer so far? …Talking to everyone._

_ShySun: Great. The jobs I have are great. Lots of people from our school go there._

_CherryBlossomSakura: Like Naruto?_

_ShySun: yeah_

_SportsChick: You're blushing right now, huh?_

_ShySun: yeah_

_SportsChick: Cool. I'm having a great summer to!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Why? Because you get to see Neji all the time?_

_SportsChick: …yeah. He's in my team!_

_SportsChick: But Rock Lee is also in my team…_

_CherryBlossomSakura: EEWW! I'm lucky I'm not there._

_SportsChick: AND Gai-sensei is here. He's our sensei. We're in groups of three_

_CherryBlossomSakura: I pity you_

_ShySun: Don't worry. It'll be okay_

_FlowerFabulous: At least you're having an okay summer_

_ShySun: Aren't you?_

_FlowerFabulous: NO!_

_FlowerFabulous: I met this guy who's my auntie and uncle's neighbor, plays Japanese chess with my uncle, and is supposedly a genius!_

_ShySun: …I'd hate that too. I guess…_

_FlowerFabulous: I'm not done yet!_

_FlowerFabulous: He's so lazy! And thinks mostly everything is so called 'troublesome'!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: so he's lazy and calls everything troublesome… that's not that much?_

_SportsChick: I know, what's the problem?_

_FlowerFabulous: Because when I didn't know that he was so annoying, I thought he was cute! EW! I can't believe I thought of that thought!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Well, at least if you do get with him I get Sasuke-kun all to myself!_

_FlowerFabulous: Why? Did you met him yet?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: No_

_CherryBlossomSakura: But when I do I'll go like 'Hi Sasuke-kun! I love you!' and then he'll be all like 'I love you too and not that Ino-pig'_

_FlowerFabulous: yeah right forehead girl!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Yeah, I am right Ino-pig!_

_SportsChick: Well, I have to go because Lee wants to type something and I don't want him too------------djfksdnfj;sadl m;alf,_

_FlowerFabulous: What the?_

_ShySun: Ten-Ten?_

_SportsChick: fjksdmvmiwemifjfsjfsjfsfksdfdskfjmimbpp_

_CherryBlossomSakura: I think Ten-Ten and Lee are fighting over the computer and then they don't know that they're typing_

_SportsChick: Sakura, this is Rock Lee typing by the power of youth!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: …_

_SportsChick: (A/N: Still Rock Lee typing) I could see that your youthfulness made you stun to see me!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: …_

_SportsChick: By the power of youth I demand you to stop liking Uchiha Sasuke! I love you my sweet cherry blossom of youth!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: …_

_FlowerFabulous: You can't replace Uchiha Sasuke! You're eyebrows are too bushy and you have a funny haircut!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: …true_

_SportsChick: It's Ten-Ten now. I think Lee is trying not to cry but I'm not sure because he said he was going to run 30 laps around the track._

_SportsChick: But I have to go follow him. Gai-sensei ordered it._

_FlowerFabulous; Bye! Talk or type with you later!_

_ShySun: Bye! Hope to see you soon!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Bye! But chat with me when Lee is a fifty foot radius away from you_

_SportsChick: okay. Bye!_

_SportsChick signed off_

_FlowerFabulous: I have to go too. My aunt Kairi is going to take me around Paris to: shop, sightsee, shop, eat, shop, shop, and to shop! I love shopping!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: We noticed. Bye._

_ShySun: Bye._

_FlowerFabulous signed off_

_CherryBlossomSakura: How are your jobs going so far?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: You have two, right? _

_CherryBlossomSakura: Why do you have so many anyways?_

_ShySun: They're going good. Yes, I have three jobs at the Ramen shop and the Sweets/Candy shop. I have a lot so I could keep myself busy during the summer._

_CherryBlossomSakura: And I guess that you applied for the two places that Naruto would most likely be at was a coincidence, huh?_

_ShySun: Yes, it was_

_CherryBlossomSakura: No it wasn't! You know that you like Naruto and would do anything to be near him!_

_ShySun: But he'll never notice me…_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Good point…_

_CherryBlossomSakura: When we were in grade school you could be standing right next to him and he wouldn't even notice._

_CherryBlossomSakura: But at least now he's your friend! …But then again he still doesn't look like he's noticing you that much_

_ShySun: Maybe it's because he likes you_

_CherryBlossomSakura: But I don't like him back! And he'll get over me once he sees me on the cover of a magazine with me standing next to Sasuke Uchiha and the headlines state that we're together!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: And besides. You're a great girl, Hinata! You're nice, cute, smart, and lots of other things! _

_CherryBlossomSakura: You just need to boost up your confidence and don't be so shy._

_ShySun: I know_

_CherryBlossomSakura: But don't worry! You're not that shy!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: It's like when you first met a person you start to stutter and act all shy like. But when they're your friends then you don't stutter as much but you're still a bit shy. And then when the person is like your best friend (like me) then you speak more freely and stuff like that._

_CherryBlossomSakura: But even though you're friends with Naruto, you start to blush every time he turns your way. But that's because you like him_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Get it?_

_ShySun: Sort of. _

_ShySun: I should be more confident towards Naruto and other people_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Something like that_

_ShySun: Sorry, I have to go to my job at the Ramen shop._

_CherryBlossomSakura: Okay. Bye!_

_ShySun: Bye!_

_ShySun signed off_

Hinata turned off her computer, put on her apron for work, and went to the garage to get her car.

Yes, Hinata had her own car. It was a sixteenth birthday gift. To her it was nothing special; it was just a white convertible. But as she was walking to her car she was thinking about what Sakura said.

'How can I make myself more confident?' Hinata thought in her head as she drove out of the garage and started to drive. 'Talk more? Stop blushing? Stop stuttering? ...I wonder if there's a book somewhere that tells you how to be confident.'

Hinata parked into a parking spot on the Ramen shop. What was weird that Hinata could have just walked to her job since it was like a five-minute walk but her parents were overprotected and said that she would be kidnapped.

It was even a miracle that her parents let her have sleepovers at her friend's house.

Hinata doesn't late nor was she early. She was right on time but that didn't really matter. When Hinata walked into the door not that much people were there in the Ramen shop but that was due to the fact that it was around nine at night. But to her luck Naruto was there.

"Hey Hinata," Ayame greeted. "Can you give this soup to table two?"

"Sure," Hinata said, grabbing the bowl full of soup and looked to see who it was on table two.

...It was Naruto.

'Great,' Hinata thought in her head. 'I can prove that I'm more confident!'

"Here-here's your Miso soup, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she handed Naruto his soup while blushing a shade of red.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said, grabbing the Ramen. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Why do you blush whenever I talk to you?" Naruto asked, oblivious about mostly everything that has to do with Hinata liking him. "It's kind of weird."

Hinata turned a darker shade of red, which wasn't so much of a surprise as she turned around.

"No reason, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, as she covered her red cheeks with her hands. She then started to fast walk. "Enjoy your meal!"

Ignoring the people that called for her help, Hinata fast walked towards the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean compared to other public bathrooms, and put some water on her still red face.

'He thinks I'm weird?' Hinata asked in her head as she felt the cold sink water on her warm cheeks. (A/N: In some episode I remember Naruto said that she was kind of weird for blushing whenever she looked at him) 'Of course anyone that sees a person blushing by looking at them will think that the person is weird. But is that a sign that he doesn't like me?'

Hinata turned the sink off and looked up at herself in the mirror. Her face wasn't as bright red as it was before but now a mellow like pink that someone could mistake as pink makeup. Her hair was short but that was due to her putting it that way since her hair is actaully long. Her eyes were like a light lavender to white. Other then the fact of her blush, Hinata thought she was pale and not that pretty.

'No wonder Naruto doesn't notice me,' Hinata thought to herself. 'I look so... so... not like Sakura, who he likes. I should change my look and who knows, maybe It'll boost up my confidence.'

* * *

A/N: Okay there's the chapter... I'm not exactly happy with it tough.

Next chapter: It'll be something with Ten-Ten and Neji for the most part. But at the ending it will have Sakura and Sasuke... well probably just Sakura because she didn't meet Sasuke yet. But in the next chapter she will! I think...

Still, please review but no flames! I'll update as soon as I can but because of school and my laptop isn't here anymore then It'll be sort of hard.


	6. Training and Entertainment

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed!

**Text:** inner Sakura

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own this plot and anyone that's isn't in the Naruto series.

* * *

Chapter 5

Training and Entertainment

(Ten-Ten's POV)

Ten laps to run.

…Times three.

Thirty laps to run.

What am I a goddess that never gets tired!

This didn't even prove anything!

Since Gai-sensei was a my PE teacher I was used to running, but it was usually ten laps. THIRTY THOUGH! I couldn't run thirty! I probably could only run half.

We started to run at ten… at the night! Gai said that the youth should be used to the darkness of the youthful moon or something like that.

It's lucky the track is just a big '0' like thing so I wouldn't trip or fall in front of anything. My eyes were used to the night after the first lap or two so that was also good.

Right now I was one my twelfth lap. This was stupid. Shouldn't we train instead of run? I mean he was our P.E teacher so he should know that we run a lot. I want to throw something… maybe my shoe. But that's just a waste of energy.

Thirteenth lap…

I took a half an hour water break. Rock Lee (who I personally think is immune to being tried… and immune of having fashion sense) is a lap ahead of me.

'Great,' I told myself sarcastically as looked at my wristwatch that read eleven thirty five. 'I'll probably get to sleep at one and I'm already sleepy!'

That was half true. I'm not sleepy in the sense my eyelids are already half close and I would fall asleep in the track but I wasn't awake like I just drank two cups of Starbucks. It was more like when you take a nap in the middle of the day and when you wake up you're still a little tired.

Fourteenth lap…

The faster I run the faster I'll be done. I just need sixteen more laps. But I'm drooping already. I could feel myself slouch. I'm supposed to be a great athlete, why am I slouching? I should be running with all energy! …Not youthfulness, energy. But then again I'm only human.

"Pretend you're being chased," a heard a voice behind me.

'Am I already dreaming?' I thought to myself.

I turned around (still running) I saw Neji jogging. He was probably jogging to go with my pace, which is pretty nice that he'll run slower for me… great, now I'm sounding desperate.

"What?" I asked, as he was next to me.

"Remember in Kohana High, where there was lots of fan boys chasing you?" I nodded and Neji continued with his advice. "Well, pretend fan boys are chasing you and you'll probably run faster."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, trying to hide my excitement of him giving me advice.

"No problem. You have to stay fit so our team could win," Neji said.

He ran ahead of me but he turned around and jogged… now that's just showing off.

"Oh yeah, Gai-sensei said that he could stop after this lap," Neji said. "But we had to play basketball or tennis or any sports for at least ten minutes."

"Okay," I said, nodding.

At least that was good news. That and the fact I'm almost done running. I'll probably play basketball. I don't really know why, I'm just in the mood for it.

Done with running…

Finally! Just ten minutes and I'll be sleeping! Well, I have to brush my teeth and change into pajamas but those are just minor setbacks.

The basketball court was sort of small compared to Kohana high's basketball court. This one only had one court with a hoop at both ends while the one in Kohana high has like four more or something like that.

I grabbed a basketball that I found randomly and started to head towards the court.

"Hey, do you want to play one on one?" a voice asked behind me.

I smiled, knowing whom it was already.

"Sure," I said, turning to see who I thought it was: Neji.

So we started to play (A/N: I don't really want to go into detail because I don't know that much about basket ball) and talked while we played.

We didn't really talk about much just how we were, how we felt about this camp, and stuff like that.

I scored a basket. It's 5 to 1 with me having the five.

"You must be having an off night," I laughed as he was trying to block me from my shot.

"It's destiny," Neji replied.

This is my what I hate about Neji: he thinks everything is destine to happen. If you broke a leg: it was already destine to happen. If you fell in the mud: it was fate. If you picked the red shoe over the orange shoe: you were suppose to. You were born poor: you'll always be poor until it's written somewhere that you won't. I mean hasn't he ever heard of that 'Unwritten' Song by Natasha Bedingfield? It's like his interpret on life is the exact opposite of that song.

"How is that destiny?" I asked.

I notice that he stop trying to get the ball from me and he was looking at me looking serious.

"Your whole life is known before it happens. The friends you'll make, the enemies you'll have, when you'll die, and everything else is planned. It's destiny," Neji replied, his serious voice matching his serious look.

"…O-okay," I said, a little freaked out that he was serious and that I was sounded a lot like Hinata.

"Just remember everything is suppose to happen," Neji said.

He walked past by me but I didn't really notice since I was still thinking on why he would act so serious.

"Even who you date and end up with life but it sometimes a good thing," Neji said.

I wasn't looking directly at him but I know that he was still serious. This gave me a weird look in my face though. Is this suppose to be a sign that he likes me? Is this a sign that he doesn't?

I looked at the basketball. When I was a kid and when Sakura and Ino were in the mall and Hinata's parents wouldn't let her go to my house, I'd play basketball by myself. It sounds a little lonely but I invented a thing of imagining a decision and seeing if I make it.

Like one time when I was seven I said 'If I made this shot then I would eat a whole carton of ice cream' and I made it… I threw up after I ate the ice cream. But I still play the game. Like when I was fifteen or something like that I told myself: 'If I made this shot I would ask Neji to the up coming dance'. But I knew that I wouldn't really do it so I didn't try to make the shot that time.

I smiled at the memory and decided to play that game, which I call 'decision by a basketball'.

"If I make this shot then Neji and I will be together one day," I said.

…Again, it didn't make it.

"If I make this shot then I have a chance with Neji," I said, mad that I didn't make a shot, which is probably due to me being sleepy.

…It didn't make it!

"Am I not supposed to end up with Neji or something?" I asked myself. "…Wait. I'm sounding like a fan girl!"

My eye started to twitch… very much. How am I, Ten-Ten, voted most athletic girl in Kohana high, be a fan girl!

"This can't be happening," I said to myself, while my eye still twitched. I dribbled the ball again. "If I make this shot then I'm a fan girl of Neji."

…Now it goes in!

"What the hell!" I cursed, as I bounced the ball hard on the concrete floor.

I threw the ball so hard to the floor, it bounced up high and it hit my head.

"Damn it," I cursed again.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked from behind.

I quickly spun around and saw Neji.

"Yeah!" I said quickly, trying to sound cool and forgetting my head didn't hurt like hell. I calmed down a bit. "I mean yeah. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's dark so I thought I'd walk with you to our cabin," Neji said.

I smiled coolly, trying to hide that I wanted to give a big happy smile like Sakura and Ino did when they found out that Uchiha Sasuke came out with a new CD or movie or when Naruto said hello to Hinata. "Okay."

When we turned around and started to head towards our cabin, I noticed something: I was still holding the basketball.

'If I make this shot then Neji likes me,' I thought to myself.

I threw the basketball behind me and turned around.

…It made it.

-----------------------------

(Sakura's POV)

"I'm scared," Chiyo said, clutching her journal in her hand.

Right now Chiyo, Megan, Nicole, and I were in Tsuande's office. Of course Chiyo would be scared… well, we all should be scared! Ms. Tsuande will give them our intern parts and since all of us have a hopeful intern part, we should be scared.

If we didn't get it then… well for Chiyo she would just nod and be disappointed. For Megan she'd be really mad and try to look okay, but when they're back in their suite she'd be beating up a pillow. And for me I'd just let Inner Sakura think her rude thoughts or even let Inner Sakura take over me… but that'll be a little weird.

Right now Ms. Tsuande wasn't here right now but her assistant, named Shizune, and was here. She said that Tsuande would be here in a bit. But I think it's really to build up tension. I mean I was sitting next to Nicole, who wanted the same intern thing as me: entertainment.

Even though Nicole was mean to me at first and sounded like a real… um… the b word.

**Come on! It's easy to say! Nicole is a bitch!**

Still even if Nicole was what my inner Sakura said, I wanted to be nice to her. I mean getting an enemy during this summer won't be good, especially since we live in the same place and she could spit in my drink or something like that.

"I hope you get the intern part you want, Nicole," I said to Nicole, who was filing her nails, trying to sound nice and actually meaning it.

**Yeah right! I want you to get the one you didn't want! Or better yet let Tsuande say that you're bad and she'll kick you out of this internship!**

Nicole stop filing her nails and looked at me. She had a smug expression on her face.

"Thanks," Nicole said sounding so sugar coated. She looked at me up and down, probably checking my clothes. "But I don't think I'd be needing it."

Nicole gave a scoffing laugh and went back to file her nails.

**What the hell! You're the one to talk Miss I think dessert is evil! And Miss I think I'm better then everyone! And Miss... girl who has nice shoes! Damn it! Where did she get such nice shoes!**

I folded my arms, scowled, and turned away from her and saw Chiyo give me a sympathetic look. Meg gave me a 'why-even-try-to-make-friends-with-her-anyway?' look.

"Sorry, I'm late," a probably twenties or so woman with blonde hair and carrying a little pig came through the door. This was Ms. Tsuande. "I had to go to Los Vegas for something very important."

"I told you not to gamble again Tsuande-sama," Shizune said to her boss.

Tsuande ignored Shizune and sat down at her chair. She looked at all of us. And not in a way that'll give a nice, 'don't-worry-I'm-your-friend' vibe but in a serious 'I'm-your-boss-so-don't-mess-with-me' vibe. I don't like that vibe.

"So," Tsuande said, as she stood back up and walked towards us. "You four were chosen because out of all the submits of the many hopefuls to be interns, yours were the best in their own way. It was different, which is what we wanted. For example, Chiyo, when you wrote your submit it sounded like an article for a magazine."

"Thank you, Ms. Tsuande," Chiyo said, monotone, as she nodded… or gave a small bow with her head.

"Now," Tsuande said, looking at all of us again. There goes that jolt in my stomach that gave me the vibe that makes me want to hide in a corner. "I'm going to tell you your internship part. I don't want any whining so just stay silent if you don't like it."

I gulped in fright while I saw Chiyo clutch her journal, Meg quivering a bit, and Nicole looking as confident as ever.

"Megan Pascual," Tsuande looked at Meg with a serious face. Megan quivered again but nodded. Tsuande smiled. "Fashion."

I silently giggled since Megan's face instantly morphed from scared to very happy.

"Thank you Ms. Tsuande!" Meg said, smiling like it was her birthday.

Tsuande turned to Chiyo with an other serious face. "Chiyo Nitta."

"Yes, Ms. Tsuande?" Chiyo asked, I noticed she was still clutching her journal.

"Editorial," Tsuande smiled.

"Okay!" Chiyo squeaked. "Thank you!"

Tsuande turned to Nicole. Did she skip me on purpose? "Nicole Spencer."

"Yes?" Nicole asked, as confident as ever.

I wonder if she has another personality then smug, thinking she's better then everyone, or confident. But I guess since Tsuande is her boss she can't be smug like to her.

"Beauty," Tsuande said.

I glanced at Nicole's face: it was stunned. I bet she knew that she was going to get entertainment but since she didn't she looked stunned.

"Okay," Nicole said, stilled stunned.

I heard Meg gave a chuckle Tsuande turned to me.

"Sakura Haruno, you have the entertainment intern part," Tsuande said. I smiled and was about to thank her, but she put her hand up to indicate for me to shut up. "Now Sakura, I gave you this internship part because you say that you're good at multi tasking. See, you would be doing little things like the rest of the interns but you will also be doing a big thing also."

"Okay," I said, nodding nervously.

"The big task is going to take all of your summer," Tsuande continued. "You're going to be following a celebrity to see what's really going on. It's sort of like a day in a life thing but it'll last for a whole summer. You'll be with him when he's when he's in the acting studios, at some parties he attends, sometimes in his mansion, but mostly in the recording studios since he's recording his third album."

"Who's the celebrity?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well, he's coming here right now so you'll get to meet him today even though your job starts tomorrow," Tsuande informed. Someone knocked on the door and Tsuande smiled. "That's him. Shizune, get the door."

Shizune nodded and past by to me to get the door.

'I wonder who it is,' I thought in my head as I twiddle my fingers, which I did when I was nervous. 'I hope he's nice. I hope he's cute. I hope he knows Uchiha Sasuke so if I go to a party I could meet him.'

I heard the door close behind me. This was it. Well, I heard Shizune's voice so I didn't want to interrupt so I didn't turn around.

(Regular POV)

Chiyo gave a looked behind her shoulder and gasped. Meg gave a 'are-you-okay?' look to her and she nodded. Meg turned around and laughed.

"Why did Meg laugh?" Sakura whispered to Chiyo.

"See for yourself," Chiyo whispered back, smiling.

Since the room was silent (to silent) Sakura got up, turned around, and saw a certain raven-haired guy that would even make inner Sakura practically speechless.

…**Uchiha Sasuke?**

And with that Sakura fainted.

* * *

A/N: Okay that the end of the chapter!

Next chapter: I have no idea! It's probably going to be Sakura again.

So please review but no flames!


	7. Annoying and Shougi

A/N: Happy Halloween! And to treat you, here's a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Text:** inner Sakura

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

Text Singing

_Text:_ someone's writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I just own this plot and anyone else that isn't in the Naruto series.

* * *

Chapter 6

Annoying and Shougi

(Sakura's POV)

My head throbbed with pain. I couldn't see anything. It was black. I could feel myself being moved… or am I gliding? Someone is gripping my arms like they were dragging me.

**Ugh… what happen? What did you do to us? I don't remember anything! Wait… Uchiha Sasuke. I saw him! In the flesh! Other then in my dreams! CHA!**

"Sakura…" I heard Chiyo's voice say. She sounded concerned.

Meg's laughs weren't that far away.

"You're very light Sakura," I heard Meg said.

"…Chiyo? …Meg?" I asked. "What happen? How come I can't see?"

"Just breath heavily," Chiyo ordered, softly. I heard her mumbling. "Good thing I brought my journal."

I felt a cold rush on my face and arms. I decided to take Chiyo's order and started to take deep inhales and exhales.

I opened my eyes… it was all blurry and weird like. I could tell we were in a hallway, but I didn't know which. I looked up and saw a blurry and weird color of Chiyo's face.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Chiyo ordered.

I nodded hastily and kept my eyes shut.

I heard a door open and felt cold tile on my legs. My head was put against the tile on me. I felt warm hands lifting my legs up and dropping them back down, but instead of the cold tile floor I felt something soft and small like… sort of like toilet paper.

The cold rush never stopped and it was getting very cold now because of it. My throbbing headache slowly stopped and just went into a migraine.

"Okay you could open your eyes now if you want," Chiyo said.

(Normal POV)

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was on the floor of _Chic Chick_'s bathroom. Meg was laughing and Chiyo was fanning her with her journal, hence the cold rush that never stopped.

Sakura looked at her legs and saw that toilet paper was indeed propping her ankles.

"What happen?" Sakura asked. She then turned to Chiyo. "Can you stop fanning me?"

"Sorry," Chiyo apologized, as she put her journal down. "You fainted so we dragged you here. Ms. Tsuande said fanning you will help with your fainting and have something to hold up your legs, but we could only find toilet paper."

"Do you remember anything?" Meg asked.

"I think I saw Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said. "…But then again it could have been in my dreams again."

"It's not a dream. Sasuke did come in the office," Meg said. She laughed again, humorously. "And you fainted."

'Chiyo is right, she does laugh at inappropriate times,' Sakura thought to herself.

"I fainted?" Chiyo and Meg nodded. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Great, now Sasuke-kun probably thinks I'm a dork."

"No," Meg said, trying to reassure Sakura. But she bit her lip. "…He probably thinks that you're an idiot."

"Megan, don't say that!"

"But it's most likely true," Sakura agreed. "First time meeting my love of my life and I fainted!"

If Sakura had a pillow, she would scream in it.

"Come on," Chiyo said, trying to give a reassure smile. "We have the rest of the day off. Let's go somewhere and get your mind off you fainting."

"Until tomorrow where you're suppose to meet him in the recording studio," Meg mumbled under her breath.

"I have to meet him tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed, sounding happy for some reason. "Great I could shop for something good to impress him!"

-----------------------------

It was four in the afternoon for Ino in Paris (A/N: Since Paris is nine hours earlier then LA, this is before Sakura fainted and yeah). She was currently in her room, trying on new clothes that she bought while she was shopping with her auntie.

Ino liked the clothes she bought. They were very her, which is probably why she bought them. Anyways, when she was done trying on all of her clothes, which was sort of a shock since she had lots, she just put on her night clothes and just lied on her bed being bored.

"I'm bored," Ino said to herself, looking up ant the ceiling. "I can't even count the tiles or whatever since the ceiling is pure white… I wonder if there's any fashion magazines in the library."

Ino got up and headed towards the library. If there weren't any fashion magazines in the library, which most likely won't happen since that'll be to weird, then she'll just read some random thing that might make her nap.

"I think this is the door," Ino said to herself, opening some door.

And it was luckily that door.

"If I was a fashion magazine, then were would I be in this huge library?" Ino asked herself, looking around at the bookcases. "Would I be in F for fashion or in M for magazines?"

Ino searched around the bookcases, ran through the library and searched everywhere. But there were just regular books of fiction, non-fiction, other books that Ino couldn't pronounce, some books that were in French, and other random books.

"I give up," Ino sighed probably like an hour later. "I should just read a book so I could fall asleep. Now where's that big book that had that had the French word for sleeping?"

It didn't take long for Ino to know that she was lost in the library since she was now in someplace that she didn't even know.

"It's like a maze," Ino mumbled to herself as she passed by some bookcase to reach a dead end.

Ino turned the other way to see more bookcases. She turned left and saw one of those ladders that you see in one of those old big libraries so people could slide through the books. Ino smiled.

"I always wanted to slide in one of these things," Ino smiled.

Ino climbed onto the ladder, put one hand on the end and the other hand against the wall. She pushed her hand that was on the wall and slid through the bookcase.

"Wwhhee!" Ino squealed, as she passed by all the many books. "…I sound to much like Naruto."

The bookcase ended and Ino didn't notice so she hit the end with a jolt.

"I wonder if I could climb up to the second part to see where I am," Ino said, looking up from the ladder to see a rail like thing for the upstairs part of the library probably to keep the people on the second floor to fall off.

Ino climbed the ladder and grabbed one of the rails. Ino was actually pretty good at PE so she jumped the rail pretty easily.

"Okay," Ino said to herself, looking down at the first floor library. "The door is like the opposite side of me so I should have gone straight instead of using that library ladder. So I'll just use the ladder again and go straight."

Ino was about to go back down, but she noticed something: light. Of course there was light since there was the sun, but there was windows. And since it was summer and very hot, Ino was sweaty and sadly the library was obviously not air conned.

"I could use some fresh air," Ino said to herself, smiling. She looked at the many arched windows and started to think. "Which one did Uncle Sora say opened up to a patio?"

So she walked trough each window, which each one unsuccessful. Finally at the last one, which she had to walk all the way to the other wall, she smiled.

"Finally, fresh air," Ino said, closing her eyes and opening the window.

She felt the cool wind go through her short hair, which she recently cut, and smiled again.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" a voice asked her.

'Huh?' Ino asked herself, opening her eyes since she didn't open them ever since she opened the window.

And, to her relief, saw her Uncle Sora sitting in a chair. But, to her displeasure, across from her uncle Sora was Shikamaru.

"I wanted fresh air," Ino explained, turning a light shade of pink, and backing up a bit.

She wasn't blushing because she was embarrassed. It was because of what she was wearing, which what she wore to bed: a dark blue/purple short shorts and a blue tank top. And the fact that she was sweating and feeling sticky cause of the heat wasn't helping that much either.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

If you think Ino was feeling squirm like by this, imagine how this was for her uncle Sora. Ino was like a daughter Sora and Kairi never had so it was of course awkward for him. And the fact that both Shikamaru and Ino were the same age and that they both obviously like each other, or at least that's what Kairi told Sora and claiming it's a women's intuition.

But Sora wanted the best for Ino and since Sora knew Shikamaru he would want them to get together… and so Shikamaru could stop seeing that weird blonde girl.

"I forgot I need to help Kairi with something," Sora lied. "Shikamaru, we'll continued our game later. Go play with Ino."

Before the two teens could say anything, Sora left.

Ino stared at Shikamaru awkwardly and Shikamaru just stared at her. They didn't really know what do to. They didn't even know each other expect that he was lazy and she asked to many questions.

Now Ino was never really shy around a boy, that was usually Hinata. Ino didn't know why she was shy around this guy.

'What do I do?' Ino asked herself, as played with her hands. 'I don't even know how to play…. Shougi…. Or however you say it! (Ino looked down and saw she was playing with her hands) Oh no! First like Naruto with the saying with the wwhhee and now like Hinata being shy! Oh no! What happens when I wake up and I have a big forehead like Sakura!'

"So… do you know how to play Shougi?" Shikamaru asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Ino noticed that Shikamaru was trying to stare at her face and not downwards.

"No," Ino said, still standing there awkwardly.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Sure," Ino said, smiling.

The tension was cut a little when Ino sat down in her uncle's seat.

Ino felt more comfortable since Shikamaru was actually not being lazy.

"So have you played regular chess before?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," Ino admitted, giving uneasy smile.

"Well," Shikamaru said, while picking showing a piece. "This is called the king. It could move one square in any direction."

"Oh," Ino said.

Ino was about to grab the piece to look at it. She was never really good with those kanji stuff. But as Ino grabbed it, Shikamaru was going to grab it so he could show where it's suppose to go.

There hands brushed up against each other.

Even though it was for just like a second, Ino couldn't help but blush. Shikamaru quickly moved his hand out of the way as Ino did to, but blush.

Ino smiled a sorry.

'This is going to be fun,' Ino thought to herself, not really knowing if she was lying or not.

-----------------------------

"Okay," Sakura said, taking a deep breath in and out as she walked through a hallway. "I can do this. I got my notepad, my led pencil, my pen just in case my led pencil runs out of led, and my camera."

Right now it was nine in the morning and Sakura was walking to the recording studio to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura felt a mix of excitement and nervousness. Excitement because she was going to meet her idol Sasuke. Nervousness because she was scared she was going to make a fool out of herself… again.

The recording studio gave her the same kind of vibe. It was like you're suppose to be happy vibe but you can't help but feel scared.

'I'll be okay,' Sakura said to herself.

**CHA! We'll be better then okay! We'll be great and Sasuke will love us!**

'Unless he hates us,' Sakura thought. Her eyes widen. 'Oh no, what happens if he does hate us!

Maybe he hates girls that faint!'

"This is it," Sakura said, as she looked at a door that had a computer type sign that read

'Recording studio, Sasuke Uchiha'.

Sakura, nervously, knocked on the door and waited… or anticipated for someone to answer the door.

Sakura saw the doorknob move and she instantly froze. The door creaked opened and Sakura saw a guy with sliver hair put up in a funny way and was wearing a mask.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, the intern from _Chic Chick_," the man said.

"Yes," Sakura said, sounding a bit scared and very nervous.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke's manger, Kakashi Hatake," the sliver haired man, named Kakashi,

said. (A/N: I needed someone to be the manager). "Come in. Sasuke's just recording a song."

Kakashi moved aside so Sakura could come in, and Sakura walked in and gave a small gasp.

The room was medium sized but it was what was in the room. In the room was lots of wires, some chairs, a table with some electrical stuff, and those weird box like things you see in a TV show if they go into a recording studio with all those buttons.

Sakura glanced to her right and was startled a bit. There was a door that leads to another room and there was a window that showed the other room. Inside the room was one of those studio microphone or whatever it was called, Sakura never really knew, and a stand.

A guy with raven hair and onyx eyes had huge headphones on and was signing to the microphone or whatever it was called white playing a cherry red electric guitar.

Sakura forgot all her emotions. Her fears, her nervousness, her everything. The only emotion she felt now was love.

All she could to is just stand there, gaping at Sasuke all lovey dovey like… sort of like an idiot. He was so cute, the way he was bopping his head to the beat. The way he played his guitar. The way he sang.

"Oh can't you see

I'm just being me

I can't be you

And I don't wanna be

Don't try to get

Inside my head

'Cause what you see is what you get," Sasuke sang.

(A/N: That was a part of the song "I Am What I Am" by: The Jonas Brothers)

Sakura smiled in a stupid love like way as Sasuke was playing his guitar. He looked so hot playing

his guitar.

**This is a new song! Hell yeah! I get to talk to him and hear a new song! In your face Ino-pig!**

"Do you want to sit down?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura asked stupidly. She then noticed that she was standing up and looked like a total idiot. She smiled idiotically and turned a light shade of pink of embarrassment. "Okay."

Sakura sat down at a nearby chair and watched him sing and play his guitar. He's so talented!

Sakura grabbed her led pencil and opened a fresh page in her notepad and started to write down.

Chiyo said that she'll help Sakura with writing the article and since it takes long to write an article, she just took down notes

_June 11, Sunday_

_The Summer of the Life of Sasuke Uchiha_

_By: Sakura Haruno_

_First Day: Recording Studio_

_-Sasuke is recording his third album write now_

_-His manager, Kakashi Hatake, informs it's going to be released probably in November or October_

_-Sasuke looks as cute as ever. I wish he could be my boyfriend_

Sakura put crossed out the last thing, knowing she shouldn't put it in her article. That and because Kakashi said for Sasuke to come out and Sakura would be really embarrassed for him to see that.

"He'll be out in a minute," Kakashi informed Sakura. "I have to go get something so I'll be back in a bit."

Sakura nodded and as the door that led to exit closed, the other door opened.

"Hi… Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her nervous feeling coming back to her.

Sasuke took a seat next to her.

'He's sitting next to me!' Sakura squealed, excitedly.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted in his usual cool regular tone of voice.

'What do I say? What do I do?' Sakura asked herself, panicking. 'Okay, just start explaining why you're here.'

"So, I'm here to follow you around and see what's really going on in your life for the whole

summer," Sakura explained.

'You sound like a stocker,' a voice in Sakura told her.

"I know that already," Sasuke said, sort of sounding resentful.

'And he thinks that we think he's stupid!' the same voice in Sakura told her.

-----------------------------

It was six at night for Ino in Paris. Right now Ino was writing in her blog. Nothing really happen today, expect for more shopping at sightseeing, so she decided to write in the blog she created during high school.

Ino went to the computer that was in her room and went to her blog site. To log in she had to see her site first. In Ino's opinon, she thought it was a good looking blog site.

It had flowers for a background with blue color font and for a picture it had her, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata with a funny face on because it was one of those pictures in those photo booths.

Ino laughed at the picture while singing to her blog song, which of course a Sasuke Uchiha song.

She pressed the log in button, put in her password and screen name, and started to type.

_June 11. Saturday_

_I went shopping/sightseeing again today. I bought more clothes and my auntie Kairi bought me a charm bracelet. I bought a flower charm since I love flowers and she bought me two charms: one with the Effie tower and another one with a book. I guess it was because she loves books._

_That reminds me of what happened happen yesterday! The lazy guy I told you about, Shikamaru, came to my uncle and auntie's house to by Shougi with my uncle. I didn't even know about it! Anyways, I was bored that day so I went to their library to see if they have any fashion magazines and I couldn't find any._

_I wanted to go back to my room but I found on of those cool library ladders. I wanted to ride on it so I got on it and did. I climbed to the second floor of the library and since the library isn't air conned, I wanted to go outside. I went outside because there's a patio and then I saw Shikamaru with my uncle playing Shougi._

_I felt so embarrassed because I was dressed in my nightclothes. But before I could do anything my uncle left and said for me to play with him. Since I didn't know how to play he taught me._

_When he was teaching me about the pieces, our hands touched! It might seem like nothing but while he was teaching me and we were playing, we kept on talking. I think we're becoming friends (See Sakura! I am sweet!). And I have to admit, he is cute._

_But so lazy! When I made a move (in Shougi) and told him it was his turn, he was sleeping! I wanted to throw a piece at him!_

_Anyways, after he won for about two times Shikamaru said he had to go somewhere. We said goodbye, but something was wrong. When he left… I felt sad. I mean It's like whenever I see a Sasuke music video or movie then I want to see more._

_Is it possible that I like him? But he's so lazy!_

_--Ino_

Ino sighed as she pressed the 'post blog' button and turned off the computer. She plopped down at her bed and hugged her Pochacco stuff animal that she brought with her from home.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten had a stuff animal from Sanrio too, but it was a different character. Sakura had Spottie Dottie, Ten-Ten has Keroppi, and Hinata has Hello Kitty. They bought it when they were six and were obessed with those characters.

Even though Pochacco from the Sanrio thing was childish, Ino still liked to sleep with it and can't really sleep without it.

"Do I like Shikamaru?" Ino asked herself out loud.

She looked down at her Pochacco stuff animal and noticed that the small little hairs on Pochacco that were sticking out reminded Ino of Shikamaru's pineapple hairstyle.

-----------------------------

Right now it just passed like twenty minutes and Sakura was sort of sad. She always thought that her meeting with Sasuke would be great and he'd fall in love with her right away. But it's been the opposite.

Whenever Sakura asked a questioned, Sasuke answered it in one answer or said it with a mean attitude. It's sort of like he held a grudge with her! And she didn't even do anything to him.

"So, do you have any best friends?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke simply answered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because they just want to be my friends because I'm famous," Sasuke answered.

Sakura decided to play nice and agree with him.

"I know," Sakura said, nodding and smiling. "Some people can be total fakers! I mean like…wait? Where are you going?"

By the 'I mean like' Sauke got up and started to head towards the door.

"I'm going away from you," Sasuke replied.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

"Because you're annoying," Sasuke answered.

Sasuke left as Sakura just sat there, stunned.

Annoying.

That word just echoed in Sakura's mind.

Her idol, Sasuke Uchiha, called her annoying.

**He thinks I'm annoying?…**

If Sakura could, she would cry. And since she can, she did.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the chapter.

In the next chapter Sakura feels depressed and Meg and Chiyo try to cheer her up. And Hinata begins her makeover.

So please review but no flames!


	8. The New Hinata Part 1 and Cheer Up Sakur

A/N: Here's a new chapter! I'm happy so I decided to upload it! Do you know why I'm happy? I'll tell you later. Thanks to all who reviewed! And a special thank you to rainingblood666 for giving me a new idea. For sallyluv16 question: actually yeah she is, you're the first one to notice (or really reviewed) that.

**Text:** Inner Sakura

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

_Text:_ Hinata's writing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters. I just own Chiyo, Meg, and anyone else that isn't in the series.

* * *

Chapter 8

The New Hinata Part 1 and Cheer Up Sakura!

"He called me annoying," Sakura cried.

Right now Sakura was in her room, crying. She was obviously depressed that Sasuke called her annoying. See, when Sasuke left Sakura began to cry. Then Kakashi came into the room and asked why she was crying but she just ran away in sobs and said she'll be back tomorrow.

It was seven now and since it was around nine or ten; Sakura was the only there because everyone else was in their intern parts. But Chiyo came in around ten minutes ago and she was now sitting at the ends of Sakura's bed, trying to cheer her up. Saying Sasuke was just a jerk to her and stuff like that, but Sakura didn't listen.

"Come on, Sakura," Chiyo said. "You can't make everyone love you."

"But why can't I just trade Lee's love for Sasuke-kun's love!" Sakura sobbed in her pillow.

"…Who's Lee?" Chiyo asked, confused.

"Some guy who loves me. But I don't want him to love me, I want Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sakura, I hear sobbing," a voice said, as the door opened to reveal Meg.

Meg looked at the sobbing Sakura, then at Chiyo, then at the sobbing Sakura, and then at Chiyo again.

"…Did I miss something?" Meg asked.

"Yes, and I called you to tell you to come over quickly," Chiyo said.

"It was Sunday!" Meg exclaimed. "I was in church! You're not suppose to have your cell phone on at church!"

"Can you pray for Sasuke-kun to like me?" Sakura asked, looking at Meg.

"Dang girl! How long did you cry?" Meg asked, looking at Sakura like she was growing another head.

Sakura eyes were puffy and, with her nose, were red. Her pink hair was disarrayed and messy while she looked sad and desperate.

But Meg's comment didn't make things better, it actually made Sakura cry harder.

"Great! Now Sasuke-kun will never like me!" Sakura cried, as she went back to her 'cry in a pillow' phase.

"What happen?" Meg asked, while sitting down on a chair.

"Sasuke called her annoying today and he left," Chiyo explained, while patting Sakura on her back with sympathy. "Do you want anything Sakura?"

"Not including Sasuke to like you," Meg added.

"I want nothing but Sasuke-kun!" Sakura muffled through her pillow.

"I want Panda Express," Meg said, as she walked towards the door. "Maybe Panda Express will make Sakura feel better."

"Unless Sasuke-kun is their then no!" Sakura said.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," Meg said.

-----------------------------

It was ten in the morning on a Monday for Hinata in Japan. But the Ramen shop was closed for today because the guy that owned it was sick and his daughter Ayame was tending him. And since her candy shop thing was during the afternoon, Hinata was at the mall.

Now if this were the old Hinata, she would be at home reading a book or playing with her kid sister or something like that. But since Hinata decided to change, she had to go to the mall to buy new clothes.

Hinata called Ino yesterday, telling her that she wanted to change and Ino gave her lots of advice… or really demands of what she should do to change her image. Hinata wrote it down because Ino said a lot and now she was reading the list.

Her list looked like this: (A/N: the stuff in parentheses are Hinata's comments to what Ino told her)

_What Ino told me do to at the mall:_

_-Get new clothing, probably at Forever 21 or Urban Outfitters, and tell them that I have an "hourglass figure" (do I have a so-called "hourglass figure"? How am I shape like an hourglass?)_

_-Go to 'Suzume's Sweet Spa' (So much of the letter 's' in just one store name) and tell her I'm a friend of Ino and I want a facial (isn't that where they put those cucumbers in your eyes), a pedicure and manicure (what's the difference? They both have 'cure' in the end. Are they going to cure me of my shyness?), and a mud bath (why would I want to bathe in mud? That's just disgusting!)_

_-Go to the mall Salon and tell I'm a friend of Sakura's (she has chin length hair, how come she would go there?) and tell them I want something called a number seven (I wonder if I'm getting a new hair style or food)_

_-DON'T ask Ten-Ten for advice on this subject (I wonder why she made me underline and capitalizes the word don't?)_

_-After all of that is done then go test my new look out on my guy friends that are not Kiba and Shino because they're weird (Ino is just being mean. Kiba and Shino aren't weird. Okay_ _so Kiba plays with his dog Akamaru and is like a dog sometimes and Shino is really quiet and is practically bug obsessed, it doesn't make them weird! And they're the only guy friends I have)_

"Okay, first things, first," Hinata told herself, while standing in front of a store that looked very Ino and Sakura… ish. "I'll go get some clothes."

"Hey Hinata!" a girlish voice called out.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, turning around to see a girl around her age.

The girl had brown hair up to her waist with bangs up to her forehead and shoulder. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a blue top with thin white stripes and dark blue jeans. She as also wearing blue ballet flats.

"Hey Kiku," Hinata greeted.

Kiku was one of Hinata and everyone else's friend. She came to Kohana high a year ago (A/N: She's my OC if you haven't noticed… I needed a girl to help Hinata since Kiba and Shino can't help with the girlish stuff). Hinata also knew Kiku well so Hinata didn't stutter around her. Kiku was rich so she dressed nice.

"Hey Hinata," Kiku said, smiling. "Ino called me and told me to help you get a new look because you want Naruto to notice you."

"Um. Okay," Hinata said, blushing a bit because she mentioned Naruto.

-----------------------------

"I'm not hungry," Sakura said, sniffing a bit.

Right now Sakura, Chiyo, Meg, and (to the girl's displeasure) Nicole were right now sitting in their living room with Panda Express take out boxes in their hands and forks and spoons in their other. Chiyo was kneeling on the floor, Meg was lying on the couch while her upper part of her body was leaning against the arm rest of the couch, Nicole was sitting upright and was looking/glaring at Sakura, who was sitting Indian style and wasn't even looking or touching her food.

"I don't get you," Nicole said to Sakura, still sort of glaring at her. "You got the entertainment intern like you wanted and you got to meet Sasuke Uchiha like you wanted but you're still unhappy. Are you like an idiot or something?"

"I'm not an idiot," Sakura sniffed, still suffering from post crying.

Nicole looked at her up and then down.

"Well you must be to wear last week's jeans," Nicole said, icily.

Nicole grabbed her Panda Express and headed towards her room.

"Hey! You owe me $2.50!" Meg yelled to Nicole… or really her back. Meg then spun around quickly and now had a microphone with some button things in her hands and a small book in another. "To cheer you up we'll have to sing karaoke!"

"Since when did we have a karaoke machine?" Chiyo asked.

"I brought it with me. It's called 'Magic Mic' it's from Philippines… or should be because there's Filipino songs in here," Meg said, sounding sort of confused at the end.

"She's Filipino," Chiyo said to Sakura, but Sakura wasn't really listening.

"I don't want to sing," Sakura said.

Meg and Chiyo huddled together to talk so Sakura won't even hear… to bad those stuff never worked.

"I think that we should let Sakura dwell for a while since nothing is working," Chiyo whispered to Meg.

"I think we should buy her lots of candy and ice cream," Meg said. Chiyo looked at her in a 'how-will-that-work?' look. "It works on my sisters."

"I like Chiyo's plan," Sakura said, as she was now in the circle.

"SAKURA!" Chiyo and Meg exclaimed, freaked out that Sakura actualy heard them talking.

"We weren't talking about you," Chiyo said, trying to cover up on what Sakura heard.

"We were talking about another Sakura we know," Meg said.

"It's okay, I think I do just need to dwell for a while," Sakura said, smiling meekly.

-----------------------------

It was now around sunset in Japan, practically in Kohana, which is where Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Sakura lived.

A boy with black hair was walking on the sidewalk while passing by the many shops to the sides and ignoring the cars passing him by at the other. This guy had dark glasses covering his eyes so you didn't know what his eye color was. He was wearing black pants and a coat that covered his mouth.

"Hey Shino!" a boy's voice called out to the coat wearing boy.

The coat-wearing boy turned around to see a guy with puppy by his side.

This guy was wearing black pants and a gray parka with his hood up so it looked like he had black spiky hair. He had brown eyes and a red triangle mark on each cheek. The puppy was white and was walking freely beside the red triangle marked guy.

The coat wearing guy, named Shino, stopped so the red triangle marked guy and the puppy, probably his dog, was there.

"Kiba," Shino slightly nodded to the red triangle marked guy. He then slightly nodded to the puppy besides the guy, who was named Kiba. "Akamaru."

The puppy, named Akamaru, barked and walked with the two guys that were walking.

"So where are you going?" Kiba asked Shino.

"The candy shop. Hinata told me to meet her there," Shino said.

"Me too," Kiba said. "Do you know why?"

Hinata meet Shino and Kiba when they were around kindergarten or so. They became best friends, which was the only guy friends that Hinata had.

Shino nodded.

"She said she wanted to show us her new look," Shino said.

Kiba, Shino, and mostly anyone knew that Hinata liked Naruto… expect Naruto himself.

Kiba gave a confused face.

"Why? For Naruto?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded. "Hopefully for Hinata, Naruto will finally notice her. He's such a baka."

The two walked silently to the candy shop. Shino wasn't really much of a talker, even to Kiba and Hinata, but Kiba didn't really mind.

Finally they stopped a small store that read 'Kohana's Sweet Shop' (A/N: Just made that up). Kiba pushed the door opened, heard that annoying bell noise whenever someone opened or closed the door, and closed the door.

The Kohana's Sweet Shop looked like a regular candy store, it had plastic candy containers on the walls, those huge tubes filled with candies, small plastic bags to put the candy, a counter where you pay, and a back door to a place that only the employees know where it leads to.

The only person there was Kiku, who was filling her bag with candy… lots and lots of candy. Her parents didn't really let her eat sweet stuff but she never really followed that rule.

"Hey Kiku," Kiba greeted as Akamaru barked. "Where's Hinata?"

"Putting something away in the door," Kiku said, pointing to the door that read 'Employees only!' "You should see what I've done with her. She looks so cute!"

"Like Naruto would even notice," Kiba mumbled.

"Yeah right," Kiku said, not believing. She then looked like she was going to yell. "Hinata! Come here! Kiba and Shino are here!"

"Okay," Hinata's coy voice was heard as the employee door opened.

Akamaru ran up to Hinata since Hinata knew Akamaru well, while his master's mouth drop and Shino just stood there stunned… well, you couldn't see it but he was.

Hinata was different. Her hair that she usually kept in some way that made it look very short, was now down and up to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue dress that was up to her knees with a red belt on her waist and blue ballet flats. Her nails were painted perfectly electric blue and she was wearing makeup enough to show she was wearing it but not enough to make her look like a clown. Now the dress on her luckily screamed "Cute" and not "Slut" or anything that was the exact opposite of Hinata.

(A/N: For the hair it was I wanted her to have long hair… she does have long hair in the Part 2 series. For the clothes I saw it in Forever 21 but it looks better then it sounds because we all know that I describe things bad. For the shoes is because… I don't' really know why and that goes same with the nail polish. For the make up it was because I don't want to go in dept on the make up… this note is going on to long… back to the story!)

It was needless to say that Kiba and Shino were shocked… **SHOCKED**! I mean if someone writes the word shocked in capital letters and make it bold then it's a big emphasis. And since Shino is shocked and he barely says anything, it's saying a lot.

"So, do you think Naruto-kun will like it?" Hinata asked, sort of oblivious to the two boys shocked state and drooling state.

"Huh?" Kiba asked, stupidly. He then snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, if he even notices."

Shino just nodded for a response.

"Well, we got you're look," Kiku said, looking at Hinata and her hand on her chin like she was thinking… or really just trying to show she was thinking. "Now we have to make you more outgoing and not so much on soft-spoken. And we need boys for that."

Hinata and Kiku turned to Shino was just standing there and Kiba who was eating a gummy strawberry and ignored the sign that read 'no free samples'.

Shino nodded while Kiba, who just sallow the candy, looked skeptical.

"What's in it for me?" Kiba asked.

"We'll get you a gift card to Pet Co. or Pet Smart or whatever pet store there is," Kiku offered, smiling.

"My family get a discount on all the local pet stores but I'll help anyways," Kiba said.

-----------------------------

_Saturday June 10_ (A/N: Or at least I think it's the tenth for them)

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it. I bought new clothes (with Kiku's and Ino's help), changed my look, and lots of other stuff. Now Kiku, Kiba, and Shino are going to help me get over my shyness over Naruto. I hope it works. I like Naruto so much but he doesn't know I exist unless I or someone else points out I'm there. Well, I'm going to change that. The next time I see Naruto he'll know I'm there and like me!_

_--Hinata_

* * *

A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter so I did that. Sorry it was bad! And in case you didn't know, I'm happy because it's my birthday! I'm turning fifteen today!

Next chapter: For the main plot will probably be Ten-Ten and Neji… I just need to find a thing to do for them… Then probably for the minor is Ino and Shikamaru.

So please review but no flames!


	9. Cloud Gazing and a Date or Hanging Ou

A/N: New Chapter! Thank you to all whom reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters. I just own Chiyo, Meg, Kairi, Sora, Kiku, this plot, and… I think that's about it

_Text:_ online chating

"Text": talking

'Thinking': thinking

* * *

Chapter 9 

Cloud Gazing and a Date... or Hanging Out?

_SportsChick: Hey Sakura!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: TEN-TEN! I haven't talked to you in weeks!_

_SportsChick: …It's been two days. I've been training a lot. So, how's life going for you?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Very… unexpected._

_CherryBlossomSakura: I got the entertainment section for my internship_

_SportsChick: That's great! Isn't that what you wanted?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Yeah, but I had do to some summer in the life with a celebrity, which was __Uchiha Sasuke…_

_SportsChick: You and Sasuke! Aren't you jumping for joy like all the time?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: I was, until he called me annoying!_

_SportsChick: He called you annoying! (grabs a knife and looks evilly) Where is he?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Don't kill him!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: I still like him_

_SportsChick: …But he called you annoying_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Yeah but I guess it's one of those, you know that he doesn't like you but you still like him, thing… you know what I mean?_

_SportsChick: yeah_

_SportsChick: that's probably what Hinata is going through_

_CherryBlossomSakura: …Hinata? What are you talking about?_

_SportsChick: Didn't Hinata tell you? She's trying to get Naruto to like her by changing her look._

_CherryBlossomSakura: No, but that's probably because I haven't talk to her in like two days…_

_CherryBlossomSakura: But at least she's taking my advice to look better and be more confident!_

_SportsChick: I said that she should have stayed with her old look and just try do be more confident._

_SportsChick: I mean looks aren't everything_

_CherryBlossomSakura: says you_

_SportsChick: I'm saying it because it's true!_

_SportsChick: I don't change my look for no one!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: And look how it ends up for you! Only seeing your crush when you're __training! He probably just sees you as a teammate!_

_SportsChick: So? What's the matter with that? I rather be a teammate then a person that annoys my crush!_

_SportsChick: That didn't come out right!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: …Um… sure…_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Um, I have to go now… bye_

_SportsChick: I'm sorry!_

_The user CherryBlossomSakura has signed off_

Ten-Ten sighed as she just started to surf the net since it was a free day today. She forgot how sensitive Sakura was when it came to the topic of boys. And it was true that her own love life wasn't going well. Neji just saw her a teammate and a teammate only.

"I should check my horoscope," Ten-Ten said to herself, sounding bored.

It was like Ten-Ten didn't like horoscopes. She actually loved them. She just wasn't really in the mood for it right now. But since she was online, she should check it on _Chic Chick_'s website.

Actually, the only reason she reads or go on the website of _Chic Chick_ was to read her horoscope. That and to see if they had an article about sports, which were surprisingly often.

Ten-Ten clicked on the light blue background with the white computer typed wording that read 'Horoscopes'. She quickly scrolled down to find her astrological sign and read it.

_Your Weather Forecast For Today:_

_Love is in your favor today. The one you've been crushing on will finally notice you in the way you want to and will give you admiration you deserve. He'll ask you out and you should say yes._

A big smile went on Ten-Ten's face when she was finish reading her horoscope.

"He'll finally notice me," Ten-Ten said softly to herself.

Ten-Ten scrolled up and found Ino's astrological sign. Ino was the only one she hasn't talked to after they all talked together in the internet so maybe her horoscope would say something about her life so far.

_Your Weather Forecast For Today:_

_You're not that sure if you like that one boy that's near you and you don't know his feelings either. You've been in some awkward positions together and people have been telling you to hang out with him more. Love is sort of in balance today. Go hang out with him if you want, but take caution to the wind… literally. When the wind blows, you might get hurt._

"Hm…," Ten-Ten said, as she made a new tab online and typed in Ino's web page. "I wonder if she updated her blog on this guy… maybe it's that Shikamaru guy."

_INO'S BLOG_

_Date: 6/13_

_Today was… sort of weird. My auntie and uncle started to talk to me about Shikamaru. They said that I should hang out with him more and become friends with him. I asked why and they said that his friends were out of town. But the weird part was that my uncle whispered something that I couldn't really make out but sounded like he wanted Shikamaru to stop hanging out with some weird blonde hair girl…._

_Comments (2)_

_Date: 6/12_

_June 11. Saturday_

_I went shopping/sightseeing again today. I bought more clothes and my auntie Kairi bought me a charm bracelet. I bought a flower charm since I love flowers and she bought me two charms: one with the Effie tower and another one with a book. I guess it was because she loves books._

_That reminds me of what happened happen yesterday! The lazy guy I told you about, Shikamaru, came to my uncle and auntie's house to by Shougi with my uncle. I didn't even know about it! Anyways, I was bored that day so I went to their library to see if they have any fashion magazines and I couldn't find any._

_I wanted to go back to my room but I found on of those cool library ladders. I wanted to ride on it so I got on it and did. I climbed to the second floor of the library and since the library isn't air conned, I wanted to go outside. I went outside because there's a patio and then I saw Shikamaru with my uncle playing Shougi._

_I felt so embarrassed because I was dressed in my nightclothes. But before I could do anything my uncle left and said for me to play with him. Since I didn't know how to play he taught me._

_When he was teaching me about the pieces, our hands touched! It might seem like nothing but while he was teaching me and we were playing, we kept on talking. I think we're becoming friends (See Sakura! I am sweet!). And I have to admit, he is cute._

_But so lazy! When I made a move (in Shougi) and told him it was his turn, he was sleeping! I wanted to throw a piece at him!_

_Anyways, after he won for about two times Shikamaru said he had to go somewhere. We said goodbye, but something was wrong. When he left… I felt sad. I mean It's like whenever I see a Sasuke music video or movie then I want to see more._

_Is it possible that I like him? But he's so lazy!_

_--Ino_

_Comments (2)_

After reading that blog entry, Ten-Ten didn't want to read anymore. All the things in her horoscope was true! Shikamaru and Ino had some awkward positions. Ino's auntie and uncle is telling them to hang out with them more. But the part about caution… could it be that weird blonde hair girl?

"She has two comments?" Ten-Ten asked herself, as she clicked on the comments button for the June thirteenth one.

_Commenter: Sakura_

_Made: 6/13. 11:45am._

_You should hang out with Shikamaru. You two could be a couple! And then I'll have Sasuke-kun all to myself! Guess what: I'm doing some thing were I get to hang out with Sasuke-kun like every day of the summer!_

_Commenter: Hinata_

_Made: 6/12 1pm (A/N: I made it the 12th because she's in Japan)_

_I think you should hang out with him, Ino. If your auntie and uncle insist then you should._

"I wonder if I should comment her about that caution thing," Ten-Ten mumbled, as she was tapping her fingernails on the table.

Ten-Ten was about to type down something, but she heard the old wooden door make a creaking noise, that was a sign that someone went in since she was the only one in the cabin. Ten-Ten turned around and saw it was Neji.

"Hey Ten-Ten," Neji greeted.

"Hey Neji," Ten-Ten said, as she was looking at him a bit funnily.

'He looks sort of nervous or something,' Ten-Ten thought in her mind.

"Do you want to go to a nearby town with me since it's free day," Neji said.

The weird thing was that Neji was looking at the ground and not Ten-Ten herself. Now if Ten-Ten didn't read her horoscope she would have thought that Neji was looking at something on the floor.

But since she did, she took this as a sign that he was asking her out on a date and he was a bit shy or something.

"Okay," Ten-Ten accepted, smiling. "Let me get changed though."

"I'll wait outside," Neji said, walking towards the door.

When Ten-Ten heard the door slammed shut, she ran to her suitcase to find something… girly to wear for the "date". But she didn't have any girly stuff.

"Why didn't I listen to Sakura and Ino on bringing something girlish," Ten-Ten moaned in regret, as she was holding up a pink shirt, which was probably the only thing close to girly.

She dug deeper in her suitcase and found a clothes boxes that was sealed with ribbon, and had a post it stuck on it that read 'Caution: This contains clothes that Ino and Sakura bought.'

Ten-Ten smiled, as she undid the ribbon in the box. During the last week of school, the girls went to the mall and Ino and Sakura bought Ten-Ten some clothes that Ten-Ten thought were girly and only packed because Ino and Sakura forced her. But now she was glad she packed it.

So Ten-Ten went on trying to figure out which skirts and stuff to wear, while the computer was still on… forgotten… and Ten-Ten forgetting to tell Ino about her horoscope.

-----------------------------

"What are you doing, Shikamaru?" Ino asked Shikamaru, who was lying on the grass, looking up on the clouds.

Ino decided to take the people's advice and hang out with Shikamaru. Since Shikamaru was cute and Sakura told her that Sasuke was mean (they both like him still, but they're not that obsessed anymore), Ino decided to take a chance.

So Ino went to find Shikamaru and found him in some meadow or something with grass and lots of trees, staring out into the sky.

"Watching the clouds," Shikamaru replied, not even bothering to look at Ino.

"Oh," Ino said, trying to sound interested. "Can I join?"

For once, Shikamaru looked away from the clouds and at Ino.

"Sure," Shikamaru said smiling, which made Ino want to melt.

In her opinion, is smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

-----------------------------

"So, what do you want to do in town?" Ten-Ten asked, as she was looking around.

Right now Ten-Ten and Neji were in the town. It wasn't a big town, it was sort of like a small quaint town that was near the camp. The campers usually went here when they wanted to buy something, send mail to people, and other stuff… like go out on dates.

"What do you want to do?" Neji asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I saw a pearl drink shop as we walked into town," Ten-Ten said, as she was looking at the ground.

Without another word, the two turned around and headed towards the Pearl drink shop with an awkward aura around them.

Even though Ten-Ten wasn't sure if it was a date or not, but if it is then she had a right to feel awkward. I mean they were usually teammates and nothing else! … But what if it wasn't a date?

If it wasn't a date then there shouldn't be anything to feel awkward with… right?

'Okay, pretend this is not a date… Wait, what if it isn't a date?' Ten-Ten asked herself in her mind.

'Just pretend we're just hanging out…. Damn it! If we were really hanging out then we both wouldn't feel so awkward!'

"Ten-Ten."

"What?" Ten-Ten asked, stupidly, as she looked up to see Neji looking at her.

"I said we just passed by the Pearl drink place," Neji said.

"Oh, I knew that," Ten-Ten said, smiling like an idiot. "I was just… um… testing you to see if you knew."

"…Okay then," Neji said, sounding unsure about Ten-Ten's comment.

'I'm an idoit! He probably thinks I'm an idiot!' Ten-Ten yelled in her head as the two walked inside.

The pearl drink shop was pretty. It had nice summer like colors, looked very clean, had circle tables with wicker chairs. And there were only a few people but since it was a small town, it seemed normal.

-----------------------------

"Question five: So do you like it here in Paris?" Ino asked, as she was looking up at the sky.

When Ino lied down next to Shikamaru, they started to play ten questions. It was like twenty questions, but they minus it by ten.

Ino was right now on question five. The first one was if he was Japanese, which he was. The second one was how long he lived in Paris, which was since he was nine. The third was how come he lived in Paris, which was because his dad got transferred. The fourth one was why he was on the plane on from Japan going to France and that answer was he was visiting his friends in Japan.

Ino listened to everything Shikamaru said, and she would remember everything.

"Yeah, but the tourists are troublesome at times," Shikamaru said, not noticing that Ino was giving him a death glare for saying troublesome and that tourists were troublesome since she herself was a tourists. "Question six: Why do you love shopping so much?"

Shikamaru went first on asking Ino ten questions so he was on question six. His first question is why was she so troublesome, which she answered it was because he thought she was troublesome. His second was if she had any friends because she's so troublesome and she answered that she had a lot and had three best friends. His third question was if her best friends were as troublesome as her and she answered that one is into sports to much, one is to quiet, and one is obsessive over the guy she likes. The fourth question is that if she liked someone then why is she bothering her, which she answered that she'd go if she wasn't wanted but Shikamaru said she could stay. The fifth question was if she liked Paris so far and she answered yes especially their shopping since it's, as she quotes, "Her style". And the last question was the one he just asked.

Shikamaru acted like he thought that everything she said was troublesome, but he was actually listening intensity.

"Because clothes look pretty and I like pretty stuff," Ino said, sounding like a mix of making it sound obvious and a dumb blonde.

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

'But I like girls that are troublesome,' Shikamaru said in his mind.

"Question six: is that you're catchphrase?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"…Maybe… Why?"

'I like it,' Ino thought in her head, as she smiled.

"No reason," Ino said, actually out loud.

-----------------------------

(Ten-Ten's POV)

What do I do? What do I say? For once I wish I was Ino or Sakura!

The "date" was going… well. Neji was acting like it was just an ordinary hang out thing. I, on the other hand, was acting sort of stupid and daze like… sort of like a dumb blonde! (A/N: No offense to blondes though) Great then I I'll be like Ino and start obsessing! Why did I wish I was like Ino or Sakura!

"Ten-Ten, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly, as she turned to Neji, who was staring at her.

"I asked, are you okay. You seem a little… off."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said hastily and sounding happy, smiling. "I'm great actually!"

I would be better if I knew if it was a real date though. Even though in my horoscope it said it might be a real date, I need more then a horoscope to see if it's true.

"…Neji," I said, sounding unsure and scared.

"Yeah?" Neji asked, looking at me, sort of concerned like.

-----------------------------

"Ninth question: Do you like me?" Ino asked.

They were already in the ninth question for Ino. Since she had only two chances left, Ino decided to make it romantic wise.

For once, Shikamaru didn't answer quickly. For all the answers, he answered quickly, making it sound like he was waiting for her to answer. But now, he was contemplating on the answer.

The wind breezed by, letting the leaves fall down on them, but that didn't realy change anything. It was a windy day today so they have gotten used to it.

"….Shikamaru?" Ino asked, sitting up and looking at Shikamaru, who had a thinking face on while he was staring up at the clouds, or really Ino since she was blocking his view of the clouds.

"You're troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Ino said, biting her lip, as she lied back down.

"But I like troublesome girls," Shikamaru said, as his hand found his way to Ino's hand.

-----------------------------

(Ten-Ten's POV still)

"Ten-Ten are you okay?" Neji asked me, as I was sitting there like an idiot and not saying

anything.

I have to ask him if it's a real date! Wait, not have: must! Go! How come my mouth isn't

moving?!?!

"…Neji," I started to say, sounding scared. "Is this a real date like boyfriend and

girlfriend?"

Neji smiled… I barely see him smile. But I like it when he smiles.

-----------------------------

"Last question," Ino said, as she looked down at her hand that was intertwined with Shikamaru's.

"Do you want to go out sometime with me?"

For Shikamaru's last question was if he would ask her out then would she say yes and she did answer yes. But since it was his last question, he couldn't really ask until Ino's turn was over. And Ino decided to ask the question of going out.

Shikamaru hesitated to a response. The wind blew by again and the leaves fell on them.

'Stupid wind,' Ino said, brushing the leaves off her with her free hand. 'I hate the wind, but it looks like it gets bigger by every gust."

"Ye--," Shikamaru said, before a big gust of wind went upon them, causing sort of like a leaf tornado.

'Damn you wind,' Ino said, as she got up before the leaf tornado could get to her.

She noticed as Shikamaru got up, he let go of her hand.

"Shika-kun!" a girl's voice cried out.

"—Temari," Shikamaru said.

'Ye… …termari? …Yetermari', Ino thought in her head, thinking that the ye and termari went together. 'What the hell is that? Is it genius way of saying yes?'

A girl come from the trees that Ino didn't know. She had dark blonde hair… well darker then Ino's anyways. Four spiky things were sticking out of her hair, which reminded Ino of Shikamaru's pineapple hair and onyx eyes. She was wearing a light purple to pink shirt with a miniskirt of the same color and a black belt. She looked around nineteen or something close to that.

"Hey Shikamaru!" the girl greeted, with a smile, as she hugged Shikamaru, who… hugged her back!

'What the hell!' Ino yelled in her head. 'Who is this girl!'

"Ino, this is Temari," Shikamaru said when they stopped hugging.

"Shikamaru, it's so nice to meet your sister," Ino said, sounding hopeful.

"She's not my sister," Shikamaru said.

"…Your cousin?" Ino asked, sounding hopeful.

"We're not related," Shikamaru said.

"Are you teaching her how to read?" Ino asked, sounding a bit mad.

(A/N: From 'Shikamaru, it's so nice to meet your sister' to now, I got those lines off of The Fresh

Prince of Bell Air)

"Shika-kun, who is this blonde bimbo?" Temari asked Shikamaru, making it sound like she was

trying to whisper… it didn't work.

"Blonde bimbo!?" Ino yelled exclaimed, sounding angry. "More like blonde bombshell!" (A/N: Okay

I got the blonde bombshell from a fan art picture of Ino that said blonde bombshell).

"Temari, this is Ino," Shikamaru said, sounding a bit scared.

"Pig," Temari said, giving a smug like smile to Ino since her name meant pig as she linked arms

with Shikamaru. "I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend."

"…Ino I could explain," Shikamaru started to say.

"You don't need to," Ino said, trying really hard to hold back her tears but her voice sounded sad. She then turned around and started to walk away because she knew she couldn't hold her tears for long. "I get it. You have a girlfriend. I'm just a girl from next door that's visiting."

"…Ino," Shikamaru stammered.

"Hope you have a happy life together!" Ino yelled to them dramatically, as she started to run as she felt a hot tear slide from her face.

Ino ran with tears coming out of her eyes until she reached her room in her auntie and uncle's house. She grabbed tissues that she had in her room.

"Without me," Ino croaked, as she started to blow her nose and knowing that her nose is going to

look red by just five minutes.

-----------------------------

(Normal POV)

It was quiet for a while. Ten-Ten couldn't tell if Neji was either thinking of an answer or just hesitating for suspense.

"It's a --," Neji started to say.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES!" a voice boomed from behind Ten-Ten, which made her did an anime fall.

'LEE!' Ten-Ten yelled in her head, as Ten-Ten in reality was crushing her plastic cup that was sadly empty since she wanted to take the tapioca balls in the pearl drink from the straw and shoot them at Lee to ruin what Neji was going to say.

"What is it Lee?" Neji asked, like they weren't even doing anything.

"We have to go now! Gai-sensei said we must meet him back in our cabin at camp!" Lee yelled.

"YOUTH!" Lee yelled, as he started to run out of the shop, which made people stare at him like an idiot.

"We should go," Ten-ten said, giving up on thinking of this as a date with Neji.

Neji grabbed Ten-Ten's hand, which made Ten-Ten look at their hands together and then at Neji.

"Yeah," Neji said, as he leaned in and gave Ten-Ten a kiss on the lips. After he stop he smiled at Ten-Ten, who was shocked but had a smile on her face now. Neji smiled and squeezed her hand.

"For both of the things you said."

And with that, Neji and Ten-Ten walked to the camp, holding hands.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! It's sort of sad that Ten-ten and Neji are together while Ino is only together with tissues. Anyways, I want to do a time skip because this is going way to slow. 

Next chapter: More Sakura and Sasuke.

Please review but no flames!


	10. Painc! At The Cafe!

A/N: I'm posting up two chapters today because I'm not going to be here in Christmas so this was suppose to be put in Christmas. I'm going to be in Phillipines where there's no internet. But I'll write more when I'm in the airplane and stuff.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Panic! In the Cafe!

It's been two weeks. Two okay weeks for Sakura. She decided to deal with Sasuke hating her. But of course it was an act. She was still sad, but she didn't cry over it.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing this Friday night?" Meg asked, as she was leaning on the doorway to Sakura's room.

Sakura was throwing clothes everywhere frantically, muttering something about nothing to wear.

"I'm going to La Grande Cafe," Sakura said, trying hard to pronounce the name of the cafe right.

"…The big café?" Meg said, trying to translate it in English.

"Yeah," Sakura said nodding. "That's where Sasuke first performed ever and he decided to perform there again."

"So why are you trying to find something nice to wear since you're over him?" Meg asked.

"Well, I still like him! I'm just not in a obsessed way," Sakura replied, throwing a shirt aside and grabbing a new one.

"Good luck then," Meg said.

Meg turned around and walked towards the loft. Chiyo was writing something in her journal again.

"Hey Chiyo, what are you writing?" Meg asked her best friend.

"The book that I've been telling you about. The one where the girl meets her idol and he thinks she's stupid. I'm writing a part where they go in a club and he gets really jealous of some guy," Chiyo said, smiling, as she was writing on her journal.

"…Okay then."

-----------------------------

"Hinata, it's only been two weeks and you're really improving!" Kiku exclaimed, very happy for Hinata, who was smiling herself.

Right now Hinata and Kiku were in Kiku's mansion, her room to be exact. They were both sitting cross legged facing each other on a tatami mat with a plate of cookies beside them. Kiba and Shino couldn't be in this session of making Hinata better, but they weren't really needed anyways.

"That's good news," Hinata said, as she examined a cookie. "What's in this cookie?"

"I think it's a macadamia nut and white chocolate," Kiku said, looking at the cookie. She then turned to Hinata, confused. "Why?"

"Oh," Hinata said, putting the cookie down and grabbing a chocolate chip one. "I'm highly allergic to macadamias."

"That sucks," Kiku said, grabbing the cookie Hinata put down. "Anyways, I have a plan. I asked my parents and they said it was okay for me to have a party next week. I'm going to invite everyone that was from our class that aren't in vacation including Naruto."

Hinata still seen Naruto, while she was progressing, but she always putting her hair in the boyish way at work and didn't put on her make-up. The good news was that she wasn't that shy as much to him.

"Do you think I could do it?" Hinata asked.

"I know you can," Kiku said, giving a reassured smile.

-----------------------------

"Welcome everyone," Sasuke said, with a microphone in front of him. "And thanks for coming here. This is the first place I performed so I decided to perform here again. Please buy some food and enjoy the show."

La Grande Cafe was really big Sakura noted. And there were lots of people, but that was probably due to the fact that Sasuke was there. Sasuke was in the back part of the place, sitting on a stool with a acoustic guitar with him and a mic stand in front.

Since he was doing acoustic versions of some of his songs, he only needed himself.

Sakura was in a table alone. She was in front of course and was writing in her notepad.

_Sakura's notes on La Grande Cafe. June 27th _(A/N: I'm just guessing on the date)

_Friday._

_-Big crowd, which is good because of the big space_

_-Very stuffy_

_-Sasuke looks cute in his dark blue shirt_

Again, Sakura had to cross out the last comment she made. She noticed she did that way too much and Chiyo always gives her a confused stare at her when she reads over the notes.

'Focus Sakura,' Sakura murmured to herself. 'You can't write down how Sasuke looks.'

**And you shouldn't since he calls us annoying on a daily basis!**

"The first song I will perform is called "For You I will"," Sasuke said. "Hope you like it."

'He sounds so nice and sweet by his songs and when he's talking in public,' Sakura thought to herself, as she was humming with the song. 'But I guess since he's such a great actor, you can't really tell the difference."

"Hey is this seat taken?" a voice asked, interrupting Sakura from her thoughts.

"Huh, no it's okay you can sit there," Sakura said, not even knowing who she was

talking to.

"Thanks," the voice, most likely a guy, said as he sat down.

Sakura observed the person and it was a guy. He had black hair, black eyes, was wearing a black shirt, and looked sort of like Sasuke! Well not really he just had that same kind of aura with him: silent yet cool and cute.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, trying hard not to look at the guy a lot.

"Sai," The guy named Sai replied. "Yours?"

"Sakura."

"Well Sakura I don't do this often but for you I will," Sai said, actually going in synch on when Sasuke said ˜for you I will'. "But do you want to go somewhere?"

"Sai, I'm flattered," Sakura said, smiling and blushing slightly. "But I kind of have to stay here."

"I get it," Sai said, smiling a cool smile. "How about tomorrow then?"

"I'll think about," Sakura said, still smiling.

'He's cute,' Sakura thought to herself.

**Cha! And he's better the Sasuke!**

When Sai and Sakura were talking, neither of them noticed that Sasuke was looking at them,

evilly.

'˜Who the hell is that guy?' Sasuke asked himself.

And what Sasuke didn't notice was that Kakashi was looking at Sasuke then at Sakura, and then his perverted books.

'This is not going to end well,' Kakashi thought.

-----------------------------

"Maybe you should talk to that Shikamaru guy," a girl with blonde hair that was in messy

bun said to Ino.

"No way," Ino said, pressing the button that denied the caller, who was Shikamaru.

During the two weeks, Ino got over Shikamaru and ignored him by not returning his phone calls, running away if he comes near, and stuff like that. And Ino meet a girl in Paris that liked the same thing she liked so they were instant friends. Her name was Anne-Marie.

Right now Ino and Anne-Marie were walking in the streets of Paris because they wanted to go shopping.

"So he wanted to go out with you while he was dating an other girl," Anne-Marie started to say. "But you should at least make him explain what happened."

"I know what happened!" Ino exclaimed. "He was dating this Temari girl, he asked me out, I found out about Temari, and I broke up with him before he could with me."

"I should do something to get Ino and Shikamaru together,' Anne Marie thought in her head.

-----------------------------

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me," Sai said, getting out of his seat.

"Okay," Sakura said.

'This is my chance,' Sasuke said in his head.

"Okay, I'm going to take a break for a while," Sasuke said to the microphone.

Sasuke got off his stool and sat at the chair that Sai was seating on.

To the fan girls that were around here, which were to many to count, they were envious of Sakura and wanted to rip her eyes out…they were vicious fan girls.

But to Sakura herself, she didn't want Sasuke to sit there since Sai was sitting there.

"So what's up with that guy sitting here a while ago?" Sasuke asked, getting right to the point and sounding a bit jealous, but not so much for Sakura to notice.

"Well, he actually thinks I'm not annoying and he asked me out for tomorrow," Sakura said, while looking at her drink and smiling at the end.

"Tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Damn this guy's to quick," Sasuke thought.

"Well, it would have been today, but I had to come here and write about you," Sakura said, sounding like she would have taken the date.

"You can't go tomorrow," Sasuke, said, his voice sounding a bit angry.

"Why not?" Sakura asked with an attitude.

"Because I have a concert."

"Since when?"

'Right now,' Sasuke said in his head.

"It's been booked ever since April," Sasuke lied. "It's in a county fair."

"I don't remember your schedule saying anything about it," Sakura snapped.

"Well, someone might have forgotten to write it in," Sasuke said.

"Is there something wrong here?" a voice asked from Sasuke's behind.

"No, Sai," Sakura said, smiling a flirty smile.

'She never gave a smile like that to me before,' Sasuke thought enviously.

"Actually there is," Sasuke said standing up.

'This guy is going to wish he was never born,' Sasuke thought as he cracked his knuckles.

-----------------------------

"You three are acting as youthful as ever!" Gai yelled to his three students, who were panting because they just ran 100 laps.

For Ten-Ten's two weeks, it's been going great. She and Neji were together and didn't act that much affectionate. They just held hands sometimes, there was the occasional kiss on the cheek in public, and once or twice they kissed on the lips in public.

Gai approved of this and said "Youthfulness is only strengthen by love". Lee, who did what ever Gai did, agreed with Gai and said, "My youthfulness is strengthen by Sakura-Chan!"

The people against they're team thought this was great because it would give a week point for Neji and/or Ten-Ten, but they were wrong. They were the same when it came to training and fightingâ€¦ probably even better.

"It's all thanks to you Gai-sensei that we are acting so youthful!" Lee said.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"How come me and you are together but we don't have a sunset background?" Ten-Ten asked Neji, as they watched the background on Lee and Gai turn sunset like.

"I'm glad we don't have a sunset background," Neji said, putting his arm around Ten-Ten.

-----------------------------

"Are you Sakura's brother or something?" Sai asked Sasuke.

Right now Sasuke was interrogating Sai about his business with Sakura. This was only like a minute, but people (mostly the paparazzi) were listening intently.

"No," Sasuke said.

"Then what's your problem with me?" Sai asked. "Sakura tells me that you don't really like her so why can't I date her?"

"Because," Sasuke said.

"Because of what?" Sakura asked, standing up, sounding angry. "You had your chance

and you called me annoying. So now you're acting like a jealous buffoon for apparently a girl you think is annoying!"

"Sakura, you stay out of this," Sasuke said.

"Well, this fight is about her so I think she should have some say in it," Sai said.

"Stop making me look like the bad guy!" Sasuke yelled.

"You are though," Sai smirked.

Maybe it was just the moment of intensity, Sai being such a jerk to Sasuke's opinion, the paparazzi writing down everything, or even the stupid fan girls that was recording this to put it on the many websites of Sasuke's shrines but whatever it was, Sasuke just did something that would make everyone shock: he punched Sai in the face.

-----------------------------

"Sakura, I was informed earlier that Sasuke punched a person in the cafe he was performing in because of you, is that true?" Tsuande asked Sakura.

Right now it was like 12 in the night and Sakura was in the loft of the intern's suite. Tsuande was there and giving Sakura a lecture.

When Sasuke punched Sai, they started to fight. Kakashi had to make them stop and the little concert thing ended. It was a shock to everyone and now Sasuke will be the cover off every Magazine tomorrow with him fighting and punching.

"Yes, this is true Miss. Tsuande," Sakura said, looking on the floor.

Sakura wasn't happy that two guys were fighting over her and one of them happens to be the Uchiha Sasuke. If this was any other time then she would have been ecstatic and take Sasuke, but this wasn't any other time. She was an intern at the most prodigious magazine. And Sasuke was her client. Sakura could be sent home for ruining Sasuke.

"Well, Kakashi-san said Sasuke is all right and nothing is wrong with him in appearance," Tsuande said. "But you cannot mix your social life with your intern life. You better cancel the date with that other guy."

"But Miss. Tsuande!" Sakura protested. "I really wanted to go out with him!"

"Silence," Tsuande said sternly. "It's an order. You shouldn't date anyone unless you have a day off. Now tomorrow you just have to spend time with Sasuke in his mansion since he has no concerts. With you going you should say sorry for getting him involved in a sticky situation with the press. Now goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss. Tsuande," Sakura sighed, as she got off the couch and went towards her room.

"I knew it! There's no concert tomorrow!' Sakura said in her mind.

**What a liar!**

'But why would he lie?' Sakura asked.

"I still don't get you Sakura," a voice said, that was in the shadows so Sakura couldn't really see who it was. But Sakura could tell by the phoniness and iciness in the voice.

"What don't you get about me Nicole?" Sakura asked, getting a little annoyed of Nicole not getting basically anything.

Nicole came out of the shadows. Even if Nicole was wearing her pajamas, it was one of the best. Probably from some very rich brand or even custom made to her liking.

"You can have the guy that was voted most desirable, Sasuke Uchiha," Nicole started to say.  
"And you even obsessed over him because of all the posters you have of him in your room. But then you see some guy and go out with him? Especially since Sasuke starts to notice

you! Are you like an idiot?"

"'m not an idiot, Nicole," Sakura replied, while clutching her knuckles.

Sakura didn't want to explain her reasons to Nicole. Waking up near midnight, especially the night she'd been through was bad enough. But now she had to deal with Nicole's stupid drama towards her? No one would want to deal with it so Sakura just continued to walk towards her room.

"But if you don't want Sasuke then I'll take him!" Nicole yelled out. "Even if you want him back, guess what: I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!"

"SHUT UP NICOLE!" a voice, most likely Meg yelled from her room. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

'How can she even have Sasuke? Sakura thought, sounding mad. 'I mean Sasuke wouldn't give him the time of day!'

**Hell yeah! We'll kick Nicole stupid butt before we let her get Sasuke!**

"Wait," Sakura said, actually out loud, as she leaned her door after she closed it. "Am I acting jealous over Sasuke? Sasuke hates me, why should I be jealous if someone wants him?"

…**I don't know! Maybe it's because: HE PUNCHED SOMEONE FOR YOU!**

'So he was equally jealous?' Sakura asked herself. 'Does that mean he likes me?'

* * *

A/N: Does he like Sakura? Who knows wait, I DO… not know. I haven't written the next part of them yet. And what will Anne-Marie do to get Ino and Shikamaru together? And what will happen in the party for Hinata? And… well I didn't really write a plot for Ten-Ten and Neji yet because I still need to find one.

And Sai is actually a character in Naruto in the Part 2 series, but he doesn't really like Sakura since he calls her ugly, but he replaced Sasuke so I thought he should be there.

Next chapter: I don't know yet! You finally have to do something instead of reading and reviewing! I have a lot of ideas but I don't know which one should go first! Here's the choices!

-Sasuke and Sakura: Sakura goes to Sasuke's house to talk to him. Sasuke gets annoyed and Sakura sings what's on her mind. But when Sasuke says he doesn't know she sang and Sakura replies that they never really talked about their past, Sakura will learn about Sasuke's dark past that made him as he is today

-Shikamaru and Ino: Anne-Marie begs Shikamaru to do something special for Ino. For Ino she goes shopping with Anne-Marie and at the night Anne-Marie leaves and she goes out around Paris… with Shikamaru?

-Naruto and Hinata: It's party time! And Naruto meets the new Hinata!… although at first he had no idea it was Hinata. But everything seems to go bad for Hinata! She seems to only remember the few of many things that help her be confident. And it gets worse just by a cookie!

-Neji and Ten-Ten: Everything is great for the two! But every good things must come to an end… but why should it end with Ten-Ten in… the hospital!

…I just had to make up something for Neji and Ten-Ten and that was the only thing I could think of. So pick two… or one. This voting will end at… December 14 because I'll be leaving at the 15th… or 17th. Still please review but no flames! Hope everyone has a great… whatever they celebrate!


	11. Ville Lumiere

A/N: I'm back! With insect bites that itch so much! Okay, even though time in Philippines (where my vacation was at) went really slow, I was busy visiting my relatives and sleeping so I only wrote like half of this chapter (sorry!).

And sorry for not updating when I got back (Dec. 31). I got caught up with schoolwork and DevianART. And my sister won't let me continue my fan fics (or DevianART) because I'm not doing so well in school (even though I'm getting one C, 2 B's, and the rest are A's) so I'm typing it in my family's laptop (that still doesn't have internet) and then connect to the internet and mailing it then putting it in some word document and yeah put it on fan fiction. So I'm updating a little slower since I'm doing it secretly. But I will update this becuase I love this story.

So you people voted for Shikamaru and Ino (3votes). Next will be Neji and Ten-Ten with two votes (well one commented that the NejiTen was short so I counted it as a vote). After will be Sasuke and Sakura with two votes (I wanted NejiTen to be first). And Naruto and Hinata with one vote.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto or else I wouldn't have time to write this!

* * *

Chapter 11

Ville Lumiere

"Bye Anne-Marie," Ino said, as she walked away from a regular looking house, where Anne-Marie was waving good-bye.

"Bye," Anne-Marie said, smiling.

'I should do something to help Shikamaru and Ino be together,' Anne-Marie thought in her head.

-----------------------------

"So do you want to come up with a plan to help you and Ino get together?"

"I already have a plan."

"What is it?"

"It's to troublesome here, I'll explain it later."

-----------------------------

"You're sick? How can you be sick?" Ino yelled furiously to the phone.

It was the next day after Anne-Marie decided she'll match Shikamaru and Ino, but with Shikamaru's help. They came up with a plan. And it all starts with Anne-Marie pretending to be sick so she can't go shopping with Ino.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I got sick even if it's hot outside," Anne-Marie said, trying her best sick voice. "Still, can you pick a few things up for me? My parents aren't home so they can't."

"All right," Ino said, still sounding mad. "What is it?"

"Go to the shoe store we went to yesterday and buy those shoes we both wanted."

"Lucky! I wanted those shoes!" Ino complained.

"Well you can borrow them if you like," Anne-Marie lied hastily because she hated lying and because that wasn't part of the dialogue she wrote down. "And the cashier will tell you were else to go. I told all the stores that you'll be picking them up for me."

"Okay, but am I going to pay for all this?"

'No duh, it's basically yours,' Anne-Marie said in her head.

"Just ask your auntie for it because I told her about it to and she knows I'll pay her back," Anne-Marie said to Ino.

"Okay feel better. Bye," Ino said.

"Bye," Anne-Marie replied.

After Anne-Marie hanged up the phone, she picked it back up and dialed a number.

"Shikamaru?" Anne-Marie asked through the phone.

"What?" Shikamaru's voice asked, sounding irritated. "I was sleeping!"

"Phase 1 is done," Anne-Marie said, proudly. "Ready to do phase 2?"

"It's troublesome, but I'll do it."

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"Why do you always say troublesome?"

"…"

"…"

"It's troublesome." Anne-Marie sweat dropped at this answer.

-----------------------------

"These shoes are really great," Ino praised the shoes, as she walked out of the shoe store.

Right now Ino just bought the shoes for Anne-Marie. Ino open the folded piece of appear the cashier gave her from Anne-Marie and read it.

"Go to a dress store and get whatever dress you want, but make it formal like," Ino read. She then gave a confused look at the paper. "Why one I want?"

Ino thought about that for a moment, only to shrug it off and headed towards a dress store.

-----------------------------

"Shika-kun, what's wrong?" Temari asked, trying her best to sound cute so he would tell her.

Right now Shikamaru was at Temari's house. Since Shikamaru barely came inside Temari's house (he'd usually wait outside) anyone would thing it's because of bad news.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru answered.

"Well everything is troublesome to you so this will be good news?" Temari guessed, batting her eyelashes.

"It's not good news Temari," Shikamaru sighed and he turned away from her and rubbed his temples. His voice went into a mumble. "This is going to be troublesome."

"…Shika-kun?"

-----------------------------

"Go to the salon and get your hair done," Ino read the paper. Her face was as confused as it could ever be. "Why do I have to get my hair done?"

Again she shrugged it off and went towards the salon.

'Free hairstyle, cool,'

-----------------------------

"I bet it was all cause of that stupid Ino girl!" Temari yelled furiously as she chopped some vegetables to release her anger.

Right now Temari was cooking just so she could chop something with a knife and pretended it was Ino.

Needless to say Shikamaru broke up with Temari and Temari was furious. She now blames Ino because "Temari is to sexy or hot to be let go" (or at least that's what Temari claims about herself.

"Hey Temari!" Kankuro, (her younger brother) greeted happily and unaware of her older sister's angriness. "So you're cooking dinner? It's only 6."

"I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Temari yelled, as she threw a knife near Kankuro, who quickly went out the door.

"I'll get Shikamaru back know matter what," Temari said, picking up the knife she threw at her brother. "And I'll make that… that pig Ino pay for taking him away for me!"

-----------------------------

"Wear the dress and shoes you bought and after go to the Effie Tower at 7 and wait for someone with red roses," Ino read, getting confused by every word she read.

-----------------------------

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru said, tying his tie.

Right now Shikamaru and Anne-Marie were in Shikamaru's living room. Anne-Marie was sitting on Shikamaru's couch, giving a reassuring smile while Shikamaru was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Don't worry," Anne-Marie said, trying to reassure Shikamaru. She then glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:30. "It's six thirty! You better go to the Effie Tower!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, as he grabbed a bouquet of red roses and headed towards the door.

"It'll all be okay!" Anne-Marie yelled reassuring so Shikamaru to hear. When she heard the door closed, she sighed. "I hope."

-----------------------------

"Who is this guy with the red roses and when is he going to come?" Ino asked, looking at her watch. "It's …6:45."

Ino was right now in the Effie Tower, dressed and everything. She was wearing a pretty teal blue halter dress up to her knees. She was wearing teal flats. Her hair was put up in some fancy way that was too hard to explain (A/N: I couldn't think of some hairstyle).

"Ino, is that you?" a voice asked from behind.

'That voice,' Ino said, her eyes widen in shock.

She turned around and saw who she thought it was: Shikamaru.

Now Shikamaru was looking… sort of funny. He was wearing a suit and regular Vans slip-ons. He had a 'this is to troublesome' look on his face and he was holding… a dozen red roses.

"Shikamaru…" Ino said, smiling as she hugged him, which was a total shock to Shikamaru.

'Troublesome, troublesome, she is troublesome,' Shikamaru said in his head.

'He's the one,' Ino thought, smiling as she took a deep breath in. '…Wait, what about…'

"Temari," Ino said under her breath.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Temari!" Ino repeated, her voice now stern and… madder. "That girl that you were dating while trying to sweet talk me!"

"I broke up with her," Shikamaru said.

"…Broke up?"

"Listen," Shikamaru said, putting his finger on Ino's lips to show that she needed to shut up. "I know when we first met we didn't get along and then we got along and you found out I had a girlfriend. But when I was with you I forgot all about Temari."

"…And?"

"And I broke up with her to be with you."

"…You're not the romantic type are you?"

"Tell me after we go around "Ville Lumiere"," Shikamaru said, smirking a bit and trying to do his best French accent at the end. (A/N: Ville Lumiere means City of Lights. I read in my French book that Paris was called that sometimes).

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and lead her somewhere, while Ino was blushing and looking dazed with a dumb lovely dovey smile on her face.

'British might have the cutest accents ever but Shikamaru's French accent could beat them,' Ino thought in her head, as she pulled the bouquet of roses closer to her and inhaling the scent.

It was a different scent of roses. Her family owning a flower shop and her working at it she knew the scent of roses and probably every flower. But this scent was special. The scent of roses were mixed in with Shikamaru's scent, which Ino couldn't explained how it smelled but it made her feel comforted, safe, and it always made her heart feel all bright and special.

-----------------------------

(A/N: I wished I've been to Paris, but I haven't so for the next parts, I'm making up)

Now Ino never seen Paris at night since she was always sleeping and that she always wanted the windows closed at nights since she was used to it. And even though she did see it once when her auntie and uncle were driving her from the airport to their house but Ino was sleepy so she didn't see anything.

But now, Ino saw on how amazing it all was. It was so beautiful. Lights came from mostly everywhere. The structure of the buildings were so old but yet so great. It made Ino think that she was back in time like one of those old movies.

Shikamaru usually just talked about what the things that they were visiting (usually saying how troublesome some were) but after that they just talked about regular stuff. But it wasn't like when they were in the grass two weeks ago, but more like it was an awkward thing as in if two people just met each other.

When it was around eight, Shikamaru stopped at a place that Ino couldn't pronounce or even want to try to pronounce it. But she could tell that it looked expensive. It was like three stories high and was highly decorated with fairy lights and other fancy lights… and that was just from the outside!

"Why are we stopping here?" Ino asked.

'I don't think I could even walk inside a place that looks this rich,' Ino thought in her head.

"This is where we're eating," Shikamaru said, grabbing Ino by the hand again and going inside the restaurant.

(A/N: Again I made this place up… I'm bad at describing places)

Ino gasped in amazement when they went inside the restaurant. The whole thing was lit by tables that had candlelight and a huge fancy chandelier in the middle of the room and even that was candlelit. The room was huge with a lot of tables that were made of white marble and the top covered with white tablecloth.

"Do you have a reservation?" Some lady asked Shikamaru and Ino, although looking at something else, apparently bored.

"Yes, it's under Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru replied, sounding bored like the lady.

"Oh!" the lady said, now looking at the two, sounding surprised. "Yes, Mr. Nara, we'll tell them that you're here. Please go up stairs. Do you want me to hold her back?"

'Who's the "her" to hold back? Who are them? And where did that lady get her earrings? There really nice,' Ino thought in her head.

"No, it's okay," Shikamaru, said, shaking his head. "We'll be going up now."

"Yes, Mr. Nara," the lady said.

"Troublesome." Ino heard Shikamaru mumble, as he grabbed her hand (yet again) and lead her towards the stairs.

Now there was an elevator but it was going to the second floor already. But the stairs were beautiful. It was like some kind of cream marble stairs that looked very elegant for some reason.

"Why did that lady look like you were important?" Ino asked.

Ino decided to ask Shikamaru about all the questions that flooded through her mind, with this one as the first.

"My father owns this restaurant," Shikamaru answered, like it was nothing.

'WHAT THE HHEEELLL?' Ino yelled in her mind, obviously shocked. 'No wonder he lives in a big house!'

"…Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino funny.

"Yeah!" Ino said quickly. "Um… Where's the bathroom?"

"Straight, to the hallway and the right door," Shikamaru said, leading Ino to the right of the second floor. "Meet me at the third floor and tell a worker you're with me."

"Thanks," Ino said, blushing a bit because Shikamaru was practically hugging him.

As Ino headed towards the hallway, Shikamaru smiled.

"I knew she'd had to go to the bathroom."

-----------------------------

"It gets better by every floor, and the first floor was nice," Ino mumbled to herself.

Ino glanced at the people (a lot of people) that were eating happily. The food looked mixed. If Ino saw Italian food in one table, she'll see Chinese food next to that one, and then Indian, Japanese, American, and more.

-----------------------------

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said, walking outside.

"Do you want us to put back the instruments, Mr. Nara?" a guy that worked in the restaurant asked.

"No, I'm doing this for a troublesome girl."

"…"

"It's simple love math. A double troublesome equals good for me."

"…"

"Love is troublesome."

"…Okay then, Mr. Nara."

-----------------------------

"Dang, even the bathrooms were nice," Ino mumbled, as she was going up the stairs again, but this time to the third floor.

-----------------------------

"Mr. Nara, the pianist and violinist has arrived," the same worker guy said to Shikamaru, who was just sitting down at a stool.

"Okay," Shikamaru said, now grabbing something from the ground.

-----------------------------

"Please follow me Ms. Ino," a waitresses said to Ino, who was following her, cautiously.

'What if this is a trap?' Ino questioned. 'What if they're going to throw me off the third floor window? What happens if that stupid ugly Temari is here? Then I would whop her booty!'

"Here you go, Ms. Ino," the waitresses said, opening a glass door that lead to… outside?

Ino walked through the door and looked around in shock. The freaking balcony was great! It was, again, made of white marble (which was shocking that it wouldn't fall) There were fairy lights around mostly everywhere. The stars looked magnificent that Ino wished she could just sleep in them. There was a grand piano and a violinist, and a guitarist that was… Shikamaru?

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked, confused, as she stepped closer to see that the guy sitting with the acoustic guitar was actually Shikamaru.

"Ino, I know I'm no Sasuke who sings like a so called angel or whatever. And I'm no Sasuke who apparently doesn't cheat on anyone. But I can't be Sasuke, I could only be me and I wrote this song for you," Shikamaru said.

Ino looked at Shikamaru as if he just morphed into a girl.

'What is he talking about?' Ino thought in her head. 'Did he overhear me when I said he should have been more like Sasuke that time on the plane? Since when did he write songs!?'

Ino's thoughts of confusion stopped for a moment as she heard the piano play an amazing melody as Shikamaru reached up for a microphone that was on a stand and was up to his level since he was sitting on a stool.

(A/N: This song is called Our Eyes. It's from Teddy Geiger. I wish I could give you a link to find the song like on youtube or something, but I'm in the process of creating it right now. Try searching for it…I don't know. You can't get the CD (which is called Snow Blankets The Night) because you can only get the CD or just this song on iTunes. When I made the AMV on YouTube, I'll tell you because this song is really good).

_You seem so afraid  
Afraid you'll regret Regret getting closer and connected to me  
And I feel like that to but I'm scared,  
Scared you'll leave while you still feel you can  
So I'll just wait and see  
So I'll just wait and see, and see _

_Let our eyes say words we'll leave unspoken  
While were trying to be careful  
And words can be so confusing while were trying to be careful  
But not to careful_

'SHIKAMARU CAN PLAY THE GUITAR!' Ino screamed in her head like a fan girl.

Although Shikamaru started to play the guitar like in the 'Let Our eyes say words we'll leave unspoken' part, Ino was in shock the whole time. Ino only knew that he played the piano because he heard him play in his house.

_Fear, it has its place  
Folded in squares squarely  
Tucked in the back pockets of all minds  
And yes it's reckless to laugh  
Pointless to decide  
Just let your world collide with mine  
Let's not wait and see _

_Let our eyes say words we'll leave unspoken  
While were trying to be careful  
And words can be so confusing while were trying to be careful  
But not too careful_

What's the average number of times people feel this way in a lifetime  
Lets not waste more time

'So this song is all about feel doubtful about your feelings towards someone and even though you want to be with the person, you try not to get yourself hurt like the careful part. But now it shows that one person is going to take that risk because they feel a certain way,' Ino thought in her head, while listening to the interlude of the song, which was like the rest of the song: wonderful. 'And he said this song he wrote was about me…'

"Shikamaru?" Ino said, doubtful and hesitating.

"Sh," Shikamaru said, as he started to reach for the microphone again.

"Shikamaru," Ino said again, after the song ended.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked, like this was some normal conversation and like he didn't play a song that made Ino melt throughout it.

_Let our eyes say words we'll leave unspoken  
While were trying to be careful  
And words can be so confusing while were trying to be careful  
Not too careful  
Not too careful_

"Was that song really about me?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, looking at the floor so she wouldn't see his blush.

'I knew this was to troublesome to do,' Shikamaru thought.

Ino wiped a tear that was coming out of her eye as she was smiling and her legs trembled a bit.

"Why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

Ino didn't answer, but embraced him in a hug as she wiped more tears from her eyes, and although she wasn't even looking at Shikamaru since they were in a hug, she began to speak.

"Thank you," Ino whispered after she sniffled a bit. "I never had a song written about me and this is how I would image it, but better because it's you who's singing to me."

"You're… you're too troublesome, Ino," Shikamaru said.

"I know."

"I like troublesome girls."

"I know."

Shikamaru pushed Ino so she could look at him and he smiled at the confused blonde looking up at him. He grabbed a rose from the bouquet that Ino was still holding and reached for his pants pocket to reveal a white box.

"Ino Yamaka, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend," Shikamaru asked, as he opened the white box to reveal a golden heart charm.

'…The charm I wanted since my auntie bought me a charm bracelet,' Ino thought.

"Yes," Ino said, smiling and tearing up again.

She kissed him in the lips, as Shikamaru wiped away the tear from her face.

-----------------------------

"INO! WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN? I've been trying to call you!" Sakura yelled into Ino's ear.

It's now almost midnight, and Ino just came back to auntie's house to find out that Sakura called nonstop at the house. But since Ino was to dazed and happy to remember it must be really early in LA, she didn't really care what Sakura had to say because she had something to say.

"I've been with Shikamaru," Ino said, dreamily. "You never guess what happen Sakura, it's been the most amazing night of my life."

"Ino—" Sakura tried to say.

"First my friend told me to buy all these stuff…" Ino continued.

"INO!" Sakura said, getting angry.

"And then I met Shikamaru at the Effie Tower and we went to his father's restaurant…" Ino said, either ignoring Sakura or not noticing Sakura's voice.

"INO! TEN-TEN'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND SHE'S CLOSE TO DYING!" Sakura's voice yelled through the phone.

"Sakura, just because you don't want me to continue my story, doesn't mean you have to make up mean lies about Ten-Ten," Ino said to the phone, sternly.

"I'm not lying," Sakura's voice choked, as Ino could tell she was starting to cry. "When she was fighting with someone, the person hit her to hard or something… she's in the hospital and the nurse I was talking to said that she had a better chance of dying then living. She's been in the hospital since 7 pm for you're time."

"…Ten-Ten," Ino said, shocked, as she dropped her phone.

For the probably third time of this night, Ino cried. But for the first two it was in joy, now it was in sorrow. Her best friend could be dead and all she could think about is that when it was 7, Ino was starting to have the time of her life while Ten-Ten was probably spitting up blood.

* * *

A/N: …I never thought I'd write that kind of ending. Anyways, what will happen to Ten-Ten!

Next chapter: Neji reflects on how this all happens and starts to think about his relationship with Ten-Ten.

Thanks to Yin's Crescent who suggested that a person from another team will be really jealous of Gai's team victories so they do something bad to Ten-Ten.

Please review but no flames!


	12. You Don’t Need To Show To Love

A/N: SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I took so long to update! I got caught up in homework and deviantart… Now I'm going to shut up so you'll know what would happen! (I hope she survives! …Wait I know what's going to happen).

And even though it's sound five, I'm making it sound four! Why? …I don't know it'll just seem weird if there were five people in a three people thing and four is closer to three.

"Text": talking

'Text': thinking

_Text:_ Ten-ten's memories and in Ten-Ten's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 12

You Don't Need To Show To Love

"_Damn," I heard Neji curse under his breath, grabbing his bruised arm._

_He said it indifferently, but I knew he was hurt and mad. He won the fight, but the bruised the guy gave him still hurt. I knew it was hurting, even if he didn't show it._

"_Do you want me to get an ice bag or something?" I offered my boyfriend since he was hurt and all._

_I grabbed a nearby ice pack as I heard Neji say the line he always said:_

"_No, I'm okay."_

_I knew he wasn't._

"_You don't always have to be strong," I said, as I pushed his hand aside and replaced it with the ice pack._

"_Yes, I do."_

-----------------------------

"How did this all happen, Neji-san?" Hinata asked her cousin, with a voice of fright, scared, and sorrow.

Right now it was 4am. Team Gai and Hinata were in the emergency room lobby that Ten-Ten was in because she's been badly wounded. It's been only 2 hours. But it felt like a lifetime. They let them stay because of how badly Ten-Ten's condition was and Hinata just got there from Kohana. Neji called Sakura and the nurse talked to Sakura for a while. And Sakura informed Neji that she'll call Ino.

Gai and Lee were crying and saying something about youth and Ten-Ten. Neji just stared at the floor with his arms crossed. He didn't want to cry… he couldn't cry. He was Neji! He just stared at the floor as he opened his mouth to speak.

"It all started when Ten-Ten and I got together," Neji said, staring at the floor intently, his face and voice as a rock: emotionless. "Everything was going great. We kept on winning and—"

"Wait, if you were all happy then why is it starting from there?" Hinata asked, confused.

"—Everyone else was losing," Neji continued, ignoring Hinata's question. "I overheard people talking on theories of why we got so much better. Some very far-fetched, some that was somewhat realistic. But there was one team that hated to loose: the sound four. The only team allowed to have four people since one extra guy came.

Since they hated losing, they hated us. Soon they found out that Ten-Ten and I was dating and they figured out that we were stronger. So they decided to take matters in their own hands since we just won on a battle against them."

Neji stopped for a moment. It was to make a dramatic pause but anyone would have been fooled because he started to breath heavily like he was going to have a heart attack or go into hysteric tears. But his face remained indifferent.

"Our training went until midnight," Neji said, still not showing an inch of emotion. "After Lee and I were done in the bathroom, Ten-Ten went alone to take wash up and get ready for bed." His breath went harder and into a face pace. "Since she was really dirty, Lee and I figured that she would have taken a long time in the bathroom. But when it was around one thirty we went outside to look for her… we found her on the floor wounded and beaten up."

"…Neji-san," Hinata whimpered softly to her cousin as she tried to put her hand to his shoulder to show it was okay to show emotion but he turned the other way and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," Neji said, as she headed towards the door.

Hinata nodded, trying hard to make it look like she was okay with it but as he left Hinata turned to Gai and Lee.

"Is that how he acted when he found Ten-Ten?" Hinata asked the two.

"He always acts like that no matter what," Gai said, which weirdly was the first sentence Hinata ever heard Gai say without the word 'youth' being in it.

-----------------------------

"_Ten-Ten, right?" A female voice asked behind me while I was walking towards the bathroom._

"_Yeah," I said, turning around. My eyes widen in shock. "Tayuya."_

_Tayuya was the one that I fought today. I won, which made her miffed as heck. Tayuya always looked mad and mean, but now she didn't look like that. She looked… malice. But what made me shock was that she wasn't with her team members. Other then a battle, the Sound Four always stuck together… well probably not the bathroom too, but other then that: always together._

"_You made my team loose. Now we're below. If I kill you, then your teammate with the girlish look will be sad and then you'll team will loose," Tayuya said. Her voice sounded so malice with a deep hatred of me in every word she spoke._

"_Tayuya," I said, trying to reason with her as I took a step back and secretly grabbed a kunai that was in my back pocket. "It's just a battle. You're team will get back."_

"_Not unless you're dead," Tayuya said, grabbing her flute (which was her weapon). Her voice. It still sounded like she wanted to kill me._

-----------------------------

"How could this happen?" Neji said to himself, looking at the cement ground.

Neji was outside, running around the hospital. He didn't want to talk to Hinata or anyone for that matter. He didn't want them to see him… his pain.

Now was human, he had emotions but just never showed it. When he felt a strong emotion though, he always ran. No matter where he was, he ran. When his father died, he ran to Naruto's house (they were best friends even though opposites). When he saw Ten-Ten dating a guy: he ran someplace away from Ten-Ten.

And now he's here, running.

'Those stupid sound four! They just had to hate to loose and beat up Ten-Ten just to make them feel safe!' Neji yelled furiously in his mind.

Neji stopped and took a breather for a while; he put his hand on a wall for support. The place he stopped was in the outskirts of the hospital and it was dark but Neji didn't care. His eyes had already gotten used to the darkness of the night.

"What are you doing here, so late at night?" A mysterious male voice said from the darkness, which wasn't easy to say since it was dark everywhere.

"Who's there?" Neji said, looking around everywhere.

"Come on. Even the great Neji can't even see us?" An other voice said, sounding dark and mysterious still.

"Reveal yourself!" Neji exclaimed, getting angry. Although Neji was known for not showing his feelings, the only one thing he sometimes shows is anger. That and approval, but only sometimes.

"Don't you know?" A different voice said.

Neji did know that there were people. Although he heard three people, he sensed four. He raised his hands up and got ready to fight. He didn't need any weapon. He could just fight with his fist.

"Now, why are you gonna raise your fist at us?" A female voice asked. It was taunting him.

…He knew that voice.

"Tayuya," Neji murmured under his breath, turning to where he heard the voice.

"Hello," Tayuya said, as she walked towards Neji. Her malice smile shone by the moonlight.

Neji looked around him. He saw the rest of the sound four walking near him.

"What the hell do you want?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes. They took away his girlfriend, what else could they take away from him.

"Nothing, it's just that it's funny," a guy with white hair and purple lips (Neji always forgot his name. But he thought that the guy was too repulsive to remember the name of) said. His voice was also taunting Neji. "On how you could claim your affection towards that one guy that Tayuya beat up when you don't even show it."

"Why would I need to show my love towards someone?"

"Could you really say you love her though?" Some other sound four guy said (Neji didn't know any names of the Sound Four actually. He had actually learned Tayuya's name just recently because of Ten-Ten).

"Yes, I could. I would do anything to help her," Neji said, grabbing a knife he had in his pocket. "Even if that means avenging her injuries with killing you bastards."

-----------------------------

"_Neji… know that even if I die. I love you!"_

"_You're not going to die Ten-Ten!"_

"_I said if!"_

"_But you're not! I won't let you!"_

"_Everyone has to die sooner or later, if my time is now then I just want you to know I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"_Ha, that's the first time you showed an emotion other then anger. Show more emotion… for me. Do that ple---"_

"_TEN-TEN!"_

"…"

"_Ten-ten…"_

-----------------------------

"Ten-Ten is going to be alright," the nurse said to Hinata.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled with a pose.

"YOU'RE SO RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!" Lee agreed.

"C-can I see her?" Hinata asked, still a bit shock about her best friend being okay.

"Yes, that would be fine," The nurse nodded.

"Th-thank you!" Hinata said, as she rushed off to the room Ten-Ten was in.

-----------------------------

"Is Ten-Ten okay?" Neji asked.

"YEAH!" Gai yelled, as he was going to turn to his student. "SHE'S OKAY BY THE POWER OF YOU---WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?"

"Oh?" Neji said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I just had to take care of some stuff. I'm going to clean up and then I'll see Ten-Ten."

-----------------------------

"Ten-Ten, are you okay?" Hinata asked, truly worried about her friend.

Right now Ten-Ten was lying in a hospital bed. She had a black eye and looked pretty beat up. Her hair was messy and dirty. But she was giving a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Ten-Ten said. "And it hurts to move but other then that I'm okay."

"That's good to know," Hinata said, smiling a bit.

"Where's Neji?" Ten-Ten asked, trying to look around the room with her eyes and not turning.

"…I'm not so sure."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure here's somewhere in the hospital so you shouldn't worry."

-----------------------------

(Neji's POV)

"How bad did I beat them up?" I asked myself as I put cold water on my face and noticing all the blood dripping down my face and into the sink.

I examined myself in the mirror. Aside from the blood and water dripping down his chin, I didn't look that beat up. A few minor cuts and a small bruise here and there but nothing that will be gone in about a week.

I hurt them… bad. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't come back tomorrow or even up to the next month but I didn't care. They won't die. I mean I beat them outside a hospital, when some person finds them they won't need to go to far for help unless they were an idiot and didn't know this was a hospital. But they hurt Ten-Ten. So I hurt them.

Revenge was sweet. Whoever said it wasn't well who cares about them. They probably didn't have someone they cared about. They didn't have someone that would make them feel better after having a bad day. They didn't have someone that when you close your eyes, you'll see them.

They didn't love someone.

And if you love someone, you would get revenge if someone hurts them. And you would enjoy every moment of punching the crap out of them.

A tear came out of my eye. Or was that just the water sliding down my cheek?

I bet it was a tear. Even a stoical man like me has to show emotion because of the one they love.

* * *

A/N: …That was a very crappy ending… SORRY! …How come I feel like I'm saying that way to much? And the last part of Ten-Ten's thing is suppose to be like a nightmare or maybe it's Neji's nightmare, who really knows and I'm the one who wrote it.

Anyways, the next one will be Sakura and Sasuke chapter. I already said what would happen in the last two chapters (chapter 10) so check there! I don't know what else to add to what I wrote before and I'm too lazy to copy and paste!

So hopefully, I'll update sooner then what I did with this chapter. Actually I will! I promise! …But I have broken promises before… BUT I'll try to keep this promise!

So please review but no flames!


	13. Say Okay

A/N: Here's a new chapter! Luckily I updated faster then the last chapter!

"Text": Talking

'Text': thinking

_Text_: Song lyrics

**Text:** Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own the song "Say Okay" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. I just own Chiyo, Meg, Nicole, this plot, and some other things that aren't really worth saying.

* * *

Chapter 13: Say Okay

"So Ten-Ten's okay?" Sakura asked hopefully to the phone.

"Yeah, she has a few broken stuff but the nurse and doctor said she'll be okay," Hinata's voice said through the phone.

Sakura gave a cheer as she leaned against the hallway wall. Even though it was early in the morning and Sakura was as sleepy as heck, she couldn't have been happier when Hinata said Ten-Ten would be okay.

"I'm going to check on Ten-Ten again and I can't bring my cell phone in the room," Hinata informed Sakura.

Even though Sakura knew Hinata couldn't see her, she nodded.

"Okay. I probably have to go to. Give Ten-Ten a big hug from me and tell her I'm glad she's okay. Bye Hinata."

"Bye Sakura. I'll tell her that."

When Sakura saw the cell phone screen say 'call ended', she closed it and sank down to the floor. She checked her phone for the clock since there were no clocks in the hallway.

6:36 AM

Even though Sakura was known for sleeping in, she didn't want to go to sleep. She secretly hoped that she'll fall asleep while going to Sasuke Uchiha's mansion and the driver would take her back here so she wouldn't see him. She wasn't up for him and his mood swings.

It's only been two days and the major events of her lifetime happened. First the Sasuke Uchiha just got in a fight with someone because of her (which was one of her dreams since she became a Sasuke fan girl), she was almost fired by a non-paying internship, and her best friend almost died.

Well, at least the last event was okay but for the other two… Sakura wasn't that sure.

Even if her best friend was in a life or death situation, Tsuande will not tolerate Sakura slacking off especially since what happen yesterday night. Sakura felt fine but she didn't want to go.

It was weird. Sakura, one of the most obsessive fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha, has a chance to go to his mansion and talk to him and she didn't want to go. Maybe it was a strange reaction to being shock and staying up all night worrying. Maybe it was a sickness.

Maybe it was the fact that even if her fantasy turned to reality, it's not how she planned it.

She didn't want Sasuke to think she was annoying one moment then getting jealous the next. She didn't want a wall between Sasuke and herself and she had to climb it to find out about him. She just wanted Sasuke to flat out say to her "I, Sasuke Uchiha, love you Sakura Haruno. Please be my girlfriend."

6:40 AM

Sakura knew that what she wanted would never happen. He wouldn't say that no matter what. Sasuke had pride. And that's why Sasuke was so frustrating to Sakura. He was like a puzzle that could never be solved because some of the pieces were missing.

6:42 AM

Sasuke couldn't always be so depress and isolated. Something must have happen to him when he was young. But he would never say it to her. He won't even answer the questions she would ask him. There's a wall between them. Since the first day, Sakura was trying to break down the wall but Sasuke kept it strong. He kept it so Sakura would have mixed feelings.

6:43 AM

Sakura was naÔve, she knew it. Her friends knew it. Random people that talked to her for a minute knew it. So Sasuke knew she was naÔve so why won't he guide her? Guide her to his heart? Break down that stupid wall?

6:43 AM

Time goes by slow when you want it to go slow but you knew you actually wanted it to go really fast.

With a sigh, Sakura got up and walked towards the loft. Chiyo was always the first to wake up and she's always waking up like around six so she was there. So Sakura didn't find it a surprise to see Chiyo on the couch, probably working on her book. It's the only thing that Chiyo writes. But it was a surprise to see Meg up since she's also a sleep in kind of girl. The surprise came to a 'oh yeah' kind of thing when Sakura saw Meg sitting next to Chiyo playing her new pink Nintendo DS that she bought yesterday.

"Hey Sakura," Chiyo greeted. "Is you friend Ten-Ten okay?"

"Yeah, is she?" Meg asked, although she was memorized with playing her game.

"Yeah, she is," Sakura said with a smile as she reached for a cereal box in the pantry. "But I don't really want to do anything today because I'm still…"

"Traumatized?" Chiyo guessed.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "How'd you know?"

"Well in my book ("Again with the book!" Meg exclaimed, although she was still playing) the guy is telling about the girl about his life and I'm using traumatized because that was how the girl felt when she found out the tragic past of the guy."

"How do you get these ideas?" Sakura asked, as she grabbed a spoon and took a bite from her Captain Crunch cereal (A/N: I love that cereal!) while sitting down next to Meg to watch her play.

"Just by thinking I guess," Chiyo shrugged.

"You guys should get a Nintendo DS!" Meg demanded the two, changing the subject. "We can all connect and be DS buddies!"

"…DS buddies?" Sakura asked. "We're already friends. Why do we need to be DS buddies?"

"Wait until Meg tells you about splitting all our money to buy a Nintendo Wii to have "Wii Parties"," Chiyo said, using air quotes on "Wii Parties".

"Hey, we need to do something to get guys and Wii Parties would be cool! But some of us don't even need Wii Parties to get _two_ guys," Meg said, nudging Sakura at the last sentence.

"Stop! Sasuke was just jealous for some reason and I think Said is scared of me now!" Sakura complained.

"And that reason was probably love," Meg commented.

"Or maybe he thinks of you as his sister and wants to protect yo—Ow! Meg!"

"Don't say that Chiyo!"

Sakura glanced at cell phone for the time: 7:00AM. It was going to be a long day.

"Why am I even asking you two?" Sakura sighed.

"Because Nicole will bite your head off if you talk to her?" Meg guessed.

-----------------------------

The time eventually went forward faster after Sakura took a shower, got dressed, and just went online until eleven where she left the hotel and drove to Sasuke Uchiha's mansion. Chic Chick actually gave each of the interns a car. Even though it was only for the summer, they can use it whenever they wanted and Sakura loved them more for that.

Even though she was suppose to be at Sasuke's place at noon, she didn't know where he lived and had to follow directions from a piece of paper and Sakura was one of those people who took a long time to find places.

"Okay," Sakura said, looking at the paper during a stoplight. "Go two miles…sorth? What's sorth? Wait! That's north! …Or is it south?"

-----------------------------

"You have stolen my… damn it!" Sasuke cursed, as he threw his pen at the table.

Since Kakashi told Sasuke that Sakura wouldn't be coming today, he devoted today to write a new song today to sing for Monday's concert. The problem: he couldn't think of anything to write about! He was having a song block!

Monday was actually a special day because after the concert, Sasuke has to go to London to record something for the new album. But to make an album, you need songs and to get songs you need to write them and Sasuke couldn't write!

"Pull yourself together Sasuke," Sasuke said to himself, taking a deep breath in and grabbing his pencil. "You need to write a song by Monday and it's already Saturday. At least I have all day to write this."

"Mr. Uchiha," a butler said as he knocked at the recording studio door. "There is a Miss. Sakura Haruno to interview you for the Magazine Chic Chick."

Sasuke was excellent at hiding his emotions and showing calmness. He probably even practiced them in the mirror every morning. So when the butler told him Sakura was there, Sasuke remained calm.

"Please send her inside," Sasuke said, monotone.

-----------------------------

"Mr. Uchiha is in the recording studio. It's down the stairs and the door to the right, Miss. Haruno," the butler said to Sakura, who was still looking around everywhere… his mansion was huge!

"Huh? Oh, okay. Thank you," Sakura said, as she quickly walked inside the mansion and bit her lip.

'Must. Resist. Fan-girlish. Scream,' Sakura said in her mind.

**Why are you resisting it! You're actually in Sasuke Uchiha's house! OH MY GOSH IT'S AS GORGEOUS AS HIM!**

Inner Sakura was right. His mansion was gorgeous that she couldn't explain. She wanted to take out her digital camera and take pictures of it. But, as a journalist, it would be wrong to do that. …Sometimes being a journalist sucks.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, coming into the recording studio.

"You could knock," Sasuke said, clearly acting annoyed.

'…Why does he act jealous one time and then annoyed at me the other time?' Sakura asked in her mind.

**Wait… I was thinking about this earlier! WTF!? Do I have nothing better to think of expect this?**

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun but I do have to ask you lots of questions for Chic Chick," Sakura reminded Sasuke.

"Ah, yes, so what are your questions?"

-----------------------------

1:45PM

For an hour and forty-five minutes, Sakura has been asking Sasuke questions. Just regular questions like what kind of song genre do you like to write and sing about, what's your favorite song, what do you do in your spare time, etc.

The Q and A has actually been going quite well. No arguments, Sasuke didn't make any rude comments, and no reason for Sakura to over analysis things.

But Sakura still had to say sorry to what happen to Sasuke. Sakura didn't even want to say sorry to Sasuke. She did nothing wrong, Sai did nothing wrong, Sasuke was the one that did something wrong! He punched a guy! And acted like it was nothing!

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm sorry for what happen yesterday," Sakura said, trying very hard to actually sound like she meant it.

"Well, you should be. Apology accepted," Sasuke said, calmly.

"Even though you should be apologizing to me," Sakura mumbled coldly.

"What did you say?"

"You should be apologizing to me!" Sakura spat at Sasuke. "I mean what did I do wrong? I did nothing! You were the one who punched Sai! And I thought you didn't even like me?"

Sakura stopped a while to stop herself from crying and to wait for Sasuke's reply but he just stared at Sakura so she just continued talking.

"In her first meetings, you called me annoying and then yesterday you get into a jealous rage?! What's the matter with you!" Sakura cried out. It was more of a demand then a question. She tilted her head down and covered her face with her hands so Sasuke couldn't see her tearing up.

"Sa-Sakura," Sasuke said, reaching a hand towards her cautiously but Sakura backed away.

Sakura let her hands slither to hold her short hair back but her head was still tilted down.

"If you wanted to go out with me then you could have just asked because that's all I wanted since I first saw you," Sakura said softly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't like you that way," Sasuke said as he walked away.

**He's so infuriating!**

'He is,' Sakura agreed, as she got up and started to play with the volume boxes and the technical stuff in the recording studio.

With Kakashi's help and her own smarts, Sakura knew how to change music and make her own music. A weird unknown fact about Sakura was that she loved singing and writing music. Only Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Ino actually knew about it since they burst into her room while she was playing the piano and singing some song she made up.

The beat Sakura made up was what she would define as cute. It was just a couple of simple notes but Sakura knew what she wanted to do with the melody and what the song was going to be about. …Hopefully she wasn't going over any important songs for Sasuke's new album!

'Why won't Sasuke just open up to me?' Sakura asked herself as she got ready to sing. 'Sasuke-kun: this is for you."

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naÔve with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say Ok._

_When you call_

_I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

_(feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some tings to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you won't be shy_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me closer_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright_

_That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say OK_

_(don't run away, don't run away)_

_(say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)_

_Will you say ok_

_(say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

Sakura closed her eyes as she gave a satisfied smile. One of her best even if she made it up just now.

_Click!_

"Huh?" Sakura said, opening her eyes and turning. Someone turned off the recording music.

"That was beautiful Sakura…"

Sakura gasped in surprise. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't know you could sing and very well," Sasuke said, as he walked into the room where Sakura was singing.

"We didn't really talk about our past," Sakura said coolly.

**BURN!**

"Sakura," Sasuke began but he just sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked, clueless.

"What I'm about to tell you must be kept between you and me. Don't write it down, don't tell it to Chic Chick… Don't. Tell. Anyone," Sasuke said, his voice that was so serious, it made Sakura just nod her head.

"Okay, as you know my mom, dad, and older brother Itachi was famous," Sasuke started to say before he sat down as Sakura took a seat as well.

Sasuke's mom was an old singer that sang now classic songs in the 80s or something around that era. Sasuke's father was a famous actor who was in classic movies. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi was an actor whose stocialness can give Sasuke's stocialness a run from his money. Sakura sometimes forget that Itachi was related to Sasuke, not because of their looks (they look to much alike) but for the fact that they never talk or seen together.

"My brother was actually nice to me at one point in my life," Sasuke continued talking. "But when I was ten… it all changed. Itachi came home drunk or something like that and he started to yell at me. He called me a stupid bastard that only got famous by connections and that I would never amount to anything. It hurt me deep inside. I was young so I believed him but I just wanted him to stop talking… to stop making me feel appalled with myself. But he didn't. He did something worse…

He slapped me. I remember touching my hand where he hit me, not believing that he did that. But when he slapped me again, I believed it that time. And as he kept on hurting me I just cried and begged him to stop. But as everything I whimpered or begged, he just hit me harder. I remember seeing blood everywhere. On the places he hurt me, on his hands, on my hands because I was trying to make the bleeding stop. As he hit me, he kept on saying that I'm worthless and anything else to make me feel bad physical and emotionally. I didn't know how long I lasted but when I just remember the world going black.

The next thing I know I was in the hospital. My parents told me Itachi found me lying on the street and said gangsters beat me up and I almost died if Itachi didn't "save me". I screamed that Itachi was the one who hurt me but they didn't listen. My parents both thought it was best for Itachi and I to stay away from each other so my dad moved with Itachi to New York while I lived here with my mom.

But before Itachi left, he threatened me. He said if I told anyone he was the one that hurt me then he would kill the one most precious to me," Sasuke concluded.

"Sasuke-kun, just because he said he'll kill someone most precious to you, doesn't mean you should shut everyone out," Sakura said, saying the first thing that came into her mind.

Sakura did that, say what was on her mind first then think about it later. It was silent as Sakura started to think.

'Would you get close to anyone if you knew someone might actually kill them?' a voice asked in her head. 'I mean it's like once you get to like the person, they're dead because of you. If someone threaten that, you wouldn't be close to anyone, would you?'

'No,' Sakura answered the voice.

The silence killed her. After Sakura started to comprehend everything and start to listen to Sasuke, it was silent. He was silent.

He was just staring at her with the same monotone frowning expression he always had. Sakura was just staring at him… her mouth a bit open, which she closed once she noticed her mouth was open.

Sakura wanted to say something, anything! She opened her mouth but her phone started to vibrate.

"Oh," Sakura said, as she got her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. It was Tsuande. "Hello?"

"Sakura!" Tsuande's voice exclaimed through the phone. "I need you here! You have an assignment! Are you done with your Q and A with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right there. Bye," Sakura said lamely as she pressed the red button to end the call.

"You have to go?" Sasuke said, indifferently.

"Um… yeah," Sakura, said, getting up. "I'll see you on Monday night Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke watched her rush out of the room, close the door, and leave Sasuke alone.

"You have stolen my heart," Sasuke sang, smiling as he finished the lyric he was previously working on.

* * *

A/N: The line Sasuke was working on is "Stolen" from Dashboard Confessional and like I say earlier, "Say Okay" is from Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

So that's the end of that chapter! I'm pretty happy on how it turned out!

Next chapter: Well it's Hinata and Naruto! And also the end of that voting thing so read chapter… 9 I think to see what's up with the next chapter. But it's basically about Naruto seeing the new Hinata at a party!

Hopefully I update soon! Since I have like 26 more days more days of school, I'll be updating more when school's over! I'll update a lot in the summer I hope!

So please review but no flames!


	14. Party

A/N: Thank you for all my lovely reviews! I was happy to read that you guys liked the plot of that since I thought it was a little weird! And thank you for saying my style of writing was good! I was trying a new thing and didn't know if people would like it! So thank you all!

And the song at the first part of the chapter is Here In Your Arms by: Hellogoodbye. The second song, well it'll say in the chapter.

_Text:_ Song/song lyrics

"Text": Talking

'Text': Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own this plot, Kiku, and anyone else who's not in the Naruto world.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Party

_Our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

'_Cause our lips can touch here_

Hinata tapped her foot against the floor as she listen to the song playing and watched the other people dancing. The party has been going on for what Hinata thought was five hours (which in reality was just an hour) and Naruto hasn't shown up.

Everyone who came to the party (which was probably everyone from their senior class excluding the ones out of Konoha for the moment) was there and at first glance didn't know it was Hinata.

During the whole party people kept asking her if she was asked if she was a friend of Kiku, girlfriend of someone who was invited, sister of Hinata, or something near that. Guys also asked her if she was "a angel sent down from heaven". But as she told them all she was Hinata, they would all have the same reaction "HINATA!? THAT'S YOU! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!"

If she had a nickel every time she heard that reaction, she would be (and as Kiba to quote) "Ballin!" But she didn't so she just had to bear with everyone with the same reaction.

Did she really change so much? The words "No duh!" came into mind. Was it for the better? Again that "No duh!" came to her head. The big question was: did it work?

As the song ended, Hinata tried to make herself look busy by eating some chips. Of course Hinata was standing near the food table while watching everyone dancing. If anyone stared at her she would look like she's eating. That's what she did all the times in past parties.

If she had the plan to stay in the food table and she was actually doing it then the question of did it actually worked was a definite no.

'Have you been forgetting what you did the past weeks? You learn to be more confident and not so shy as before! And look now! You're looking as if nothing happen!' a voice said in Hinata's head.

'But Naruto's not even here and that's who I'm trying to be confident towards,' an other voice in Hinata's voice replied.

'Who cares?! Just dance, talk, SOCIALIZE! It's like training for Naruto!' the other voice fought back.

"Hey Hinata," A boy's voice said from behind Hinata.

This would be the time where Hinata would turn around, Naruto would be there, they would dance the night away, and in the end they kiss and say he would say he loved her and she would (of course) say I love you back. Or at least in her mind that's what happens.

But Hinata knew better. She knew that voice and it wasn't Naruto's. It's a good thing it was a friend though.

"Hey Shino," Hinata said, smiling and turning around to see Shino.

"You're not dancing," Shino pointed out, grabbing some food.

"You're not either," Hinata replied. So it's a stupid reply but it was the truth: he wasn't dancing.

"I'm not the one who's trying to win Naruto's affection," Shino replied. Now that was a good reply.

"Well Naruto's not here," Hinata pointed out.

"So when he is here, you'll dance with him?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I will," Hinata said, sounding as confident as ever.

"Good," Shino said. He then pointed to the front door. "Because he just arrived."

"…I'll give him time to rest before I ask him," Hinata said, turning a shade of red and walking towards the hall slowly so Naruto won't notice she was ever there.

"Hey Shino! Hey person I don't know!" Naruto exclaimed, walking over to the food table.

'Dang it, too late!' Hinata said in her mind. 'But he didn't know it's me so maybe I could go away…'

"Hello Naruto," Shino greeted with a nod, as he quietly grabbed Hinata's wrist since she was walking away.

"Hi Naruto," Hinata said, smiling not even a dot of red on her face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Why do you know me?"

"It's Hinata," Shino said indifferently.

"WOAH!" Naruto yelled amazed. Even with the music you could still hear him. "Hinata's that's you!?"

"Yes," Hinata said, still smiling as she stared at the floor.

'Don't blush, don't stutter, don't look at the floor… wait I'm already doing that! Oh no he's going to think I'm weird!'

"You look great Hinata!" Naruto said, smiling. "Dattebyo!"

"Thank you," Hinata said, looking up at him shyly.

"I'm going to go," Shino said, walking towards the hallway.

'He could do that but I can't?' Hinata questioned.

-----------------------------

The party had to end at midnight. Kiku's parents told Kiku that if she had a party there had to be no alcohol, no drugs, no breaking anything, regular stuff that parents would usually say, and that the party had to end at midnight.

It was 11:45. Hinata was having the best night of her life. She talked to Naruto the WHOLE time… well not the whole time. They both had to go to the bathrooms and they can't go together… but other then that they spent the whole time together and talked.

Naruto mostly talked while Hinata just listen actually. He talked about Ramen, how it was cool that Hinata worked in the Ichiraku, how to make the perfect Ramen, and lots of various stuff that were Ramen related. But Hinata got to talk to but only to reply and not to start a new topic. But at least that was at least a step up from Naruto not really talking to her.

And the best part: Hinata didn't blush as much as she would have! She would only blush if Naruto complimented her (like after the long conversation of making the perfect Ramen he added "But you make perfect Ramen too, Hinata-chan") and some other stuff but again: a step up from blushing to every look Naruto gave her.

It was the perfect night.

But the perfect night was coming to an end. Hinata wanted to dance with Naruto and in the end they'll kiss but that only happens in her mind.

"Wow! It's already 11:46! Where did the time go?" Naruto asked, looking at his watch.

"I don't know but it went away to fast," Hinata replied quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear her as she heard a fast song end.

Usually when a song ended another song will come on but this time it was quiet for a while until Kiku (who after all was hosting the party so she could do whatever she wanted) picked up a microphone and started to speak.

"Now here's a slow song," Kiku said into a microphone. "It's really for a couple. Well a boy and girl…—"

"For a girl who has the hots for a guy but the guy's to stupid to notice. Let's leave it at that," Kiba said, stealing the microphone from Kiku.

"I hope you enjoy the song," Kiku said, taking the microphone back.

'Last time to dance with him… Last time to kiss him. You can do this Hinata,' Hinata told herself.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to dance?" Hinata asked, as she was playing with her fingers.

"Sure! Dattebyo!" Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand and heading towards the dance floor.

"Kiku! This song is stupid! Play some other song for them!" Kiba yelled… or really complained to Kiku, who gave him the CD to play.

"But I like the song," Kiku replied calmly as she smiled. "And it's a good song for them. They might fall in love."

"Fine then," Kiba caved in stubbornly as he put the CD in the stero system.

As the song started to play, Hinata softly giggled. Of course Kiku would want to play it, Kiku loved the song. It was "Dreaming of You" by Selena.

Hinata put her arms loosely around Naruto's neck, her arms shaking as Naruto put his hands on her waist as Hinata started to sing along softly with the song.

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

"_Yes, I do_," Hinata sang, just a little to louder then she normally would sing.

"Are you singing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata, looking down at her.

"Oh. Um—"

"--You sing pretty," Naruto said, pushing her softly closer to him.

'Now or never,' Hinata told herself.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

"Nar—"

"—Hinata-chan, I need to tell you something," Naruto said, interrupting Hinata.

_I'd stay up and think of you_

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Before Hinata could think of anything else, Naruto kissed her.

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

"Hinata-chan, please be my girlfriend," Naruto said, after the kiss ended.

_And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

"…Yes. I will," Hinata said, smiling.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly..._

"See looked what happened!" Kiku exclaimed as she pushed Kiba towards Naruto and Hinata's (who were kissing) direction. "They're now boyfriend and girlfriend! Told you it'll happen!"

"Yeah, whatever," Kiba murmured as he put his arm around Kiku. "As long as he doesn't hurt her or else I'll kill him."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! I thought this chapter didn't really have a plot though, I'm sort of sad about that but I like it! 

Next chapter: SasuSaku! Basically it's about the show Sasuke's singing in before he goes off to London. And he sings his new song that he was trying to write! How will Sakura react? You have to wait till the next chapter!

And it's almost been a year since I had this fic! It said I started it on July 10, 2006! I'm so happy! And happy this fic has almost 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! Please review but no flames!

**Edit: **...In like the same day I posted it. Anyway, I posted a picture of Naruto and Hinata based off this chapter on DeviantART. Go look at my profile and it'll say "Picture of Naruto and Hinata" or something like that. But be warn: I'm not that good at drawing!


	15. You Have Stolen My Heart

A/N: OH MY GOSH! Thank you for 100 reviews! It was exactly a year ago (I wanted to make update this exactly on July 10) when I started this and it was only 14 chapters! THANK YOU ALL! throws you all cupcakes and chocolates but it just gets stains on my computer monitor …maybe I'll just write the 15th chapter instead!

"Text": talking

'Text': thinking

**Text:** Inner Sakura

_Text:_ Song lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own the people not from Naruto and this plot. Oh yeah I also don't own "Stolen" Dashboard Confessional owns that song.

* * *

Chapter 15 

You Have Stolen My Heart

"Aw! You two would be so cute together!" An eighteen-year-old teenager with long blonde hair with black streaks and red eyes gushed at Sasuke as she was looking at a picture.

"Belle, don't even think about it," Sasuke said, snatching a picture of Sakura from the teen, named Belle.

It was Monday and was around noon. Sasuke was having trouble with his song that he was working on since Saturday and Kakashi suggested Belle to help him.

Belle Akai. She was one of many singers that were on the same label with Sasuke. If you ask Sasuke he would say she's a VERY ANNOYING twelve-year-old trapped in an eighteen-year-old body. She was a happy hyperactive teen that loves to match make people she knows. Her songs were pop obviously, guys swooned over well figured body, she made Sakura's annoying seem like just an ant crawling on your arm, and Sasuke avoided her the most in all of the other people on their label.

But she was one of the best lyricists for love songs since she writes her own songs. Sasuke never got that though. Even though she would be seen with other male celebrities, she's never a boyfriend. How could she write love songs if she never really had a relationship?

It didn't really matter right now though. When Sasuke invited Belle to his mansion she wanted to know who was the girl he was writing the song to since he already told her why he needed her help. Which lead to him showing a picture of Sakura.

"Then why would you want to write a love song to her?" Belle asked, pointing out the obvious as she watched Sasuke put Sakura's picture in his wallet. "And why would you put her picture in your wallet if you didn't want to get together with her?"

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled, as he looked down to hide the shade of pink on his face.

"You're blushing! That must mean you like her!" Belle squealed in delight. "She looks so cute with her pink hair and you would look so cute with her with your contrasting raven hair! …I wonder if her hair is really pink. Ha, that would mean you might have pink haired babies that would be boys!"

This is why Sasuke hated to talk or even be in the same place as Belle. One moment she would be talking about writing a song and the next moment she'll be talking about you having a baby. Sasuke swore she had ADD or something like that.

"Can we get back to the song?" Sasuke asked, getting very irritated and regretting Belle to help him.

"Oh yeah!" Belle said, smiling. She picked up the paper with the lyrics, frowned, and looked at Sasuke with a 'You-got-to-be-kidding-me' kind of look. "No wonder you don't write love songs. This sucks."

-----------------------------

"Are you happy?" Ino asked quietly to Sakura, who was just lying on her bed.

Sakura called Ino around eleven in the morning which meant it was eleven at night for Ino or something close to that. Ino didn't really mind since Sakura seemed like she wanted to talk so she listened to everything that happen on Saturday. But Sakura left out Sasuke's childhood since she promised Sasuke she would always keep it a secret.

"…I guess," Sakura answered, unsure. "Should I?"

"Well you know that Sasuke sort of likes you but doesn't want to be with you. Would you call that happiness?" Ino asked through the phone.

"No, I call that stupid," Sakura replied, dejectedly.

"Stupidity is not an emotion, Sakura," Ino pointed out with a giggle.

"I'm glad to hear you're happy about this," Sakura snapped. But she sighed in the end. "But I guess I have a few days to think about this all."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke's going to London for a few days or a week or something like that for his new album," Sakura replied, sounding like it was nothing. Well it was nothing for her since she heard about this forever.

"London! Why not Paris, France!" Ino complained.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled hotly. "You have a boyfriend! Remember! The guy that you said looks like a pineapple! I on the other hand, have no boyfriend whatsoever!"

"So you want Sasuke Uchiha to be your boyfriend?" Ino guessed.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean… was that a trick question?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Not really but Shikamaru answers a lot of questions like that so I guess they rubbed off on me."

"Well I don't you go talk to your boyfriend right now since your life is going so perfect while I'm in a crisis, which I don't even know what it's ABOUT!" Sakura replied, getting angrier by every word as she closed her cell phone hard and slammed it on her bed.

"Let's review," Sakura said to herself out loud, trying to calm down. "So first I was obsessed with Sasuke. Then I met him, he called me annoying, and I was okay with it. At that cafÈ I was flirting with a guy and he got really jealous and punched the guy. Then he said that it meant nothing and so I sang what I felt. He told his life story and that's why he's pushing me away even though he likes me."

**Oh what a tangled web we weaved… and we didn't even do anything or lied!**

-----------------------------

"You liked her for a long time, huh?" Belle asked Sasuke as she grabbed a seat in front of him.

After Belle insulted Sasuke's love writing skills, they both got into a big argument. She said that he didn't really like her but he disagreed, which she asked why would he treat her like dirt (it said so in the song), Sasuke yelled that Belle knew nothing of his life and why he has to treat Sakura as dirt, and then he left the studio. Belle followed him to the kitchen where he sat at the table and looked like he was thinking.

"Yes," Sasuke answered indifferently.

"…And you don't want to like her because of your life?" Belle asked, confused at the last part. She had no idea what his life had to do with the problem.

"Yes."

"Well then what's the problem? There's lots of celebrities that date regular people," Belle pointed out, although it wasn't what Sasuke was talking about.

"I'm not talking my life style. I'm talking about my childhood life," Sasuke muttered.

'Idiot,' Sasuke thought.

"Oh…" Belle said, loss of words. She knew nothing of his childhood so she really had nothing to say. "But what was so wrong with your childhood life that made you not want to like someone?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I don't care. I'm just saying that if you really like her, then you would want to be with her no matter what," Belle said, smiling calmly.

"That why. I love her so much I don't want her to get hurt."

"You're hurting her already."

"I didn't want that to happen, stupid!" Sasuke exclaimed hotly, breaking the peaceful moment. "That's why I treated her like nothing! Because I know I love her but I don't want her to get hurt but by her knowing I love her, I'm hurting her!"

"…Can you repeat that?" Belle asked, confused as ever.

"This is what I didn't want to happen."

"But it happen. She stole your heart and she'll take it with her when she goes back to Japan when summer's over," Belle said wisely. She got out of her chair and walked to Sasuke. "Sakura won't be here for a long. You should be with her no matter what might happen to her because I don't think she'll care as long as she's with you."

-----------------------------

Sakura wondered why people always wanted to go backstage. It wasn't that great. In every backstage Sakura has been in this summer, they were all the same: people running around, a table with food, chairs, and a bathroom.

It was already the concert. Sakura, still confused, just sat on a chair watching Sasuke do a sound check. It was boring really. She had nothing to do put listen to the people talk but they were usually about the sound system or something that made Sakura didn't want to listen any further. So it left Sakura just starting at the ground.

"Belle! What are you doing here?" Sakura perked up when she heard Kakashi.

Belle. That was an uncommon name in America so could it possibly be the famous singer Belle Akai? Sakura (along with lots of other people) loved Belle. Well not as much as Sasuke of course.

Sakura was somewhat used to seeing celebrities. Since she had to follow Sasuke, she had seen a few but she didn't really see any that she'll actually love and have all of his or her albums.

The inner fan of Sakura turned her head to see Kakashi and some teenage girl with blonde hair with black streaks.

"Oh, just supporting another singer and hoping to see someone special to him," Belle said to Kakashi. "I hope you don't mind."

**OMFG! THAT IS BELLE AKAI!**

"No not at all," Kakashi replied, burying his face with his book and walking away. "I have to go."

"Bye," Belle said as she walked towards Sakura, although Belle was obviously that Sakura was there.

Ino was a bigger fan of Belle then Sakura (only by a little though) and since Belle was half French, Sakura thought an autograph and picture of Belle would make Ino squeal in delight. Even though Ino was already happy with her boyfriend apparently.

"Um. Excuse me. Can I get an autograph for my friend?" Sakura asked Belle, as she passed by.

"Sure!" Belle exclaimed in excitement like it was her first time being asked. She took the paper that Sakura handed and the pen. "Who's your friend?"

"Ino Yakamaka," Sakura said, smiling. She took out her digital camera. "Can I also have a picture? Sorry it's such a bother."

"No, it's not a bother, don't worry!" Belle disagreed, smiling as Sakura took a picture of them. After the photo was taken, Belle looked at Sakura. "Hey, are you Sakura Haruno?"

"…Yes," Sakura said, hesitating a bit. How did she know her name?

Sakura just stared weirdly at Belle as she squealed in delight.

"Aw! You're so much cuter in person! He picked the right girl to like!" Belle exclaimed in delight as she hugged Sakura.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked, getting really confused.

"You'll see in the end of the concert!" Belle said, smiling. She definitely looked like she was hiding something.

-----------------------------

Sakura looked impatiently at her cell phone again: 9:56. She sighed in frustration. It was just a minute since she last checked!

"You'll see in the end of the concert!" Belle's comment flashed through Sakura's head once again. Will someone say they liked her? Will someone ask her to go out? So many possible questions rose from that conversation that Sakura couldn't even wait till the end of the concert.

When she asked Kakashi, he said the concert would probably end at ten since they wanted to get on the jet (yes Sasuke owned his own jet) around eleven.

"It's almost the end," Belle reminded Sakura, as she took a seat next to her.

Sakura gotten to know Belle during the concert and she noticed that Belle could get a little annoying at times.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura said, trying to sound not that excited.

"Wait until you'll see what's going to happen!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. They been through this road many times during the concert but it wouldn't hurt to ask again.

"Well since you're going to find out anyways…" Belle started to say, as Sakura bent forward to hear Belle better since she could barely hear her now (those stupid fans that keep on screaming).

But as Belle was about to say something her phone started to vibrate. Belle looked at it and looked back at Sakura apologetically.

"Sorry Sakura, I have to take this. But know the thing is really soon and you'll love it for sure!" Belle got up and walked to find a place where there wasn't that much screaming. "Hey Aoi! How's it going?"

**WTF! WHY DOESN'T SHE TAKE THAT LATER! SHE WAS ABOUT TO TELL US WHAT WAS GOING ON! DAMN IT!**

Sakura just stared blankly at the empty seat where just a while ago Belle sat and was going to tell her what was going to happen.

"Thank you for coming to concert," Sakura heard Sasuke say. "I'm going to sing a new song for the last song." He stopped to hear the screaming of the fans.

'Is this what Belle was talking about?' Sakura thought. 'A new song?'

"I just wrote it Saturday and it's going to be on the new album," Sasuke continued. "It's about a new person that came into my life this summer and she had done something that I thought would never happen. This is Stolen."

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only  
Grant Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the bar room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well

Sakura fell in love with the song. It was so beautiful that words couldn't even describe. She just stared at Sasuke singing it, awestruck.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and looked her straight in the eyes.

"_You have stolen my,_" Sasuke sang to her. "_You have stolen my, You have stolen my heat!"_

Sakura continued with her awestruck expression. The song, the beautiful song, was for HER! SAKURA HARUNO! The one he called annoying most of the time they met, the one who he said to go away, the one that's her! She never expected this.

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels_

She was so stunned and paralyzed that she didn't even feel Belle moving Sakura towards the stage, as Belle smiled in delight.

_You are the best one  
Of the best ones_

The screaming of the many fans broke Sakura of her daze and realized she was on stage with Sasuke. And he was looking straight at her again, microphone still in one of his hands… and his other hand holding her hands!

_We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

"_You have stolen my_," Sasuke sang to her again, but this time it was louder and he looked like he had more confidence then before. "_You have stolen my. You have stolen my heart!"_

The song ended as Sakura still stood there, stunned. While Sasuke was looking at her, smiling. He looked so beautiful smiling.

"Sasuke-kun I—" Sakura started to say, although he probably wouldn't hear her since there were to many people screaming (either in rage or just because). But Sasuke put his finger on her lips to indicate that he was going to talk and she needed to listen.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, love you Sakura Haruno. Please be my girlfriend," Sasuke said, smiling.

"Y-yes," Sakura said, stumbling on the words, as Sasuke bent down to kiss her, just as Sakura said yes.

**HELL YES!**

It was how Sakura always wanted it be. Sasuke writing a song, serenading, then kissing her. Everyone seeing that the stoical Uchiha was taken by a cheerful girl who he just met. Knowing that even though he was going to go somewhere, he loves her no matter what. It was what she always wanted it to be. But better because it was real.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter and end of story! Okay, I'm kidding, it's not the end of the story! It's not even the end of the chapter! Here's the rest of the chapter:

* * *

Ten-Ten flipped through the channels of the hospital TV to stop at some channel where it was showing the news of celebrities. Ten-Ten, although better, had to stay at the hospital for a week or so because of her condition. The rest of her team had to go back to the camp.

"And sorry girls, but the famous Sasuke Uchiha is taken…" The VJ said.

"Aw, Sakura would be so disappointed…" Ten-Ten said sadly. But then something struck her. "I wonder if she met the girl… I feel sorry for the girl if she did."

"With the LA concert, which would also be the last concert in the U.S for a week since he'll be in London, he serenaded and kissed an intern from Chic Chick magazine that was to follow him around for the whole summer. Her name is Sakura Haruno and also in the concert he asked her to be his girlfriend, which she accepted of course," the VJ said.

"…SAKURA!" Ten-Ten said, looking at the small TV screen with her mouth opened wide to see one of her best friends on the TV because it was showing a recap of the concert.

-----------------------------

"Hey auntie Kairi," Ino greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Ino, did you sleep inn all morning?" Kairi asked, as she handed Ino some waffles even though it was near noon.

"No, I was trying to play Shougi with Shikamaru," Ino said, sounding like she had a grudge against him now probably because he won.

"Well I went to the market today and I saw a magazine that comes out daily. I saw a girl that looked like one of your friends in the pictures you should me but I wasn't that sure but I got it anyway," Kairi said, giving the magazine to Ino. "I think it's your friend Sakura."

"Thanks, auntie," Ino said, taking the magazine although not really looking at it. "But I don't think it'll be—SAKURA!"

Ino stared at the magazine, with the same expression Ten-Ten had because on the front cover with big words it read "SASUKE UCHIHA HAS A GIRLFRIEND"

-----------------------------

"Hello? Sakura?" Hinata asked, through the phone. Hanabi told her Sakura was calling so Hinata picked up her phone even though she was changing.

"HINATA! You'll never guess what will happen!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to hold down all the excitement.

"What?" Hinata asked, keeping calm.

"I got a boyfriend!" Sakura squealed.

"That's great Sakura!" Hinata smiled, even though she knew Sakura couldn't see. "Who is he?"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled.

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…What!" Hinata said, shocked.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now end of chapter! Wow, this is a long one! To be honest, I don't know when I'll be ending this story. I've grown really attached to it. And now it's been a year and it's already 15 chapters! And it's only like half way to the summer for them!

For the next chapter: Hm… I'm not sure. I mean all of them have boyfriends, I guess it's time for the conflicts of having them. I think it's going to be Shikamaru and Ino. Mostly because I feel like writing about them!

Again, thank you all for the 100+ reviews and for a great year of writing this! And thanks for the people who puts it on their favorites or their alerts! I love you all! Well, until next time!


	16. Suffocation

A/N: Thank you all for giving me 132 (well last time I checked) reviews and just by 15 chapters! I love you all! …Well not really but I really appreciate you!

Oh yeah, this will probably be my last chapter for the summer because my school starts at August 28 and since that's less then a month away… And hopefully I'll write during the school year but I'm not sure because I'm going to be a junior and I heard it's the hardest year…

Okay, so without further ado: here's chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then I would be rich instead of having one dollar in my wallet (really I only own one dollar… I shop a lot)

* * *

Chapter 16

Suffocation

"You're Ino, right?" A waitress with brown hair and black eyes asked. She looked about a year or so older then Ino and was obviously Japanese.

"…Yeah. Why?" Ino asked, scared that some stranger knew her name.

Actually Ino wouldn't call her a stranger. She knew the waitresses name, it was Aoi and Ino would consider her an enemy.

It's been about a week since Ino and Shikamaru official became a couple and about three days ago since Anne-Marie pointed Aoi out in a local cafÈ and said she was one of Temari's brother girlfriend.

It took Ino a little time to process the whole thing but she finally figured it out: Temari apparently has more then one brother and one of them has a girlfriend and the girlfriend worked as a waitresses in the local cafÈ… the cafÈ she and Shikamaru usually go too.

So Ino came to a conclusion: Aoi was an enemy. She looked like a quiet person and she spoke soft but those are the worst kind of enemy. You don't know what they're thinking about because they won't tell you anything. Actually Aoi wasn't just an enemy, Ino was thinking that she was also a spy.

Ever since Anne-Marie pointed Aoi out, Ino noticed that Aoi worked at the cafÈ all the time she and Shikamaru went there. And even if Ino went alone in the cafÈ (like she was today) Aoi was there. So Ino came to an other conclusion: Aoi was a spy for Temari.

Ino bet that Aoi was telling Temari all about her and Shikamaru's dates and about Ino in general. Why else would Aoi be working there all the time? Nothing! There's no other reason unless to watch Ino every moment when she goes to the cafÈ.

So now the spy was sitting down in front of Ino like she and Ino came together as friends. Ino stared at Aoi like she grew a third arm. Why would she be sitting with Ino? Aren't spies suppose to be silent and unnoticeable to the people they're spying on?

"I'm Aoi," Aoi introduced herself softly.

"How do you know me?" Ino asked, trying to play dumb. She wasn't suppose to know that Aoi knows her since she was a spy for Temari.

"Someone told me," Aoi said quietly. "Anyway, I noticed that you're with Shikamaru or at least hang out with him a lot and I want to tell you that—"

"—That you're a spying on us to tell Temari!?" Ino questioned, her voice getting louder (and angrier) with every word.

"No…" Aoi said, confused on how Temari got into the conversation. But she just shrugged it off. "Temari doesn't really have nothing to do with this. I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't really hang out with Shikamaru a lot because he might break it off and blame that you were suffocating him."

"…Really?" Ino said, giving into Aoi. Aoi didn't seem much of a bad person once she said Temari had nothing to do with her talking. And what she was saying sounded sort of like she wanted Shikamaru and her to be together.

"Yes," Aoi said, nodding. "He doesn't really like to go into relationships like that… or at least that's what I noticed. But you'll know he needs space when he says that you two will need a break."

"…Need a break?" Ino croaked. She hated those words if it off a boyfriend's lips. That was just telling her "we're done but I didn't really know how to tell you".

"Yes but he really just needs a break. He will still call you his girlfriend he just won't hang out with you for a while."

"Oh," Ino said, her voice sounded a little better but just a little.

"But by the time he talks to you again from your "break", he probably found someone else," Aoi said, ending it on a sad note.

It was silent for a while. Ino was to shocked to say anything and Aoi was probably done and waiting for Ino to talk.

"…Are you sure?" Ino asked softly. Her voice sounded so small.

Aoi nodded. "He always does that and he usually goes back to Temari when he says he needs a break with a girl and then—"

"—Temari?" Ino asked, confused.

'I thought Temari had nothing to do with this?' Ino asked herself.

"Yeah," Aoi said. "After he wants a break from his girlfriend he goes back to Temari and tells his girlfriend he has someone else and then the whole suffocation thing goes with Temari and they take a break—"

"—You said Temari had nothing to do with this," Ino interrupted Aoi.

"I said she doesn't really have nothing to do with this," Aoi pointed out. Her voice sounded like she was trying to help but Ino could see through Aoi's voice. "She doesn't really because she's just the girl that Shikamaru always goes back to after he feels suffocated from his current girlfriend."

"Then she does have something to do with this!" Ino snapped. "She has everything to do with this!"

"Not really…" Aoi said, confused again.

"Yes she does!" Ino exclaimed fiercely. She pointed at Aoi like she was accusing her with something. "I bet Temari probably told you to tell me all that! So you gain my trust and we become friends and then you tell Temari everything I tell you about Shikamaru so she can find a way to steal him back!"

'Wait does that make sense? Temari tells Aoi to become friends with me, she does it, then I tell her everything about Shikamaru, which Aoi will tell Temari so she can steal him back… yes that makes sense,' Ino summarized it in her head.

"I'm not doing that!" Aoi said defensively. Her voice was still soft but it was a bit louder then before. "I don't even like Temari that much!"

"Then why would you date one of her brothers!?"

"…Because I like one of them," Aoi pointed out like it was a no brainier.

"Listen: just because I'm blonde that doesn't mean I'm stupid and I could see right through you and your fake act!" Ino cried loudly. Ino had a lot of fake friends in high school and she didn't need to deal with another one.

"It's not a fake act. I'm telling you this because I want to help your relationship—"

"—I don't need help with my relationship!" Ino yelled in rage. It was lucky that there wasn't much people in the cafÈ or else people would be staring. She got up and started to storm off. But as she was halfway to the door she turned her head and looked straight at Aoi, who was starting at her in shock. Ino's face was as serious as it could ever be. "My relationship with Shikamaru is going great and I don't need someone to tell me it's not especially if the person is trying to make me break up with him."

And with that she left the cafÈ with Aoi shaking her head.

"She's going to fall into Temari's plan," Aoi said quietly before she got up and started to work again.

-----------------------------

"Hello Sakura?" Ino asked through the phone.

"…Inzo? Whaz you want?" Sakura asked sleepily through the other end of the phone.

Ino frowned when she looked at clock in her room: 2:24PM. It was 2:24AM where Sakura was… Ino hated different time zones.

"Sorry for calling you at night for you but right now I'm having a crisis!" Ino said.

"Whaz your crisis?" Sakura asked, her voice was still a little drowsy but Ino knew Sakura would still listen.

Ino told Sakura about Aoi and what she said and in the end Sakura didn't speak for a while.

"…Sakura?" Ino asked, getting mad. Did she just say the whole thing just for Sakura to sleep again!

"I'm thinking!" Sakura complained.

"Oh. Okay."

Ino waited for a few minutes, just tapping her fingers against the headboard of her bed until Sakura started to speak again.

"Listen to Aoi," Sakura said finally. Her voice sounded awake but Ino heard Sakura drinking something while she was talking so Ino guessed she drank coffee or something.

"You want me to trust her?!" Ino asked, half in disgust half in shock.

"Not to trust her, just listen to her. Take her advice: don't hang out with Shikamaru a lot," Sakura said. "Loosen your grip on Shikamaru."

"Why are you agreeing with the spy!" Ino complained. "It obvious she made that up to scare me away from Shikamaru!"

"No not really. Shikamaru seems like one of those guys who wouldn't want to be suffocated by a relationship."

"Well he's not!' Ino yelled to the phone. "Shikamaru and I are very happy and none of us feel suffocated!"

"…Then why did you call me at 2AM?"

"I wanted you to agree with me that Aoi was a spy and I SHOULDN'T listen to her!"

"Well I agree with Aoi."

"You're no help!" Ino shouted before she aggressively flipped her cell phone down and threw it at her bed.

-----------------------------

It's been three days since that whole thing happen and Belle did the exact opposite of what Aoi and Sakura said. She didn't loosen her grip on him, she gripped tighter. She clung to his arm every time they went out, she would go to his house a lot to talk, she would watch him and her uncle play Shogi whenever Shikamaru came over to play. And if Shikamaru didn't want to hang out with Ino… well that wasn't an option for him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino greeted her boyfriend happily as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino we need to talk…"

"Okay!" Ino said, unfazed with the fact that Shikamaru sounded like it was going to be a hard talk.

'Damn…' Shikamaru cursed in his head. 'This is going to be troublesome…'

"We've been hanging out a lot lately and I sort of need my space…"

"Um… here," Ino said, backing away from Shikamaru a bit. "There's your space!"

Shikamaru could tell that Ino knew what was going on and that she was trying to seem like she doesn't.

"Ino, I'm being serious," Shikamaru said. "I think we need a break."

"_But you'll know he needs space when he says that you two will need a break_," Aoi voice came up in Ino's mind once Shikamaru said that to her.

'Was Aoi actually telling her the truth?' Ino asked herself.

"Um… okay," Ino said, trying hard not to sound hurt… it wasn't working at all.

"We're still together," Shikamaru added quickly. "I just need some time for myself."

"Yeah, okay," Ino said, trying her best to smile. "Take all the time you need."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, standing up. "Well bye."

"Bye…"

As Ino heard her door shut she turned around, grabbed her Piccacho stuff animal and hugged it tight as a tear came out of her eye and another thing that Aoi said to her echoed to her mind…

* * *

A/N: …NNNOO! What have I done!? I made them break up:starts to hide under a rock for doing that: And the chapter was only five pages! That's so short:hides under a heavier rock: I'm sorry!

Anyway, next chapter: For once I don't know… NNNOOO! I'm falling apart! But I promise it will be longer then this!

So please review but no flames! …Even though even I don't know what will happen next chapter…


	17. Great Ideas Come From Great Minds

A/N: …I said last chapter was going to be the last of the summer but I was wrong… this chapter is for sure since school starts in like next next Tuesday (EW!)! But this is sort of like a filler because I honestly don't know what to write right now.

And thank you all for the lovely reviews! …Well I couldn't really call them lovely since everyone didn't like me breaking off Shikamaru and Ino… But thanks for reviewing still!

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

_Text:_ Online

_Text:_ Online Screen name

**Text:** Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sasuke would be with Sakura, Naruto with Hinata, Shikamaru with Ino, Neji with Ten-Ten, and more other couples would get together but since that's not happening then that means I must NOT own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 17 

Great Ideas Come From Great Minds

_You have just entered the chat room titled: The Fab Four!_

_Others in the chat room:_

_ShySun_

_SportsChick_

_CherryBlossomSakura_

_FlowerFabulous__ had just entered "The Fab Four! 3"_

_CherryBlossomSakura:__ INO! ARE YOU OKAY?_

_FlowerFabulous:__ Not even a hi?_

_SportsChick:__ What happen to Ino? Did you get in an accident too?_

_ShySun:__ Why didn't you tell us Ino?_

_FlowerFabulous:__ I didn't get into an accident! Shikamaru broke up with me!_

_ShySun:__ That's horrible!_

_SportsChick__: …You got with Shikamaru?_

_FlowerFabulous__: Sorry I couldn't tell you Ten-Ten but you're in the hospital and when I called you some lady said you couldn't talk since cell phones aren't allowed in the hospital._

_CherryBlossomSakura__: …Wait. Ten-Ten aren't you still in the hospital?!_

_SportsChick__: NOPE:D GOT OUTTA THEIR YESTERDAY:D :D :D_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: YEAH :party:_

_ShySun__: That's good_

_SportsChick__: Yeah but I can't fight in the tournament for another week because I just got out of the hospital:( So Ino, how come this Shikamaru guy broke up with you?  
_

_FlowerFabulous__: Because he said that he needed a break_

_SportsChick__: That doesn't necessarily mean you two are done_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: It does to him_

_FlowerFabulous__: Shush Sakura! I'm telling the story! Anyway, see some girl told me that if he said that to me then that means he's going to get back together with some girl name Temari! But I didn't listen to her!_

_ShySun__: Why didn't you listen to her?_

_FlowerFabulous__: SHE SEEMED LIKE A SPY FOR TEMARI!  
_

_SportsChick__: …Who?_

_FlowerFabulous__: The girl he's with off and on…_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: So what are you going to do now?  
_

_FlowerFabulous__: I don't know. :sigh: I think I'm through with boys for a while…_

_SportsChick__: …_

_ShySun__: …_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: …_

_FlowerFabulous__: What?_

_SportsChick__: I never thought I'd see the day…_

_ShySun__: You never said that before Ino…_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: … Are you okay?_

_FlowerFabulous__: YES I'm okay! I just think I'm going to be single for a while… to think_

_ShySun__: Think about what?_

_FlowerFabulous__: You know, stuff. Or like to distract myself from Shikamaru._

_CherryBlossomSakura__: So you're saying you need a vacation from your vacation?_

_FlowerFabulous__: Yeah. But let's not talk about me. Hinata, how's it with Naruto?_

_ShySun__: huh?_

_SportsChick__: Oh yeah, Neji told me your with Naruto… he said it quite madly actually. I think he's mad about it._

_CherryBlossomSakura__:cough: over protected cousin :cough:_

_ShySun__: Neji means well. He called Naruto about some rules about dating me._

_SportsChick__: …How many rules?_

_ShySun__: Well after an hour on the phone Naruto fell asleep and when I picked it up to see why Neji was talking so much he seemed to be on rule 200_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: …I never really thought Neji liked Naruto that much_

_ShySun__: Well he didn't threaten Naruto. Kiba did though… he almost killed Naruto when he caught us kissing_

_CherryBlossomSakura__:cough: over protected best guy friend :cough:_

_SportsChick__: Is Naruto okay?_

_ShySun__: Yeah, Kiku and Shino held Kiba back before he could do some major damage to Naruto. …I think Neji told Kiba to kill Naruto if he catches us together._

_SportsChick__: Do you want me to ask?_

_ShySun__: No! It's okay Ten-Ten!_

_SportsChick__: I'm just saying! I'm pretty bored right now. I mean Neji and I barely talk with him training and me… staying here because they think I'm still fragile… I'M NOT FRAGILE! I CAN RUN A MARTHON IF I WANTED TO!_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: …Ino?_

_FlowerFabulous__: Yeah?_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: Why aren't you talking? …Or writing?_

_FlowerFabulous__: Just thinking on how all you three have boyfriends and I don't…_

_ShySun__: Sorry Ino! I didn't mean to make you sad!_

_FlowerFabulous__: It's okay Hinata…_

_SportsChick__: If it's any constellation, Sakura and I are barely seeing are boyfriends right now_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: Hey! I'm not seeing my boyfriend because he's in England for a week or two!_

_FlowerFabulous__: It's okay. I just need sometime alone. Bye!_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: Bye:hug:_

_SportsChick__: Hope everything turns out okay! Bye!_

_ShySun__: Bye! Hope to see you soon!_

_FlowerFabulous__ has signed off_

_CherryBlossomSakura__: Hinata! You gave me a great idea to cheer Ino up! I have to go get the idea in action! Bye!_

_SportsChick__: Bye but what's your idea?_

_ShySun__: …um thank you? Bye_

_CherryBlossomSakura__ has signed off_

_ShySun__: What do you think Sakura's idea is?_

_SportsChick__: I don't know but I hope it turns out okay_

_ShySun__: Me too. I have to go now. I have to go to work! Bye!_

_SportsChick__: Bye!_

_ShySun__ has signed off_

_SportsChick__ has signed off_

-----------------------------

"SAKURA!" Belle squealed happily Sakura, greeting her with a hug. Sakura noticed that Belle likes hugging people... and sweets. She let go of Sakura and moved away from the doorway. "Come in!"

"Thanks Belle," Sakura smiled and walked into Belle's mansion.

From the time Sakura met Belle at the concert of Sasuke's till now (which was probably a week) Sakura and Belle started to become good friends. They didn't really hang out in public because Belle was famous but Belle usually invited Sakura to her mansion.

Belle's mansion was actually a huge house on the hills of Hollywood. And by huge… it was huge and has mostly anything you can imagine: pool, spa room (which Sakura didn't get but she never complained), Jacuzzi, tennis court, recording studio everything. It even had a great view of the beach, which Sakura loved to look at whenever she was there which was like ten times already.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

**DAMN YOU PAPARAZZI! ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!**

"Are the camera sounds annoying you?" Belle asked as she closed the door, looking at Sakura, who looked quite annoyed.

"Well don't you get tired of the paparazzi people! I mean it was cool at first but they're everywhere and it gets so ANNOYING!" Sakura yelled at the last part as the two walked into the huge kitchen.

"Well get used to them," Belle replied, handing Sakura a Popsicle stick from the freezer. "You were a bit famous before with you being the intern at Chic Chick but now since your dating Sasuke and now friends with me, you can't escape them."

"I don't want to get used to them," Sakura grumbled as she put the Popsicle in her mouth.

**LET'S KILL THEM! WHERE'S MY GUN!?**

"So, why did you come? Is that Nicole girl bothering you again?" Belle asked as just got the Popsicle out of the wrapper.

Sakura told Belle about the other three interns. Meg and Chiyo actually meet Belle two days ago because they all went to her concert but when Sakura offered Nicole to come (mostly because of guilt of not asking her) Nicole said that she didn't want Sakura's pity.

"No, it's just that I have an idea and I need your help!" Sakura replied.

"What is it?" Belle asked, sounding like she was getting excited.

"Well I told you about my best friends, right?"

"You mean the Fab Four?" Belle asked, hoping that she got the name of what Sakura calls her and her friends.

"Yeah, well Ino's boyfriend just broke up with her and—"

"—You want me to hire someone to beat him up?" Belle guessed.

"No!" Sakura laughed. "I was wondering if you could fly her, Ten-Ten, and Hinata here so we can all see each other again!"

"…"

Sakura was hoping that it wasn't much to ask for. I mean Belle could probably fly to Rome right now just to get Gelato in a flash and it would be nothing. But Sakura knew something wasn't right because of one thing: Belle wasn't talking. Sakura noticed Belle couldn't stay silent for a minute unless she was listening. So this sort of made Sakura tense up.

'What if she says no?' Sakura thought, looking at Belle, who was still quiet and looking at her Popsicle.

**THEN WE SLASH HER TIRES AND LET THE PAPARAZZI INTO HER HOUSE!**

"…Belle?" Sakura said cautiously.

"…Is that all?" Belle asked, looking at her like she expected more from Sakura. "I mean you don't want me to fly you guys off to Hawaii or go on a yacht around the Caribbean or any other place where you four can relax and catch up? You just want to me to fly them here?"

"…So you'll do it?" Sakura asked, sort of confused.

"Of course I'll do it!" Belle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I just thought you would want to go to somewhere other then here."

"No!" Sakura said shaking her head. "I just want to see my three best friends again here in Hollywood!"

"Okay then!" Belle exclaimed. "When do you want me to get them? Where are they exactly? Do you guys want to stay here or do you want a hotel suite?…"

Sakura couldn't really hear what else Belle was babbling on about. The only thing was on her mind was that she was going to see Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata again.

* * *

A/N: Maybe this isn't a filler! I mean now they're all going to see each other again! Yeah! And sorry for those who said they wanted to see a certain couple (yes I read every single review and I even reply to some… only if they have questions really) …I just noticed now that the chapter title has really nothing to do with the chapter. But I guess you can say Sakura has a great mind so she came up with a great idea… I guess. 

Next chapter: Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten pack to go to Hollywood!

And this will be the last chapter of the summer. :sob: Next next week is school! EEWWW!

Please review but no flames!


	18. Before You Go

A/N: First chapter of the new school year! For all of you who are wondering school is going okay, I can't write (or really type) as much as I want to but I still have time. But only a little so that's why the chapter took so long… SORRY!

And special thanks to **Darkened Immortal** for making a new summary for this story! I love the summary! You get cookies! throws a handful of cookies everyone, check out her story because it rocks and beats my story in a long shot… really it does.

Thanks for all those who reviewed too! You all get cookies! throws a bunch of cookies …now I have no more… oh well, you people are worth it!

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

**Text:** Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then why would I be writing here? It's called so it means I don't own Naruto! I just own Chiyo, Meg, Belle, Kairi, Sora, Aoi, Anne-Marie, and Kiku… wow that's a lot of people.

* * *

Chapter 18

Before You Go…

"Naruto-kun, I have to go home and pack," Hinata told her blonde boyfriend as he drove passed by the Hyuuga residence.

"You can't pack if you're not home," Naruto replied stubbornly.

"Naruto-kun, please make a U-turn and drop me off at my house," Hinata suggested.

Hinata didn't think that when she told Naruto that she was going to L.A in the Candy Shop he would offer to drive her back to her house when her shift was over (Her dad dropped her off in the first place because her car was in the shop) and when he was driving he would miss her house on purpose so she couldn't go home and pack and then go to L.A.

Hinata was surprised that her boyfriend didn't want her to see her three best friends but she remembered something: Naruto was surprising in many ways.

Like when they were freshmen in high school, Naruto submitted the electives he wanted late so he didn't get it and had to take up whatever was left, which was gardening. Ino (who was also in the class along with Hinata and Kiku) bet he was going to fail but in the first day he revived two dead plants, made the lemon tree sprout lemons (which was weird since it was autumn and lemons sprout at spring), and taught a flower to dance along to the song "Every time We Touch".

Yes Naruto was full of surprises. But surprise was just rude. I mean it's basically kidnapping since Hinata was telling Naruto to go to her house and Naruto was refusing.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said softly. "Why don't you want me to pack? Do you not want me to see my best friends again?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto exclaimed. "But not in L.A where I can't see you for a week!"

"But I could always call you," Hinata said, smiling and trying to find the best out of the situation.

"It's not the same," Naruto pouted.

"Well then let's make the most out of the time we have together," Hinata suggested. "Let's go somewhere today. I can always pack in the morning."

"…Wait when are you going?"

"Tomorrow at noon… I told you already."

"That's it! We're going to spend every second of every minute together until you leave!" Naruto declared, completely oblivious that people from other cars were staring at him like he was on fire… stupid stoplight.

-----------------------------

"Hey. How are you doing today?" Aoi asked Ino like she was just some random customer that didn't claim her a spy.

When Ino was talking (bragging really) to Anne-Marie about going to L.A, Anne-Marie asked Ino if she ever did apologize to Aoi. If Anne-Marie didn't bring it up, Ino would have actually wouldn't apologize let alone go to that cafÈ again and hope that Aoi would forget about Ino.

But Anne-Marie made Ino feel even guiltier about the situation (and also manage to kill the fabulous mood she was in)

"Aoi, can I talk to you on your break?" Ino asked uneasily.

Ino couldn't read Aoi's reaction since she had that same small frown in her face. That's why Ino didn't really like quiet people who kept the same face on (Sasuke was, of course, an exception) because you can't read what they're thinking.

But Aoi just nodded a yes.

Ino, not knowing what to do, just nodded and sat down at some random empty table and waited for Aoi's break to be over.

-----------------------------

"So you're going to Hollywood tomorrow?" Neji asked, leaning against his wooden bunk bed (which he shared with Lee) frame as he watched his girlfriend "pack".

"Yeah and I'll be gone for a week so when I get back I can fight again!" Ten-Ten cheered, as she grabbed anything that was hers and dumping it in her suitcase.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret later," Neji instructed Ten-Ten.

"Like what?" the brunette laughed. "Getting pregnant because I did it with some guy I don't even know the name of? That won't happen Neji."

"I'm serious. Don't do anything rash."

Ten-Ten sighed. He's been saying don't do anything rash, anything you'll regret later, stupid, and anything else you could think for the last hour. It was kind of cute to see the jealous Neji but now it was just annoying.

"Neji, I know so stop telling me," Ten-Ten said for probably the hundredth time.

"I know you know but just don't do anything bad," Neji said.

Ten-Ten put her hands into a fist as she tried to hold in her anger and wondered if it was abuse to punch her boyfriend.

-----------------------------

"So your best friends from Japan are coming here to hang out with you for a week tomorrow?" Chiyo asked as she was typing away on her new laptop she bought.

"Yeah and it's going to be awesome!" Sakura cheered.

**HELLA AWESOME!**

Meg had some fashion show, Nicole was out somewhere, so that left Sakura and Chiyo lounging around the loft of their suite… well Sakura was lounging around, Chiyo was working on an article for Chic Chick/writing her story.

"Are they going to watch you do your work? That doesn't sound that awesome," Chiyo pointed out, still typing away.

"Well, Belle bribed Ms. Tsuande an exclusive interview and some alcohol for me to have a week off," Sakura shrugged.

"That's cool."

"Hey Chiyo, what are you typing anyway?" Sakura asked, as she tried to look at what Chiyo was writing… she failed.

"Well since I can't think of anything for my article, I thought I'd do a chapter of my story," Chiyo admitted, sounding guilty because she wasn't doing what she was suppose to (A/N: Hey I'm doing the same thing with this fic)

"Oh. What's happening so far? I think I missed a few chapters."

"You missed a lot of them," Chiyo smiled. "Basically, her idol fell in love with her two and now the two are together but right now I'm writing about her learning of all haters and stockers that come along with the fame of dating a star."

"Wow, you're story's kind of sad," Sakura said, thinking.

"Well, the story has to have ups and downs. I mean it'll be boring without it."

"I guess," Sakura shrugged. "I just hope I don't end up like the girl in your book."

-----------------------------

"I'm going on my break, Helene." Ino's head perked up when she heard Aoi's soft voice say that to, what Ino presumed, Aoi's manger.

Ino watched Aoi take off her apron, sit down across the table Ino was sitting in, and stare at her. It was like a staring contest that Ino was surely going to lose because she just blinked.

"So…" Ino said awkwardly.

Aoi just continued to stare with the same neutral expression.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of a spy and whatever else I said… I can't really remember myself," Ino said nervously, playing with her fingers beneath the table.

"It's okay," Aoi said, looking at the table now… she really needed to clean it after her break.

"I noticed that people get paranoid when someone threatens the something or someone they love."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because the only reason the person is paranoid is because they love them and wants to do anything to protect them from harm."

"And you love your boyfriend… what's his name," Ino said, staring at Aoi for the answer to the question and the name of the guy.

Aoi smiled gently, which made Ino notice she never saw Aoi smile. "His name is Kankuro and yes I do love him. I used to be a bit paranoid too but I notice it was just because I didn't want me to get hurt by him or vise versa."

Ino smiled. Love at its highest… well at least Ino thought it was. It made her happy inside to hear that one person could have a chance at love.

"And you love Shikamaru, don't you?"

…Happy inside feeling gone.

"…L-Love?" If Ino was drinking something, she would have spit it out.

"Yeah. You love Shikamaru, don't you?" Aoi asked, looking up and Ino again, who was still in shock.

Did she love Shikamaru?

"I-I don't know," Ino said, giving a perfect imitation of Hinata stuttering.

"Well do you feel the way I said before when you're with him?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you probably love him," Aoi said, getting up. Her break was almost over. "But that's only my opinions. I also noticed that people have different opinions on love. My break's over Ino, and you better get home and pack. Bye Ino."

Aoi left and went back to the counter but Ino sat there unmoved. A thousand questions rushed through her head.

Was Aoi right about love? Do people really have different opinions about love? What's Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata's opinion about it? Does Shikamaru have an opinion about it? How did Aoi know she needed to get home and pack?

But the biggest question of all kept on coming up: Did she really love Shikamaru?

-----------------------------

"May the power of youth be with you!" Gai exclaimed doing a good guy pose.

'…Isn't it suppose to be 'may peace be with you'?' Ten-Ten thought, looking at her sensei weirdly.

"Say Sakura-chan that I would run one thousand laps around this whole camp to show my love!" Lee said to Ten-Ten.

'I wonder if he knows she's dating Sasuke and she's like putty whenever she's around him,' Ten-Ten wondered.

"…Okay," Ten-Ten actually said to Lee.

"Ten-Ten, let's go," Neji said, already at the doorway and carrying some of her luggage.

"Yeah," Ten-Ten said, grabbing some of her own luggage and heading towards the door. "Bye guys see you in a week!"

"BE YOUTHFUL!"

It was already Tuesday morning and Neji had to drive Ten-Ten to the city nearby so that Belle's private plane can take Ten-Ten and fly her off to Los Angeles. It had to be in the city because they said it was unsafe to pick her up in the camp or something like that. Ten-Ten wasn't really listening when Sakura was telling her about the details.

"Ten-Ten, let me tell you a few stuff before you go," Neji said, backing up the car out of the parking spot.

'…Great it's going to be the same lecture I heard a million times yesterday….'

-----------------------------

"Be safe Hinata," Hinata's father said to her, as she walked down the stairs with her luggage.

"I will father," Hinata said, nodding.

"Don't stay out to late like you did yesterday with _that boy_," Hinata's father said, making it sound like 'that boy' who's real name is Naruto was the most vile thing to say.

"Well Naruto-kun wanted to spend a lot of time together since we won't see each other for a week," Hinata defended shyly.

Hinata and her father (A/N: who I forgot the name of…) had an odd relationship. It wasn't like one of those great father and daughter stuff you see on TV. Hinata didn't voice out her opinions around her father and her father liked it that way. And if Hinata did say something she wanted and her father didn't approve, he would just say no, and Hinata would drop it all together.

It was a surprise that her father let her date Naruto in the first place since he clearly didn't like him and called him 'that boy' or something else other then his name.

"_That boy_, is a bad influence on you Hinata," Her father said to his daughter as she came down from the stairs. "I still can't believe you are actually courting him."

'I'm not courting him. I'm dating him,' Hinata wanted to say to her father. But clearly her father didn't want her to say more to him.

-----------------------------

"Okay, well bye Neji," Ten-Ten said to her boyfriend, putting her arm out.

Neji didn't like public display of affections, even hugging, so Ten-Ten thought a handshake wasn't make of affectionate thing. Neji shook Ten-Ten's hand and when he let go, Ten-Ten found a bracelet in her hand.

It was a tennis bracelet with an Emerald stone on it. Her birthstone (A/N: or at least I think so. Ten-Ten's Birthday is either March or February…) It was simple but since it was coming from Neji, it was beautiful in her eyes.

"It's not much but I didn't want to get you anything really—" Neji was cut off due to Ten-Ten hugging him.

"—Thank you Neji," Ten-Ten said softly smiling. "I love it."

-----------------------------

"Wow this is awesome!" Ino squealed, as she walked up the stairs to go to the plane.

Ino had to be picked up last of the three since she only lived in Paris while Ten-Ten and Hinata lived in Japan but she didn't mind. …Okay she did but she said she didn't.

The good news was that when her auntie and uncle dropped her off to the airport (where Belle's plane will pick her up) she didn't think about Shikamaru even once since she was to excited.

The bad news was that when she sees her best friends again, she'll want to rip their eyes out whenever they talk about their oh so perfect boyfriends because Ino didn't have one and she probably loves her last one.

But for now, Ino pushed that aside (they should know they shouldn't talk about Shikamaru or their boyfriends in front of her… well she hoped they knew) and started to get excited for the fact that she was riding in a private plane that one of her favorite singers owned!

Ino stepped inside of the plane and before she can even look around the plane, three girls hugged her and were probably going to suffocate her.

"INO!" Sakura cried out, happily.

Sakura let go of her and pumped her fist in the air.

"FAB FOUR REUNTIED!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

A/N: …Is it just me or does this seemed rushed? And really short :shrug: Anyway, finally it's done! Sorry it's like a filler but some things in here are important for later chapters… but you'll see which one are!

So for next chapter: Basically the fab four spend their week in L.A and talk and stuff.

I'm still thinking on where they should stay because that Chic Chick suite isn't going to fit three more girls! So I was thinking they're going to get their own suite or stay in Belle's mansion…

Anyway, thank you all who reviewed before (wow 169 reviews! Thank you!) and I hope you and new people will review! So please review but no flames!


	19. It's All Just Stupid

A/N: New chapter! Yeah! 190 reviews! More YEAH! Thank you for all of you who reviewed! I love you all! And extra thank you for those who were patient for this chapter (being a junior in high school is really hard!) because it took so long!

And thank you to Unique girl - YAYZ (cool name by the way!) for giving me the idea of making Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata meet Nicole! So special thank to you!

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

Text: Inner Sakura

Text: Flashback

Text: Ring tone 

Disclaimer: OMG! I'm writing this on since it has 'fan' and 'fiction' on it then that means I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I just own Belle, Chiyo, Meg, Nicole, this plot… whatever else is there I forget…

* * *

Chapter 19: It's All Just Stupid 

"Helloz?" a certain brunette asked groggily into her cell phone.

"Ten-Ten. It's me Neji."

"NEJI!" Ten-Ten yelled angrily as she sat up. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IN CALIFORNIA!?"

"It's six AM," Neji replied, obviously to the fact that Ten-Ten was sleeping… and was annoyed at the fact Neji's been calling every hour. "I just want to tell you—"

"Not to do anything rash, I KNOW!" Ten-Ten yelled the last part. She took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm herself down. "I'm your girlfriend Neji and I have deep feelings for you and that won't change when I'm away from you. So I just ask one thing: STOP CALLING ME EVERY HOUR!"

"Well, I just wanted to remind you not to do anything bad."

"WHAT WOULD I BE DOING AT SIX AM?" Ten-Ten bellowed into the cell phone.

"…Stuff."

"Well if stuff means sleeping then yes I'm doing "stuff". Good… whatever it is over there. I'm going back to sleep."

"I hope you have a good sleep then," Neji said stoically.

Ten-Ten closed her phone.

"…Neji calls a lot," Ino commented, as she watched Ten-Ten practically slamming her phone on the nightstand.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Jet-lagged," Ino replied softly so she didn't wake up anyone else. "It's like six pm over in Paris so I can't really sleep since I'm used to Paris time."

"Well I'm not used to Paris time so shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Sakura whined, as a pillow was covering her head to drown out the voices that were keeping her up.

"Why is everyone awake?" Hinata asked, quietly.

It's probably been three hours since everyone arrived in L.A. Since Belle had some concerts to do in the east coast and her mansion is full of paparazzi, Sakura decided to just rent a room in the hotel the Chic Chick interns stay at.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata put all their money together (they didn't want to ask Belle or their parents for money because they wanted to be independent) and could only afford a regular room with a small living room, one bathroom, and one bedroom with two beds. Sakura and Ino slept in one bed while Hinata and Ten-Ten slept in the other.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Sakura complained, pushing her pillow closer to her ears.

"Come on Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, snatching the pillow away from her best friend. "I want to see to Mel Rose! Rodeo Drive! …Another place that sells clothes!"

"Then go down to the lobby, to the Internet room, search on google for "Mel Rose. Rodeo Drive.", and look at the pictures," Sakura groaned, as she tried to take the pillow back.

"Why don't you just get up before I throw cockroaches on you!" Ino yelled, angry.

I don't fancy you to my shine

Don't fancy you to my shine

Don't fancy you to my shine

Don't fancy you to my shine

You think you're cute

You think you're fine

You're always to steal my shine

As the ring tone repeated itself, Sakura groaned.

"Speaking of gross objects," Sakura mumbled, as she picked up her cell phone from the floor and opening it.

The ring tone meant that Nicole was calling. The ring tone was especially made for Nicole. (A/N: The song is called "Don't Fancy You To My Shine" by: Destiny Child. I'm so glad I found it in my iTunes library because I was like "it's perfect to describe Nicole and Sakura's relationship)

"What?" Sakura spat to the phone.

"Oh! Someone's a little testy," Nicole's sugarcoated voice said in the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Nicole?" Sakura asked, trying to sound nicer.

"Well Chiyo wants to talk to you. Something about your article and how it sucked," Nicole said, the last part sounding like she made it up.

YOUR FACE SUCKS!

"Okay Nicole, I'll be there right away," Sakura said, holding her anger in her inner self.

"Oh yeah!" Nicole exclaimed, in phony surprise. "You're with those friends with the problems!"

"They don't have problems, Nicole."

"Sakura, I've been in your room and saw the picture of them. Trust me, they have problems," Nicole's voice went into a whisper. "Especially in the weight area."

OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST INSULT MY BEST FRIENDS! SOMEONE HOLD MY EARRINGS!

"Nicole…" Sakura growled. She swore she was going to let her inner Sakura out… not pretty.

"It's okay Sakura!" Nicole said, sounding like everything was going to be okay… even though there was no problem. "I mean you probably just hang out with them to make yourself feel better about your weight!"

OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT THE WHOLE FAB FOUR!

"GOODBYE NICOLE!" Sakura snarled as he closed her phone and started to yell into her pillow.

"…Sakura? Are you okay?" Hinata asked her pink haired best friend.

"Hinata, I think when you see Sakura screaming in a pillow… and now punching the pillow, it means Sakura is not okay," Ten-Ten answered for Sakura, staring at Sakura like 'WTF is wrong with my friend'.

"I have to meet Chiyo up in the pent house suite," Sakura groaned, as she got out of bed.

"…You're mad that you get to go to the Penn house suite… while we're here in this rinky dink room!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief. "That's like saying: No I don't want this outfit from Urban Outfitters, I want one from Target!" (A/N: …I don't know why she knows what Urban Outfitters and Target are)

"Not that!" Sakura retorted stormily. She sighed, trying to calm down. "Nicole had to be the one that called me and basically called us all fat."

"…She called me FAT?" Ino bellowed hotly. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the door… in her pajamas. "I'm going to kick her—"

"—Ten-Ten!" Hinata cut in before Ino could say anything. "You're phone's ringing… I mean vibrating!"

Ten-Ten grabbed the phone off the table and quickly put it back after seeing who was calling.

"Why does Neji have to keep calling me? He's wasting his minutes or phone card or whatever…"

"He's just making sure you're alright," Hinata replied, standing up for her cousin. "My father does it all the time."

"Must run in the family… no offense Hinata."

"It's alright," Hinata reassured Ten-Ten, even though she was a little offended.

-----------------------------

"So you must be Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata," Meg said, with a small giggle and pronouncing each name wrong and pointing at the wrong person.

After the girls showered and changed, they went up to the suite. They decided after this, they'd go to out to eat and see the sights of L.A.

"I'm Ten-Ten, she's Hinata, and she's Ino," Ten-Ten corrected.

"Sorry, I'm not used to Japanese names. I took me a while to remember Chiyo's name from reading it," Meg laughed.

"Yeah," Chiyo agreed. "Hi. I'm Chiyo. And this is Meg."

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Sakura asked Chiyo, getting to the point right away. She didn't want to see Nicole or let her friends see Nicole.

"Or it was something about your recent article for that party you went two days ago," Chiyo answered, sounding a bit uneasy. "Here come to my room, it's in my computer."

Sakura followed Chiyo, leaving Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata alone with Meg who looked friendly like Sakura said.

"So do you like it in America?" Meg asked, her voice kind of slow because she didn't know how well they knew English.

"Yeah," Ino replied. "Do you know where's the best shopping?"

"You should be really asking me for that," a new voice came in from the main door.

The girls (excluding Meg, who already knew who it was) turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair now curled up and a face that reminded Ino of Temari.

"Hey Nicole," Meg greeted. "How was… where did you go?"

"To the lobby to check if my mother sent the clothes I got from Milan but I was stopped by the Paparazzi," Nicole replied, casually and if the Paparazzi were looking for her. She looked at the three new girls and gave one of her sugar coated fake smiles. "You must be Sakura's friends!"

"You must be the one who called us fat," Ino replied, glaring at Nicole.

"What can I say?" Nicole shrugged. "Not everyone could be as fit as me."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Ten-Ten mumbled.

"Okay, I'll just work on it later," Sakura said to Chiyo as the two walked into the loft.

"Sakura!" Nicole greeted happily. Could her face be anymore fake? "I was just talking to your friends!"

Damn… I owe them so much now…

"So we better get going now!" Sakura exclaimed quickly, grabbing Ino, who grabbed Hinata, who grabbed Ten-Ten and running towards the door. "BYE!"

"…Wow, Japanese people run fast when they want to get out of places," Meg laughed as the door slammed.

-----------------------------

"Sakura, buy these leggings! They're hide your unique fair legs!" Ino teased, handing Sakura some leggings.

"Ha ha," Sakura said coldly as she put it back on the shelf. "It's my hair and eyes that are unique not my skin."

After the girls left the hotel, they decided to go a mall… but Sakura being new to this little thing called fame didn't know that the paprazi that Nicole was talking about was for her and that the paprazzi followed her EVERYWHERE! In the hotel hallways, in the lobby, in the bathroom where they were trying to escape!

So hiding half an hour in the lobby closet, Sakura put on a hat and huge sunglases so no one suspected her as Sakura Haruno, the new girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha and new friend of Belle Akai. Now the girls were finally at the mall and no one suspected a thing.

"Well no one said it was easy to be famous!" Ten-Ten simled.

"Or knowing people famous," Ino added.

**So I'm can only be famous by knowing people famous? HELL NO! I'M FAMOUS BECAUSE I MADE MYSELF FAMOUS! ...And because I'm dating Sasuke!**

"I'm famous because I'm awesome!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No you're not!" Ino retorted, walking towards the jeans without really looking who's in the way. "It's because--OMPH!"

"Ino!" the three girls exclaimed, helping their blonde best friend up from the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Ino yelled at the guy who bumped into her and made her fall.

"Sorry," the guy replied. He smiled at Ino. "Hey I'm Jake but you can call me tonight."

"I have a boyfriend!" Ino replied to the pick up line, angry that people obviously don't see she's in a realtionship.

"Ino...," Hinata started to say as she watched Jake walked away. "You don't have a boyfriend."

"Well I will when I get Shikamaru back!" Ino defended. "It'll happen!"

"Yeah and then we can turn into ninjas that go on dangerous missions ever since we were twelve," Sakura mumbled, sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled hotly.

"...So Hinata," Ten-Ten said, turning to her other best friend who wasn't fighting. "How's it going with Naruto?"

"It's going well," Hinata admitted, blusing a bit as she smiled. "But I don't think my father approves of him."

"What makes you think that?"

"He told after I invited Naruto over for dinner one night," Hinata replied, looking at a pair of earrings even though she didn't have pierced ears.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you like him," Ten-Ten reminded her. She could tell Hinata's self-esteem was going down because she wasn't obeying what her parents wanted.

"Yeah, I know," Hinata replied, giving a reassuring simle... Ten-Ten didn't believe it.

"I'm going to try this shirt too," Sakura declared, interputting the two converstation since she dragged Hinata along with her. "Come on Ten-Ten I found this dress that'll look great on you!"

"But I don't want to wear a dress!" Ten-Ten protested, trying to free herself from her best friends' grasp.

"To bad! You need to look more girly in front of Neji because you're sweaty and smelly when you see him," Sakura replied, not caring about the brunette's protests.

"Yeah and they say her green eyes are just color contacts," the worker said to the other worker. She then saw Sakura and Ten-Ten. "How many items do you have?"

"Four," Sakura replied. "She has one."

The worker grabbed a 'four' and a 'one' placard. "Follow me," The worker said, borderm in her voice.

Sakura and Ten-Ten followed the worker to the end of the dressing rooms and the worker open the door with her key and put the placard on the door handle. "Thank you," Sakura said, poliety before closing the door.

"Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked, looking at the walls.

"Yeah?" Ten-Ten's voice was heard through the left of Sakura.

"Try on the dress and show me!" Sakura said through the wall, as she started to grab one of her outfits to wear.

"Can't I just stay here and rest? I mean I'm a little tired by all the walking and me being injured and all..."

"You're not tired and you know it!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching the shirt she was going to put on. "Just put it on and show me it!"

"..."

Taking the silence as Ten-Ten listening, Sakura smiled and changed. As she put on a skirt she found, someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura, open up!"

The jade eyed girl opened the door to see a very sour looking Ten-Ten in a dress that made Sakura squeal in delight.

"Ten-Ten, that dress looks so good on you!" the pink haired girl gushed.

"I don't like it, it's short," Ten-Ten replied, her eyes narrowing a bit but that could just be becasue there were some annoying girls talking in the other stall.

"What do you mean it's about--"

"--Sh!" Ten-Ten said quickly, covering Sakura's mouth as she leaned more to the other door to hear some girls talking even though they were practically yelling to each other so they can here themselves. "They said something about you're name!"

"...My name?" Sakura questioned, confused as she went closer to the wall.

"Sakura Haruno? Isn't she the girl who's dating Sasuke Uchiha?" a girl's voice asked her friend.

"Yeah, that girl. But I read in some website that she's not really dating him and the whole thing was a set-up. Like Chic Chick and Sasuke's people made Sasuke and Sakura act the whole thing out for more publicity for the magazine and to show that Sasuke can be nice since he's always so emo."

"Eh, that doesn't seem like so much of a surprise seeing that Sasuke is like an ice block and magazines tend to do that," the other girl replied, sounding like it was no big news. "I notice that stuff like that are usually fake. Like reality TV shows, we all know they're practically scripted!"

"True," the girl agreed. "But I can't believe someone like Sasuke would do it. He doesn't seem like someone who'd do fake things. Hey, the black jeans look horrible on me, do you want to try them?"

Ten-Ten put her head away from the wall, seeing that the two were now talking about clothes, and stared at her pink haired best friend. She was looking at herself in the mirror like nothing happen, but Ten-Ten could see through that fake facade. She knew Sakura was sad... and inside she was mad.

"...Sakura," the brunette started to say to her best friend, slowly taking a step towards her. "Remember: Those girls are just naive who don't think anything is real."

"But if you think about it, Sasuke dating is rather illogical especially with a girl like me," Sakura said, her voice sounding monotoned.

**ILLOGICAL MY BUTT! WE'RE DATING HIM! AND IF SOMEONE SAYS OTHER WISE, WE'LL KICK THEY'RE--**

"--Sakura!" Ten-Ten said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"I was saying rumors are just lies to put people down," Ten-Ten preached. "You should just ignore them."

"Thanks Ten-Ten," Sakura said, giving a smile. "Good thing I brought you girls here or else I wouldn't know what to do!"

"...You'd probably barge into the girls dressing rooms and yell at them until the workers kick you out," Ten-Ten laughed. "I'm going to change out of this dress now..."

'I guess being somewhat famous and hated made Sakura a better liar,' Ten-Ten thought in her head as she went into her own dressing room to change back to her regular clothes. 'She won't let that thing go even if she thanked me.'

* * *

"Hello? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered into the phone. 

"Sakura? What do you want? It's four AM in London!" Sasuke answered, extremely annoyed that his girlfriend would call at this hour in London. Espically since he got an hour of sleep before she called.

"Thank gosh," Sakura sighed in relief. "You're still the same person before you left!"

"What are you talking about? And why are you whispering?" Sasuke asked, getting even more annoyed since he didn't know what in the world she was talking about.

"Because Ten-Ten, you know my best friend in Japan that's here for a week, is in the bathroom and if she overhears then she's going to be mad that I'm calling you when she thought she made everything better!" Sakura whispered loudly, and fastly.

"...So what is the point of calling me at four AM?" Sasuke asked, getting to the main point of his problem: being woken up at an early time.

"Everything's going weird and crazy!" Sakura whined into the phone. "People always follow me with camers, girls gossip about our relationship and saying it's a whole fake, and even though my best friends in the whole world are with me I feel bad!"

"..."

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"...Yeah?"

"You're suppose comfort me in this hard time! That's why I called you at four AM!" Sakura exclaimed in distress, not even bothering to whisper anymore.

"That's what being famous is like, Sakura," Sasuke informed his green eyed girlfriend. "They do all those stuff and more. Like right now, there's people probably in my balcony trying to get a picture of me."

"But-But-But that's stupid!" Sakura complained, using the best words to describe how she was feeling about this... and she was top of her high school class.

"No one said being famous wasn't stupid," Sasuke commented.

"I guess..." Sakura sighed as she stared at the ceiling. "I'll let you go to sleep now. Good night Sasuke-kun! Love you!"

"Bye," Sasuke replied, which was actually a step up from him since he usually just said "Hn" for "Bye".

* * *

"I can't believe we only have like a day left of being the fab four!" Sakura announced as she walked passed by Ino to go to the bathroom. 

"I know! I don't want to go back to Paris!" Ino declared. "Seeing Temari all over my man!"

Sakura was going to point out that Shikamaru wasn't Ino's man, but she decided not to. Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Sakura noticed in the week of spending time together, Ino was serious about her love life even though it didn't look like it at first. _After Ino kept talking about how she was still with Shikamaru, Sakura became exteremly annoyed and let Inner Sakura out and that meant Sakura yelling at Ino on how she wasn't with him anymore (From what Ino told the three, it sounded like Shikamaru dumped her). Sakura felt really good about getting Ino back to reality, until Ino burst into sobs and sobbed that she might actually love Shikamaru._

_This was a huge shock to the three... and everyone who was looking at the crazy crying girl in the center table of the food court. After a few minutes of very awkward silence, Ino broke it with saying she wasn't so sure since everyone had their own defintion of love and asked the three their defintions._

_"Um... I-I'm not so sure," Hinata stuttered her answer. "I guess if you-you're hap-happy with the person and want them to be happy then you're in love..."_

_"If you would risk you're life for them then you truley love them. Like you put their needs before yours," Ten-Ten answered, with a shrug._

_"In the immortal words of MY boyfriend "'Cause I can comb across the world. And see everything and never be satisfied. If I couldn't see those eyes"," Sakura gushed at the end. "It's going to be one of his songs for his new album! I bet it's about me!" Ino glared daggers at her. "Oh yeah back to you: love is going everywhere and never like anyone else but the one person you love." _(A/N: By the way, the lyrics that Sakura was quoting was from the song "Hello Beautiful" by: Jonas Brothers)

_Since Ino said she wanted a different defintion of love, Sakura guessed that what they said was true with her relationship with Shikamaru._

"Hey tell me when Ten-Ten and Hinata come back with our food, I'm going to take a shower," Sakura said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Hai," Ino said, as she turned on the TV for some entertainment.

"You got the best of both worlds. Chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show," the theme song to some Disney show played.

"That's what Sakura needs, two identities!" Ino declared, pointing at the TV. "...But that'll be confusing. Not knowing if she either one..."

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

"Where's that music coming from?" Ino asked, as she searched around for the source of the music, to only find Sakura's cell phonet that re-started to play the chorus of one of Belle Akai's songs (A/N: Okay so that song is really Wake Up by: Hilary Duff... Yeah Belle sings those kinds of songs)

The panel in the cell phone said the call was from "matchmaker" and had a bad quality picture of a girl with blonde hair. "Who's this?" Ino asked to herself. Knowing it's not even her phone, Ino flipped it open and put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Hi!" a cheerful female voice came from the phone. "Are you one of Sakura's best friends?"

"...Yes..." Ino said, cautiously. The voice sounded so fimilar but Ino couldn't put her finger on it. "But who's this?"

"So you are one of Sakura's best friends! I'm Belle Akai!"

"BELLE?" Ino practically squealed. "I love your music, it's amazing! And thanks for sending me to L.A! That's really nice of you!"

"Thanks and your welcome!" Belle replied happily. "You should really thank Sakura for the trip though, she was the one that thought of it! So who are you? Hinata, Ten-Ten, or Ino? ...Did I say your guys names right?"

"Yes you did! I'm Ino."

"You're the one with the boyfriend problems in Paris, right?" Belle asked, not noticing that you should address people like that.

"...Yeah," Ino said, now annoyed that Sakura identified her as the one with 'boyfriend problems'.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Belle asked, sounding like she really wanted to know because she really did want to know.

"Well...," Ino said, taking a deep breath in. She noticed that it makes her feel better to tell someone her problems so whne they ask, Ino would tell. "I used to like this guy and I guess he liked me but he actually had a girlfriend when he was hitting on me. But then he broke up with her just to be with me and he asked me to be his girlfriend in the most romantic way! But anyway, we started to hang out a lot and I guess he was feeling suffocated so he basically broke up with me even though he just said we needed a break. And then a girl told me that he does it all the time and ends up with some other girl always being the rebound. BUT I think that I love him!" (A/N: Just to sum up their relationship in a nutshell!)

"..."

"..."

"...Know wonder Sakura told me I wouldn't get your realtionship... I don't."

"I like this guy who used to like me but he's probably dating an other person right now and I think I love him!"

"...You _think_ you love him?"

"Well what do you think love is?" Ino asked. "You write and sing all these love songs, don't you have a reference?"

"Love is like songs. There are many genres but they'll all about the same thing."

"...So you don't know..." Ino stated, disappointed at the answer.

"Basically yeah!" Belle answered cheerfully. "But let me tell you this." Her voice was such in a seriousness that Ino swore it wasn't the same person. "I think that if you were truly to end up with the guy then by the end of the summer you'll be with him. Because, according to Sakura, you'll never see him again and if you never see him again then you only have memories. So if you two are together again by the end of the summer, then you two are soulmates."

"Thank you," Ino said, smiling even though she knew Belle couldn't see it.

"Your welcome and I have to go! Bye! And tell Sakura I called!"

"I will. Bye!"

Ino pressed the red button on her phone to end the call and looked at the date on the phone: July 20.

"I have one month and a week to see if Shikamaru is my soulmate," Ino said, feeling her eyes water up. She wiped the tear that was forming as she gave a soft laugh. "This is all just stupid and troublesome."

* * *

A/N: ARGH! I'm a pirate! ...Okay that's not why I'm saying argh... it's because this chapter seems to rushed! And it seems so... so... badly written! It's really bad! But I have school and other stuff so I guess I did rush this and when I rush, the stuff is bad! I promise, though, that the next chapter will be better! And hopefully updated faster! 

Next chapter: Belle shows Sakura that you can't always be loved by people and Sakura learns what "keeps your friends close but your enemies closer" means.

Yeah more Sakura... but techinally the main pairing is SasuSaku so they have to be in most chapters! So please review (I'm so close to 200! I'm very happy!) but no flames!


	20. Warning: Bashing

A/N: Welcome everyone to chapter 20 of A Summer Apart! Yeah just in 20 chapters I reached over 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all!

But I'm also so sorry! I didn't realize that I haven't updated since last November! Homework and other stuff just caught up with me! Please accept my apology with this new chapter!

_Text_: Internet

'Text': thinking

"Text": talking

**Text:** Inner Sakuraw

Disclaimer: It's just been confirmed that I'm a sixteen-year-old girl! And since Masashi Kishmoto is a guy and older then sixteen that must mean one thing: I don't own Naruto! …But I do own Belle, Nicole, Meg, Chiyo, this plot, etc.

**Edited: August 2008**

**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Book marked (Or: Warning: Bashing)

"And then the paparazzi practically mobbed us in the lobby! I mean seriously you had to--"Ding!

"Oh crap! My croissant!" Belle yelled, practically leaping up and running full speed to her kitchen.

Sakura followed, frowning a bit as Belle grabbed something somewhat black out of her toaster oven with her hands

"Hot!" Belle exclaimed, grabbing a napkin quickly and placing it the croissant there.

"…Um Belle?" Sakura asked, a bit peeved that Belle interrupted her from her story of Sakura's life when Belle was away. "Can I go on with my story?"

"Of course!" Belle answered eagerly, sitting down at a chair and taking a bite out of her blacken croissant. "Just because I'm eating, doesn't mean that you can't continue! Oh by the way, do you want something to eat?"

"No, it's okay," Sakura replied, taking a sit next to Belle. "Okay so basically, we had to wait and disguise ourselves just to get out of the hotel. And then when we got there, I heard two girls talking about how I was like fake dating or something like that!"

"…"

"…Belle?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow because the blonde wasn't replying. It felt like déjà vu for her but with a different celebrity.

"…Yeah?"

"What's up with you people?!" Sakura exclaimed, hotly. "Sasuke had the same reaction to my story: nothing! Like to you people hearing slander about yourself is just a regular day!"

"That's because it is," Belle answered, slowly for Sakura's slow sake, which Sakura answered with a scowl. Belle sighed. "Sakura! Ever since you started going out with Sasuke and hanging out with me, you've been stocked by the paparazzi, right?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said, not really following.

"And do you know why they're following you?" Belle asked, still talking slowly.

"Didn't you just say why," Sakura pointed out. "Because I'm dating Sasuke-kun."

"Yes but dig in deeper!" Belle cried out, frustrated. "Sasuke has always kept a low profile so he won't be in the tabloids. He didn't date, didn't go out to any parties, nothing! And ever since he dated you, the paparazzi have been like stocking him to the max in hopes to get a scandal between you two! And since the London paparazzi are dealing with Sasuke now, the Americans are following you to get a scandal!"

"So… they follow me to find something that would be front page worthy?" Sakura asked, trying to get this all straight.

"Exactly," Belle nodded.

**THOSE… THOSE B WORDS! NEXT TIME I SEE ONE I'LL SMASH THEM INTO A MAILBOX!**

"Sakura, being famous means having lots of people follow you. It's something you have to get used to, not something you can avoid," Belle said wisely. "I'm actually surprise that you just noticed now! Don't you ever look yourself up on Google or something?"

"…Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know," Belle shrugged, as she headed towards her living room, where her MacBook Air (A/N: Dude, those things are really thin!) was. "I was fifteen when I first showed on TV, premiering my music video on FF, you know the channel that's for like pre-teens and little kids (A/N: Like Disney Channel! …Even though I watch it but I'm not a little kid or a pre-teen!)--"

"--I remember that!" Sakura interrupted, laughing. "When Ino and I saw you and your music video we were like 'OMG! She's so awesome!'"

Belle smiled. "Well, I was aiming to make people think I'm awesome so that's good. Anyway, after a week I was in the same position in fame as you are today. So I was bored so I looked myself up on Google.

"And what did you find out?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"I found out that I have to put 'Belle Akai' because if I put just 'Belle' then you just get a bunch of links to Beauty and the Beast," Belle said with a meek smile while Sakura just sweat dropped. "But after that I found out a very important lesson." Belle opened Safari in her laptop and clicked on her bookmarks and went to one labeled '_Warning: Bashing'_. "Here, look at this."

Sakura took Belles' seat as Belle scooted away as she examined the screen. It was a simple black background (very un-Belle like) and in big white words were '_Anti-Akai Forum' and below it in a smaller font but still big were the words 'For those whom hate singer/songwriter Belle Akai. Haters only please.' Below that it read 'Members: 2,670,006'_

Sakura just stared at the screen as she scrolled down to see all the topic titles. Some were normal like _'Her Singing… It's just Normal'_ but some were annoying and in internet chat like '_SHE SUX! U GOTTA BE KINDIN MEEH!!111!!'_

"Oh! There's this one place thing where they talk about how the way I dress is horrible! It's hilarious!" Belle laughed, grabbing the wireless mouse and trying to find the place.

Sakura stared at the laptop and then Belle, staring like they grew an other head (which is especially weird since laptops can't grow heads)

**WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL! THESE PEOPLE ARE INSULTING HER AND SHE THINKS THEY'RE FUNNY?! I KNEW SHE WAS WEIRDO!**

"Here it is!" Belle declared, moving away from the laptop so Sakura can read.

Sakura would have declined and say Belle should belong in the nut house, but there was something in her mind that made her say 'okay, I'll read it'. 'She can kick me out and the paparazzi can get me, she can kick me out and the paparazzi can get me,' Sakura chanted in her mind as she started to read.

The title was in big letters reading _"A Fashion Don't… Ever!"_ Sakura scrolled down and saw one that was added today.

_Posted in: July 23_

_Posted by: TurtlesAreLove_

_Comments: Okay, I have to admit that I like the way she dresses now. But when she was 15 and was on FF she dressed so horribly! It was like in rhinestones and glitter! Today I saw her first music video on the web and I was like 'WHAT IS SHE WEARING!? SOMEONE SHOOT THAT OUTFIT OR HER!'_

_"Hm… that_ one is nice," Belle muttered sounding disappointed, as she took the mouse again. "Let me find an other one."

--

Ten-Ten was bored. Actually bored was an understatement. She was practically dead. When she came back to Japan, she thought she was able to fight today. And she was able to… but there was someone that told her no and to just stay in the room: Neji Hyuuga.

"Stupid Neji," Ten-Ten cursed her boyfriend, staring at the ceiling. There were one hundred logs that made up this room. But technically there were five hundred since she counted the ceiling five times. "Making me stay here. I've been to California and back in one piece and he said I can't do anything! My body is fine!"

It's been more or less a month. Ten-Ten thinks it was a little less then a month but either way, she could fight. Actually, that was sort of a lie. It was strange. Sometimes, just sometimes, she would just feel a pain in her legs. Ten-Ten first felt it when a couple days after she was conscious. She woke up to the pain. It was like someone was sticking a thousand needles in her leg and when she moved, they just stuck more. The pain subsided after a couple of minutes (although it felt like hours) and her leg stung for the rest of the day. After that, it happened about several times a week.

She didn't want to tell anyone, not even the doctors. She knew if she just told one person, it'll get to Neji in some way or an other and she just couldn't tell with him knowing. If he knew about this pain she was getting in her legs, it'll just make him… well Ten-Ten didn't really know herself but it'll be bad.

The pain in her legs made her agree that she would just stay in the room with no agreements. But now (with no pain all day) was regretting it. She was bored! She was talking to Hinata for a while, but she had to go to work, Ino wasn't online or answering her phone (which could be because it was night, but Ten-Ten wasn't sure), and Sakura… well Sakura was being to emotional right now and Ten-Ten didn't really want to hear about her famous problems. Then after spending worthless hours online just catching up with everyone she knew in high school by their YourSpace and HeadBook (A/N: Rips off of MySpace and FaceBook!), reading the entire books series Twilight (which Sakura bought her when they were in L.A),and then just lying there in her bed staring at the ceiling and counting the logs, which is what she's doing right now.

--

'Okay,' Sakura tried to make sense of this. She first thought this was a dream but she pinched herself and she felt pain. 'Belle, the person who I think now belongs in the asylum, wants to show me people who insult her because of… reasons I don't know why. Possibilities of why: she's crazy, she thinks it's funny and I thinks I need a laugh, or she's crazy.'

**IT'S THE CRAZY ONE!**

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed, sounding as if she remembered something that made her happy, as she opened her book marked stuff. "There's this one website that's full of rumors about me that's so horrible!"

"Why are you showing me all this?" Sakura blurted out. She couldn't take it anymore! After reading like five topics on why Belle sucks, Sakura just had to know why Belle seemed unfazed that they were insulting her! And now: rumors that are horrible?! Was Belle on drugs or something?!

"Because it's an important lesson!" Belle declared, sounding a bit mad. "That when you're famous there will always be haters and people who make up stuff about you because one: they hate you, two: they just want to make up stuff for fun, three: making fun of you makes them feel better, four: they want you to make you feel depressed, or five: some other reason that I have not come up with yet!"

**I thought the lesson is that you're a crazy person who thinks that we don't know this!**

"…And I need to know this lesson why?" Sakura asked, fighting back on letting her inner self speak for her.

"Because you didn't even know the paparazzi will follow you so I suspected you didn't know you had haters! And since you probably don't, I decided to show you the people who hate me first!"

"…I have hater sites like this?" Sakura questioned, in disbelief. She was only famous since the summer. How could they hate on her already?

"See!" Belle cried out in victory with a smile on her face, pointing her finger at Sakura. "You didn't know! And I bet you thought I was crazy!"

"…No…" Sakura said slowly, knowing that her face was turning into a weird state. Whenever Sakura told a big lie, she talked really slowly and her face turned weird. Ino called it her 'lying face'.

But Belle didn't notice her lying face since she was looking up something new on her laptop.

"Here, this is the first one I found and the one with the most members," Belle said, moving yet again so Sakura can see.

Sakura looked at the computer. A pink background with big green letters that read _'Sakura Haruno Haters' in big words. In smaller white words it read 'A forum hating Sakura Haruno. Famous by being Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend and Belle Akai's friend… yes, she didn't accomplish anything other then that.' and below that was a smaller font but still visible 'Members: 8,186'_

**SCREW SMASHING THE PAPARAZZI IN THE MAILBOX! I SMASH THEM INSTEAD AND THEN SET THE MAILBOX ON FIRE!**

--

(Ten-Ten's POV)

"When are the boys going to be back?" I asked myself, glancing at the alarm clock which read 6:00 PM.

As if I said the magic words, the door burst opened with Rock Lee and Neji coming through the doorway. …I wonder if that would work all the time…

"Ten-Ten today was youthful!" Rock Lee informed me as I sat up on the edge of my bed. "I won against my opponent, as did Neji!"

"Really?" I questioned, trying to sound excited… it somewhat worked. "Good job. I wish I could have been there"

"Well either way we felt your youth and that's how we won!" Lee declared, grabbing a towel and his night clothes. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Okay," I said, glad that he didn't say youth and shower in the same sentence.

After Lee left, Neji walked casually towards me even though I was glaring at him now.

"I can see you're mad," Neji pointed out, indifferently.

"You mean the fact you told me to stay here and that meant I had to spend my day here bored out of my mind doesn't mean that I'm mad," I replied, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Neji apologized, sitting down next to me. He didn't sound sorry. "But I'm worried about you and what might happen to you."

"I know," I sighed, hearing this a million times already. "Because you care and like me so much." I teased, with a light smile on my face.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Love you so much," I corrected me, as he kissed my hair (which was down). "I love you, Ten-Ten."

"…Love?" I asked, sounding like a retard.

And that's when my boring day got exciting and when my life got confusing.

--

(Sakura's POV)

If there was ever a time to go to jail for killing someone: it would be now. Those stupid low lives who think they know me and think I'm instantly a slut or an idiot or a attention whore! …What does that even mean?!

"Sakura… are you okay?" Belle asked me, as she looked at me as if I was some craze lunatic with a chainsaw in hand and a bloodthirsty look on my face.

"Yes," I gritted through my teeth. Oh yeah, that sounded like I was okay…

"…Are you sure?"

"HELL YEAH I'M OKAY!" …Oh gosh, Inner Sakura was taking over me. "Just because these bimbos are saying I'm an "attention whore" and I'm just using Sasuke-kun to be famous that doesn't mean I'm in a great mood!"

"Really? Because you seem angry," Belle commented. I wasn't sure if Belle was being sarcastic or was she really just this oblivious that I was actually mad.

"Of course I'm angry!" I snapped.

…I think I'm close to having my period…

"Just remember that just because they're saying this, it doesn't mean that it's true because you know yourself and you know it's not true," Belle said, trying to comfort me. I noticed she took one step away from me.

"I know," I said, taking a deep breath in and out. "They know nothing about me."

"Yeah!" Belle agreed with a smile. She then frowned. "Expect Nicole… she knows a lot about you and she's a meanie."

…Nicole?

"What about Nicole?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't know?" Belle questioned, astonished. "She, along with her friends I guess, runs this website. It even says here in the bottom!"

I stared at the bottom of the page and say in clear _'Website Provided and Made By: Nicole Spencer, Taylor Clarke, and other people whom don't want to be mentioned._

**'THAT BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER SKINNY ASS WHEN I GET HOME!**

* * *

A/N: …What?! Why is it only six pages! I wanted it to be more so you people will be happy that I updated and that I updated with a long chapter:thinks for a long time:

Hm… :eats candy: I got an idea! Let me just add more to the chapter!

* * *

"Bye Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said, smiling his trademark smile.

"Bye Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, looking down with a small smile on her face.

"I like it when you smile," Naruto commented, pushing Hinata to his eye level. "Actually I like everything about you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed, trying to put her head back down but Naruto stopped her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It was a light kiss, Hinata noticed, but it was a great one full of what they're relationship was: deep feeling, a bit of awkwardness, and young pure love.

"Naruto, would you mean backing away from my daughter," Hiashi said coldly, as he closed the front door behind him. "Just because you're dating her, doesn't mean you can kiss her outside my house."

"Yes sir!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a big step away from Hinata, a bit frantic. "I will not kiss your daughter outside your house!"

Ever since… forever, Naruto has been scared of Hinata's father because of many reasons.

"Actually don't kiss her ever again," Hiashi said, his voice indifferent. "You two are broken up."

"…Father?" Hinata asked, her voice an octave higher then usually, paralyzed at the comment. She finally had Naruto…

"What?" Naruto asked, both confused and traumatized. His eyebrows furrowed. "Mr. Hyuuga, I love your daughter and I won't break up with her."

"Yes, but I will break you two up," Hiashi told the blonde boy, glaring at him with ice daggers. "You are never allowed to see my daughter again. You are both unfit and unqualified to even see her let alone be dating her. Goodbye."

Hiashi grabbed his daughter before either teenagers could comprehend what was happening and pushed her inside the house.

By the time Hinata did realize the fact that she won't be able to see Naruto again, the tears were already rolling down her eyes. She couldn't think, breathe, or even support herself. She crashed on the floor, her back on the door for support. Her eyes still wide in shock.

"You'll thank me for this later, Hinata," Hiashi informed his daughter as he walked away from his daughter, uncaring that her heart had just been ripped out of her body.

"…Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, hugging her knees and letting the tears fall freely from her face.

--

Love is defined as strong affection, warm attachment, and/or beloved person. Ten-Ten knows that because she looked it up on her electronic dictionary… one hundred times. (A/N: It actually does say that on my electronic dictionary!)

Of course people say I love you all the time and can say it because they feel all those three things for the person but for some people it's different. For Neji, Ten-Ten knew it was different.

For Neji, saying 'I love you' meant like 'Before either of us were born, it was destiny that both of us will be together. Marry me after a few years, please?'. But did she, Ten-Ten, love him back? She wanted to be a hundred percent sure that she loved him before she answered it back and that's what she told Neji, which he responded with a light "Okay, I understand" which for Neji meant 'Take your time. I understand'. So why did she feel so bad!

"Ten-Ten." Ten-Ten turned to see Neji staring at her with a look that Ten-Ten could only describe as nothing.

"Yeah?" Ten-Ten asked.

"It's been a day since I told you that I loved you and--"

"--I'm still thinking," Ten-Ten said hastily.

"I know but I've been thinking," Neji said, his voice revealing nothing. "I think we should break up."

--

Meilleurs Voeux.

It was a cafe that translated into "Best Wishes" in English.

But that was for most people though. For Ino it translates into 'Café where Ino goes when she wants to get more questions then answers so she doesn't get "Meilleurs Voex"'.

But when she told her auntie and uncle she was going out, she said she was just going to Meilleurs Voeux, not the long translated one (A/N: I changed the name because I didn't like the last one). Of course her auntie and uncle said she could go, even though she was going alone. They were happy she was just stepping out in the sunlight.

Ever since she'd gotten back from California, she just spent one day outside and that was just to go out with Anne-Marie and even then it was only for an hour. For the rest of the days, Ino just stayed in her room or in the library. Reading or listening to music.

Ino was depressed. Or at least that's what she thinks she is. She didn't feel like doing anything except think. Think about Shikamaru, think about why she misses him and his pineapple hair, think about if she loved him, think of anything Shikamaru related.

Sooner or later, these thoughts turned into questions. And when she had questions, she wanted answers. But Ino knew she could only get more questions and there was nothing she could do about it. So who better to get more questions then that waitresses she thought it was a spy.

"Bonjour Ino," Aoi greeted in her normal soft voice, taking off her apron.

"Hey Aoi. Thanks for talking to me on your break time," Ino said wistfully, trying to give a smile or anything close to one.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Ino tilted her head to the side and gave a confused stare at the brown hair teen, who just smiled lightly.

"What's wrong?" Aoi translated in English (A/N: It is)

"…Everything," Ino said blankly.

"Still," Aoi said, even though it sounded more of a question then a comment.

"Yeah."

Ino honestly tried to do everything she can to get Shikamaru back. But even if she just thought about him, her breath gets shorter and faster, her heartbeat gets faster, and tears of despair show up in her eyes. Ino noted (after about the fiftieth time of feeling this) not to think about it anymore.

"You seem really… empty," Aoi said, choosing her last word carefully to fully describe what she was seeing from the outside.

"People told me that already."

"I'm sure they did."

Aoi was quiet. Not emo, even though people mistake her for it, just quiet. There will always a silent pause when she first meet someone and even if she knew them for a long time. After years of noticing this, she was used to it. She never felt awkward in the silent pauses anymore. But talking with Ino made it an awkward silence.

"Did you ever find out what love meant?" Aoi asked, trying to fill in the awkward silence. She hated silence right now.

"I think everyone has their own opinion."

Aoi frowned, or really scowled since she already looked like she was frowning. Ino was still acting like a hollow shell of human. Her voice, not happy and full of life, but empty and indifferent. It was like she's nothing.

"Do you think he's like… you're soul mate?"Soul mate

Those two (or was it one, Ino didn't really know) rung into Ino's ear. Belle used those (or that) word also.

"I don't know…" Ino said, trailing off in the end.

"Would you want him to be?"

"There's a big difference between what you want and what you get," Ino answered sourly.

"But you can always get what you want."

Ino gave her best effort to even come close to a smile, it didn't work and Aoi sighed in defeat.

--

"Where's Nicole?" Sakura asked with a look that could and wanted to kill.

"I think she's in her room," Meg shrugged, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Thanks," Sakura said, storming her way to Nicole's room.Stupid girl who thinks she can insult me and get away with it! She's so dead!

"Nicole!" Sakura burst through the door, not caring if the door even breaks.

"Hello? Ever heard of knocking?" Nicole asked, glaring at Sakura.

"Ever heard of not making an anti me forum?" Sakura asked, hotly.

"Sakura, I'm just expressing my feelings through the internet and it just so happens that my feelings towards you is that you're just dating Sasuke because you want fame," Nicole said, trying to defend herself.

"Well I'm expressing my feelings towards you through right now and it just so happens that I think you're a bitch!"

"Well you're just a whore!" Nicole spat.

**OH HHHEELLL NNNOO!**

"What did you call me?" Sakura asked, her blood rushing through her veins as she clenched her fist.

"A whore, or better yet Sasuke's whore! He doesn't love you! He just using you like you're using him!"

The Hater Sakura Haruno people made Sakura notice that people will say anything to get to her. Most did, but Belle calmed her down in the end. But even with Belle's words running through her head, Sakura couldn't help but be affected by those words.

Sure she knew that all those stuff people say about her aren't true, but Sasuke was a whole different story. She had no idea what he was thinking in his mind. Nor did other people, but with emotions going wild Sakura couldn't help but listen to other people then herself.

* * *

A/N: There! Eleven pages! So, I found out that you can put polls on your homepage or whatever it's called and I decided that you get to choose who I'm going to write next! The poll stuff is apparently only for people with accounts but if you don't have an account then just say who you want to see next in a review! The poll will end… probably a week or so from now, when it's not there in my homepage!

So the choices (with some info) are:

1. SasukeSakura: Sakura is now doubting if Sasuke loves her. But can Sasuke convince that she really means something? …Wait what is Itachi doing here in L.A!?

2. NarutoHinata: Forced apart, want to be together. How will they see each other? Or can Naruto convince Hinata's dad that he's the best thing for Hinata?

3. NejiTen-Ten: Neji wants to break it up. Ten-Ten tries to keep it together. But when her leg starts to hurt, will it show that Ten-Ten is dishonest at Neji, which Neji hates?

4. ShikamaruIno: Can Ino ever get out of this depressed stage? Will Aoi's mysterious friend make it better by getting her and Shikamaru back together?

Okay those are the four choices! …The descriptions sound cheesy but I can't think right now! So please review but no flames!

(A/N: …I'm thinking about changing the rating from K to T, what do you think?) Internet Inner Sakura


	21. Emotion and Motion

A/N: So the poll ended like 2 weeks or so after I posted it. And the results are:

1st place: SasukeSakura with ten votes

2nd place: NejiTen-Ten with nine votes

3rd place: ShikamaruIno with six votes

4th place: NarutoHinata with three votes

So next chapter will be Neji and Ten-Ten, then Shikmaru and Ino, and last will be Naruto Hinata! Sorry if the one you want didn't get first but it's democracy!

And also when I was bored, trying to do my homework, I sketched the other characters (Meg, Chiyo, Nicole, etc.) in this story since no one really knows how they look like! If you want to see my interpretation of how they look go to my homepage (or profile page… I never know what to call it) and on the bottom you'll see a section that says 'Art I made in my DevinatART account for my stories' and it should have a link to it! It'll say 'A Summer Apart OCs" But keep in mind: they're somewhat small doodles, I still don't draw well, and my scanner sort of messed up some colors.

ALSO: I would like to give a thanks to **Hino Aiumi**who put the thought in my head (again) to make Sakura a star to prove herself. I always had that idea in the back of my head but she put it in front of my head and it might be in the story now! And I would also like to give a huge thanks to **43vrLDyfr3EzCK3rSLitleKeKeKimK** (very long name by the way...) who suggested SO much that I just had to use some of it in the story! AND big thanks to **SasuSaku4eva1994**who suggested TWO songs (Hello Beautiful and I Can Wait Forever to be exact) for Sasuke to sing that made it the somewhat support of this whole chapter!

**Text:**Inner Sakura

_**Text**__:_ Internet

_Text_: Dream

Text: Song Lyrics

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here expect the plot and the characters not in Naruto. …How many times must I say that? I also don't own the following songs: Love Song (Sara Bareilles owns that), Hello Beautiful (Jonas Brothesr own that), and I Can Wait Forever (Simple Plan owns that)

* * *

Chapter 21: Emotion and Motion

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**Midori!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**I never see you online anymore!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** What have you been doing in New York!?**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**OMG! Did you get a boyfriend!?**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**No Belle… I've just been really busy being an assistant to Konan**_

_**MidoriMix**__**: You Konan, the A&R that found you and introduced you White Rush Records?**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**Puh-lease! Konan probably is making you do nothing expect make you get Starbucks for her! There's nothing going on in New York!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** …Unless there's a new singer in the record…**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**IS THERE!? OMG! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__** No. There's no one knew, or at least of what I know of**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**OMG!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** I know someone who could be on the label!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**Sakura Haruno! She's the new friend I was telling you about!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**You mean Sasuke Uchiha's new girlfriend? I didn't know she could sing.**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** Well anyone can sing! But she sings really well! I heard her singing because she recorded a song in the studio**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** She would be perfect! And since you "discovered" her, you'll get the credit and get promoted!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**Don't you realize that if we put her on the label, more then half of the population will think that the only reason Sakura Haruno is there is because she's Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend?**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** Yeah but at least the less then half population will notice that she has talent!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**In the words of my brother, Aki "That's illogical, I can't have it"**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** And in the words of me, Belle "Your face is illogical!"**_

_**MidoriMix:**__** …That never makes sense Belle…**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** Like I ever make sense!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**Just see if you can! Please! You'll be my best friend!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**I'm already your best friend**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** Right… you're be my maid of honor in my wedding!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__** Yeah… whatever**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**Does that mean you'll suggest it to Konan!?**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**I'll mention it to her. She's been talking about one of her friends from The Akatsuki going to Hollywood**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__** THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**_

_**HearsTheBelles:**__**I'm going to tell Sakura!**_

_**MidoriMix:**__**Konan might say no**_

_**HearsTheBelles**__** signed out**_

--

(Tsuande POV)

"Ms. Tsuande! Good morning!" Chiyo greeted me as I saw her eyes widen. I guess Chiyo wasn't used to seeing her boss in front of her doorstep at six A.M. This girl has a lot to learn if she wants to make it in the writing industry. She stepped aside. "Please, come in."

"Thank you Chiyo," I said, as I walked into the loft. "I'm sorry to bother all of you but can you please get Sakura for me, I really just need to talk to her."

"Of course! I'll be right back. You can help yourself to some food, I baked a lot yesterday," Chiyo replied awkwardly as she walked towards Sakura's room. I could tell she was scared of me… or really my rank in the magazine: the founder and boss.

I wanted to laugh at her for being so scared, but that would be rude so I just nodded as I glanced at the kitchen to only glance again with my mouth wide open. The kitchen counter was filled with baking goods! And by baking _goods_ it meant all the desserts that anybody could think of and more that looked like they came out straight from those pastry magazines that always seem to get more sales then mine.

"What the fu--"

"--UNLESS THE SUITE IS ON FIRE THEN STOP TYRING TO DRAG ME OUT OF BED!" A girl's, probably Sakura's, screech of rage interrupted me from mid-curse.

"The suite is not on fire! Ms. Tsuande is here!" I heard Chiyo's voice cry out.

"MS. TSUANDE?"

"I have to look at the interns background information before I let them come here," I mumbled to myself. "Seriously, one can't stop yelling and the other can't stop baking and the other two are just as weird… I should find someone who could make alcoholic drinks for me." A alcoholic drink sounds good right now.

"Hello Ms. Tsuande," Sakura greeted me with a perky smile, running her hands through her messy hair in attempts to tame it. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have to talked to you," I said professionally as I sat down on a kitchen stool and gestured her to sit down on the stool next to mine. I took a deep breath in and out. Oh… how am I going to tell this to Miss. Manic… damn I knew I should have had some liquor before I came here.

--

(Sasuke POV)

"The paparazzi should go to hell," I mumbled to myself as I locked the hotel room door… like that would stop the stockers.

"Stop talking to yourself. You don't want the headlines tomorrow say that you smoke something because you talk to yourself," I heard Kakashi say from behind me, in his lazy voice… which isn't much of a difference from his regular voice.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of intelligence," I replied coolly to him, turning around to see him reading his orange x-rated book.

"Then you must be a genius."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said, irritated. I knew I was a genius since I took that stupid genius test so why does he have to presume it?

"While you're here Chic Chick made Miss. Haruno follow someone else for a while," Kakashi stated. …That was something I didn't know.

"What?" I asked, clenching my fist and trying to maintain my cool.

Maybe they have to make her follow a female… maybe Belle. Yes, for once Belle would be good for something.

"Miss. Haruno has to follow someone else while you're in London," Kakashi repeated as he walked towards the bathroom. "I have no idea who it is but I'm pretty sure the person's male. He, or she, will call you in a bit."

Damn it! I took a deep breath in and out. Why a male?! I'm going to sue the magazine for all its worth!

--

(Third Person POV, still in London)

Sasuke picked up his standard ringing iPhone from his bed and frowned for two reasons: the fact that it was the guy (or girl if he was lucky) that his (yes his) Sakura has to follow and that the phone number was apparently private so he couldn't know who it was before he even heard their voice.

"Hello," Sasuke said into the phone.

"Hello brother," a to familiar masculine voice said from the other line. "I heard that your girlfriend has to follow me."

For once in Sasuke Uchiha's life he was left speechless.

--

(Sakura's POV)

If there was ever a time to fly back to Japan and hide under my bed covers with only a lifetime supply of chocolate, my iPod, and my cell phone then it would be now.

"W-what?" I stuttered a bit. My heart literally dropped when I heard this and it's still down.

"Since Sasuke Uchiha has to stay in London longer then expected, you will have to follow his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, since he's coming here for his movie premiere," Miss. Tsuande repeated sternly…. I bet she didn't have any drinks today.

She wants me to follow the person who almost killed my Sasuke-kun!?

**HELLS TO THE NOES!**

How could Miss. Tsuande do this to me? To Sasuke-kun! Doesn't she know what happen to him when they were younger?!

…Wait, she doesn't. Only Itachi, Sasuke-kun, and I know what happened to Sasuke…

"Miss. Haruno!" Miss. Tsuande yelled to me hotly, furiously waving her hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?! Did you need to take some medication today that you didn't take?!"

Miss. Haruno?! Now I know she didn't have any drinks.

**MEDICATION?! I don't need any damn medication!**

"Yes, I'm alright," I said trying to regain my composure. "And no, I don't take any medication."

"Do you want me to prescribe anything? I did major in medicine for college for a year or two," Miss. Tsuande offered, sounding a bit calmer. I think she's the one who needs medication. I shook my head and her eyebrow raised. "Well then, do you have a problem with Itachi Uchiha?"

"No Miss. Tsuande," I answered, shaking my head a little to much. "I just spaced out for a moment. …It must be the heat."

"Well turn on the air conditioner if you must," Miss. Tsuande suggested, but I could tell that she didn't believe it was the heat. She got up and headed towards the door. "Go to the Uchiha manisonl around six. Itachi Uchiha should be there by then."

"Yes Miss. Tsuande," I nodded, trying to seem collected outside because inside my mind was going chaotically out of control.

--

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sorry I had to leave like a lot of voice mails!" Belle's voice was heard through my phone. So she's the one who left me fifty voicemails… "But I have the most exciting news! I pulled a few strings and Itachi Uchiha, who I bet will be your future brother-in-law soon, will hear you sing when you talk to him! And then he'll say if you're good or not to Konan, the A&R, those people who find the new talent for music labels." I already knew what an A&R is…"And she might give you a recording contract! Isn't that fabulous! So sing well to him! BYE!"

"To delete this message press--message deleted," the computer voice said through my phone.

ARGH! I just wanted to shun Itachi Uchiha out when I meet him, but now I have to sing to him!

"AAAHH!" I bellowed in my pillow, trying to relieve my frustration. …Good thing no one's here or else they might think I'm crazy.

**WE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE CRAZY!**

I had to agree with my inner-self. I have to apparently be nice to Itachi Uchiha, who threatened and tried to kill my boyfriend, so he could say that I'm a great singer to Konan (yes, the legendary Konan, whose celebrity status basically made Chic Chick known) and so I could get a recording contract. HOW COULD I DO THAT?! HOW COULD ANY SANE PERSON DO THAT?! That must mean that if I survive this all, I'm either crazy or above saneness.

"SAKURA!"

My slow reflexes made my eyes widen a few seconds later and look at my now wide open door and Meg who just now jumped onto my bed with a magazine and a couple of cupcakes that Chiyo made… her pastries makes me drool until I choke.

"What?" I asked, taking a cupcake from her.

"Is it true?!" Meg asked in desperation.

"…What's true?"

"That your and Sasuke's relationship ended before it even got good!" Meg cried out, showing me one of those magazines that you see while waiting in line at the supermarket with the words she said on the headlines.

"It's not true," I muttered so Meg wouldn't be so confused as I snatched her magazine and looked at the cover in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"Your article is on page ten," Meg informed me as I was searching furiously through the magazine.

"SasuSaku: Relationship On The Rocks?" I read the title of page ten. I skimmed through the two pages of what this stupid magazine gave me. "This is so stupid. My relationship isn't on the rocks. We're doing great, we're doing--WHAT?!"

**OH HHEEELLL NNOOO!**

"…Uh Sakura, I paid like three bucks for that magazine so can you please now crush it into a ball?" Meg asked uneasily but her voice was just in the background for me.

"THE HELL?!" I bellowed at the magazine hotly.

"Never mind, you can just keep it!" Meg's scared voice reassured me as I heard my door open and close.

...Sometimes I just want to give up.

--

"Mr. Itachi Uchiha will be with you shortly," the butler, I don't know what butler, informed me as he turned around and walked out of the control room of the recording studio inside the mansion

**DON'T WALK AWAY! COME BACK! I NEED A WITNESS IN CASE ITACHI TRIES TO KILL ME!**

I wanted SO BADLY to scream that to the butler walking away, but then that would mean I would have to tell him about Sasuke and Itachi's relationship and I promised Sasuke-kun that I wouldn't say anything about it.

I've been thinking for the last probably ten hours and figured out a few things. One: I know tons of songs that, when I sing them, will knock Itachi's socks off. And two: I shouldn't be worried about meeting Itachi. There's a chance that I'm not the most precious thing to Sasuke-kun… but since he doesn't really talk to anyone it's a very slim chance… but on the bright side then that would mean I'm precious to him!

"I'm calm, I'm calm," I muttered to myself, trying so very hard to make me believe what I'm saying.

"Hello Miss. Haruno," An unknown mans' voice said from the door.

"I'm not calm," I said under my now short breaths.

Turning around I saw Sasuke-kun as if he grew his hair longer and put it into a ponytail, had two deep lines on his face, and looked older. But it wasn't Sasuke-kun. It was his older brother who told his own brother that he would harm his most precious thing: Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha."

I bowed down, not really knowing what to do.

**DON'T SOUND SO NERVOUS! WE HAVE TO SHOW THAT WE'RE THE OPPOSITE OF NERVOUS! AND DON'T BOW TO HIM! THAT MAKES IT SEEM LIKE WE'RE HIS SLAVE OR SOMETHING!**

"Tsuande-sama and Konan-san told me that I was suppose to see you during my short trip to Hollywood. For two different reasons though," Itachi (I will not submit to call him something formally in my mind!) said to me with an uninterested tone of voice and an uninterested face.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha," I nodded. I noticed that he used Japanese honorifics on Miss. Tsuande and Konan, but he didn't use it on me so I won't use it on him when I'm speaking. "Miss. Tsuande wants me to somewhat interview you for her magazine." I will not follow him! That's only reserved for Sasuke-kun! I'll make up some crap to Miss. Tsuande later! "And Belle told me that Konan-sama told her that you will listen to me sing and you will tell her your thoughts of my singing."

Itachi didn't come up with a response right away after I said that. He just stared at me with his piercing red eyes, which scared the crap out of me.

"You didn't use a honorific for Miss. Akai," Itachi pointed out after a while.

"Belle is my friend so I don't really find a use for a honorific," I pointed out. I smiled inwardly. That was a fast answer unlike him who took like five minutes to point it out.

"Yet you find a point to call my little brother "Sasuke-kun" even though he is your boyfriend."

"Um…," crap! I couldn't think of a snappy response to that! "It's a habit I guess…"

"Is it a habit to call me "Mr. Uchiha" then? Oppose to Itachi-san or Itachi-sama?" For once Itachi's face was different: one of his eyebrows rose.

"To be technical Mr. Uchiha, you called me "Miss. Haruno" so I guessed that we were going by the American way," I replied smugly. That was true though. I was thinking about calling him "that guy who killed my Sasuke-kun's happniess".

"Well I thought that calling you "Sakura-chan" will sound like I, not my brother, was your boyfriend."

…**What…?**

My face stoned. My mind stopped working. My brain forgot to tell me to breathe. Was he trying to impose something?

"So, are you going to sing for me? I need a verdict to tell Konan-sama," Itachi told me, like he just said nothing.

"Um…Yes," I said, trying to make my mind work for words as I started to walk into the studio itself since there was a piano in it…well it could be with other instruments or none at all, but I like playing it with a piano! It sounds so cool and I spent half of my summer learning to play it!. "This is a song that I heard from my friend a year ago and since it's my one of my favorite songs, I decided to sing it. I also like the piano in it so I'm playing the piano also."

**SHUT UP! WE'RE RAMBLING TO MUCH! AND WHY ARE WE SOUNDING SO SCARED AND SMALL?! WE SHOULD SOUND FIERCE LIKE WE'RE ALL THAT AND WE KNOW IT!**

"Okay," Itachi nodded. No sign of any emotion. "What's it called?"

"Love Song by Konan," I answered, sitting on the piano stool. I took a deep breath in and out.

**CHA! WE CAN DO THIS!**

'Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me, it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
And you and your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to  
Write you a love song today," I beamed. I got through the songs without any flaws!

"Why did you choose this song?" Itachi asked me indifferently.

I stared at Itachi with a blank stare. "I like the song a lot," I shrugged. I did like it! It's a cool song! Is that a crime or something to like the song? I thought he'd like it since Konan wrote and sang it and Konan is one of his closest friends (or at least that's what the magazines say…)

"Are you sure it's not because of you're relationship with Sasuke?"

I gave him an odd look. "What do you m--MMMMM!"

I couldn't even think as Itachi put his hand over my mouth while his other hand was grabbing my throat and pushed me up against the wall forcefully.

**WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WTF?! WHY IS HE COVERING OUR MOUTHS! OH SHIT! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?**

I wanted to throw up and cry at the same time. Throw up because he was practically strangling and choking me and cry because he has a knife in his hands. I tried to think of all the defense moves I've learn through my years of life… Shit! I didn't know any!

"Ah," I cried under my breath and squeezing my eyes hard with tears streaming out… I hate pain…

--

(Normal POV)

"Excuse me Miss. Akai, but can you refrain from leaning at Miss. Harunos' hospital bed?" Tsuande asked, peeved, but that could probably be because she had to sign more paperwork.

"I'm waiting for Sakura to open her eyes!" Belle defended herself. "I want to tell her the surprise!"

"Should we wrap the "surprise" in a big red bow?" Meg laughed.

"Hey that wouldn't be a bad idea!" Belle smiled, taking the joke seriously. She jumped off the railings of the bed and ran towards the door. "I'll find the bow and put it on!"

"Do you think she'll actually do it?" Chiyo asked no one in particular.

"Tsuande-sama, should I get Belle-san before she does anything rash?" Shizune, looking as scared as ever, asked her boss.

"Nah, it's not our problem if she gets arrested or something like that," Tsuande shrugged, not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

"Who's getting arrested?"

"SAKURA!" the four females in the room exclaimed in unison, averting their eyes to the pink haired patient.

"Don't move!" Tsuande yelled straight after. "If you move, you'll feel pain, everything in your body will get worse, and then I have to pay for it!"

"What happen?" Sakura asked, trying not to move an inch. If her body will get worse then that means it'd feel worse (it it feels really crappy right now).

"Well to make a long story short: one of the Uchihas' workers went to the recording studio and saw what was happening to you, Itachi was arrested, you were sent to the hospital straight away, and that's basically it," Meg informed with a smile although this was really no smiling matter.

"Oh," Sakura said, to shocked to say anything else.

"Miss. Haruno, I am personally sorry for what happen to you and if you want, I will be able to send you back to Japan," Tsuande said. This was a serious matter and, even though she didn't act like it at most times, cared for the people she took into Chic Chick.

"What?"

"You can go back to Japan,"; was the last words Sakura heard before her world went black again.

--

_"The doctors gave her drugs so she's really... drugged and sleepy" Tsuande explained to the two artist._

_"But she's sleeping through her surprise!" Belle complained._

_"I will not be labeled as surprise," the male musician noted._

_"You would be labeled as gift if you put on a red bow," the blond declared._

_"I will not put on any kind of bow just to say hello to my girlfriend!"_

_Belle and Tsuande (who where the only ones there beside the sleeping patient and the onyx eyed guy) where both taken aback at the sudden outburst of the raven haired male and even more startled when said male climbed onto the hospital bed and cradled his pink haired girlfriend._

_"Huz?" the drugged patient squeaked, opening her eyes to see someone who could only be here in her dreams. "Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hello beatiful," Sasuke smiled, something rare and something that only Sakura will only see. He pressed his lips aganist her big forehead. "How's it going?"_

_"Fine now that you're here," Sakura answered meekly._

_"I hear it's wonderful in California," Sasuke sang._

_"Oh, is this the new song you're talking about?" Sakura asked, surprised. Sasuke nodded and continued to sing._

_"I've been missing you. It's true...,"_

_"I've been missing you too," Sakura smiled. Sasuke put his finger over Sakura lips to indicate that she shouldn't talk._

_"But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
_

_'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

_But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah_

_'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes," Sasuke ended the a Capella version of his new song._

_"Sasuke that was... spectacular," Sakura complimented in amazement._

_"It was written for a spectacular girl," Sasuke pointed out, pressing his lips against the girls'._

"I think Sakura got to much morphine," Tsuande stated.

"I think the doctors know how much drugs a person should take, Miss. Tsuande," Shizune replied.

"Well she is practically making out with a pillow, she is on something," Meg obversed with a laugh.

'Sakura," Chiyo called, shaking her drug intake friend. "Are you okay? ...You're kissing a pillow."

"What?" Sakura questioned, her voiced muffled. She lifted her face from the pillow and frowned in disappointment. "So it was a dream..."

"What was a dream?"

"It looked more like a fantasy," Meg snickered.

"I thought Sasuke was here," Sakura replied with a pitiful expression.

"He's here in cell phone phone!" Belle bursted out, placing something (most likely a cell phone) with a huge red bow into Sakura's tubed hand.

Sakura stared at it quizzically before she put it towards her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful," Sasuke's voice came from the phone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile, the first time she smiled all day. "I had a dream about you and you were here, singing that new song of yours to me while we were on the hospital bed!"

"Hn...," the onyx eyed musician replied, but Sakura could decode it as 'That's weird because...' "...I actually do have a song for you to hear. I wrote it a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep and I wanted you to hear it before I preform it in the concert tomorrow."

"Okay then, let me hear it," Sakura urged her boyfriend. "What's the name of the song?"

"I Can Wait Forever," Sasuke replied as Sakura heard shuffling and items being moved around in the background. "I'm going to play it acoustic and please save your comments after I'm done."

"Okay," Sakura replied, nodding even though he couldn't see her.

"You look so beautiful today,"Sasuke began to sang. Sakura wanted to point out, jokingly, that he didn't know how she looked, but remembered not to interputt.  
"When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you  
When I look into your eyes, man I wish that I could stay  
And I can't lie  
But every time I leave my heart turns gray  
And I want to come back home to see your face  
And I  
Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
I can wait  
I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I gotta pay  
But when I come back home to feel your touch  
Makes it better  
Till that day  
Theres nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it  
I just can't take it

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
I can wait forever (I can wait forever)  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait (I can wait)  
I can wait  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever  
I can wait forever..." Sasuke ended in an emotional tone

"Sasuke-kun...," the jade eyed teen started to see as she felt her eyes get watery. "I-I can't wait forever."

"...What?"

"What?!" Belle, Meg, and Tsuande exclaimed in unison, obviously listening to the song and conversation.

Even though Sakura knew Sasuke was overseas, she knew that Belle and Tsuande's aren't the only confused eyes staring at her.

"I want to go back to Japan after I get better and get out of the hospital. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore," Sakura answered calmly, despite the fact that hot tears were streaming from her eyes.

"...Why are you in the hosptial?" Sasuke asked. It took him only a second to answer his own question. "Itachi did it, huh?"

"Yes, but it's not really his fault," Sakura tried to explain. She smiled in attempt to stop the tears, but it obviously didn't work. "I've been doing a lot of thinking while in the hospital--"

"--You're drugged! Don't think about serious stuff when you're drugged!" Belle, who desperatly wanted the two together, interrupted Sakura.

"--and I just don't think it's working, or at least right now," Sakura continued saying.

"Why not now?" Meg yelled out.

"I love you," Sakura choked out.

"Take all the time you need," Sasuke's replied, indifferently before hanging up his cell phone.

* * *

A/N: Okay, finally done with this chapter! I began writing this when the poll ended, yet it took me five months to finish it... I blame school. I also blame the fact that this was badly written mostly because I had no idea what to write. And because of that I really don't like the way I written this chapter and the last chapter. I might rewrite this and the last chapter, but, again, it's a huge might and if I do then it will still have the basic plot behind it, but it'll be written better.

Okay, so before you review something like "WTF?! What the hell are you doing you?! Are you by any chance stupid?!" (and I wouldn't personally blame you) Sakura actually has a reason behind this! And it will be written gradually in along with the other girls' chapters because SasuSaku is the main couple. And regarding Sakura actually becoming a signer... that's a huge MAYBE!

Also, this story has been going on for almost two years (does the two year anniversary dance) and since the summer (for the story at least) is ending soon, I'll be ending the story soon. And before you ask (although I don't really know why you would want to ask) if there's going to be a sequel... well during spring I was all up for one (I've been thinking about ending it soon for a while), but now I think definitely no. I'm sorry, but I can't handle an other one. I will definitely have a long epilogue but then that's it. So there will most likely be (counting the epilogue) four or five chapters left! Hopefully, I'll get it all done by the end of the summer. Wow, I never really expected to end this story when I'm almost a senior!

So with all of that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review, but no flames, and Breaking Dawn is coming out on August 2! I can't wait! ...Sorry that's irrevlant, but still review, but no flames!


	22. Vulnerable

A/N: Back with a new chapter! I decided not to change the last two because I'm to lazy and I wouldn't want the people who already read it to re-read it when it's just about the same plot! So I'm starting to write this later then I expected so maybe I won't finish this story by the end of the summer...

"Text": Talk

'Text': Thinking

**Text**_:_ Stuff previously said

_Text:_ Internet Stuff

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto because Masashi Kishimoto owns it. I also don't own cupcakes because no ones wants to bake them for me (I can't bake... not even those that you just add water and put in the oven).

Start date: July 9, 2008

* * *

Chapter 22: Vulnerable

**Love is defined as strong affection, warm attachment, and/or beloved person. Ten-Ten knows that because she looked it up on her electronic dictionary… one hundred times. (A/N: It actually does say that on my electronic dictionary!)**

**Of course people say I love you all the time and can say it because they feel all those three things for the person but for some people it's different. For Neji, Ten-Ten knew it was different.**

**For Neji, saying 'I love you' meant like 'Before either of us were born, it was destiny that both of us will be together. Marry me after a few years, please?'. But did she, Ten-Ten, love him back? She wanted to be a hundred percent sure that she loved him before she answered it back and that's what she told Neji, which he responded with a light "Okay, I understand" which for Neji meant 'Take your time. I understand'. So why did she feel so bad!**

**"Ten-Ten." Ten-Ten turned to see Neji staring at her with a look that Ten-Ten could only describe as nothing.**

**"Yeah?" Ten-Ten asked.**

**"It's been a day since I told you that I loved you and--"**

**"--I'm still thinking," Ten-Ten said hastily.**

**"I know but I've been thinking," Neji said, his voice revealing nothing. "I think we should break up."**

"Wh-What?" Ten-Ten asked, or really gasped since she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"I think we should break up," Neji repeated himself.

"Why?"

"Because," Neji started to say but he just sighed and looked away. "I never had a real girlfriend, Ten-Ten."

"I've known you since even before "puberty" is suppose to start for you so I knew that you never had a girlfriend," Ten-Ten pointed out, trying to make a laugh out of this even though she felt like someone just punched her in the gut.

'And plus I would have killed the person who even insisted to be Neji's girlfriend,' Ten-Ten added, even trying to distract herself from crying in her head.

"I mean that I don't know how this is suppose to work, but I'm pretty it's suppose to be easy--" Neji started up to say. His voice was still indifferent, but Ten-Ten couldn't tell if his face was the same.

"--It's not suppose to be easy!" Ten-Ten cried out. "And what problems? The only problem I know of is you not letting me do anything because you're afraid I'll get hurt!"

"Exactly," Neji muttered under his breath.

"What?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow in clear confusion.

Neji sighed for the second time and Ten-Ten frowned. People only sigh when something bad is happening.

"Neji," Ten-Ten said, grabbing Neji's jaw and forcibly making him face her. Her voice was soft despite the scowl on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm..."

"...Your...?"

"I'm..."

"...gay?" Ten-Ten guessed, making a face that combined both joke and shock.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I'm--"

"--AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ten-Ten suddenly interrupted in obvious agony, grabbing her leg while muttering curses very loudly.

"Ten-Ten!"

"I'm fine," The brown eyed girl tried to convince her boyfriend. She didn't like it when Neji showed concern or other foreign feelings that he likes to hide. She tried to smile as a reassurance, but all she ended up doing was biting her lip to keep from screaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Love is giving someone the power to hurt you but trusting him/her not to_. -_- John Albert Halili

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You said you were fine."

"I am fine! ...Most of the time... It's just a side effect when I got beat up!"

"How?"

"I don't know! The doctors were talking about it, but they were getting scientifically about it and I zoned out--"

"--Because the pain was to much to listen to anything else."

"No! Because it was getting boring!"

"You should have told me. We were together. I trusted you to tell me everything."

Ten-Ten noticed the past tense in her boyfriend's words.

"...We were?"

"I told you that we should break up. This just gives me an other reason to break it off."

"What do you mean? Don't I get a say in this?"

"You can say okay."

"Will that make you happy?"

Ten-Ten noticed that a very small part of Neji body cringed.

"Yes, it would make me happy."

"Okay then we're broken up."

As Neji walked away, two things happened in Ten-Ten's life: 1) she noticed that the "think of something happy so you won't cry" doesn't work, it just makes you smile while tears are falling down and 2) her heart obliterated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A friend is a hand that is always holding yours, no matter how close or far apart you may be. A friend is someone who is always there and will always care. A friend is a feeling of forever in the heart," --Anonymous

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_SportsChick: I just feel... empty_

_CherryBlossomSakura: That's it?_

_FlowerFabulous: That's normal. That's how I'm feeling now_

_SportsChick: After your break up, did you feel like your heart was obliterated?_

_FlowerFabulous:Actually, for me it was like Shikamaru took me heart and then Temari stomped on it with a pair of stilettos, but the pain subsided and since there was nothing else, it just left me empty_

_SportsChick: Same here, but that's the pain and agony of a break up, huh?_

_CherryBlossomSakura: All of the fab four are sadly single again! :(_

_ShySun:To be technical, my father is making me be apart from my boyfriend, but I'm still with him_

_FlowerFabulous:Get your story straight Sakura, Hinata is sadly apart_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Still the same thing_

_CherryBlossomSakura:...No offense Hinata_

_ShySun: It's alright_

_SportsChick:...Wait, Sakura didn't you tell me that YOU broke up with Sasuke?_

_FlowerFabulous:_ _WHAT!?_

_FlowerFabulous:Forehead girl, how the hell can you break up with someone like SASUKE!?_

_FlowerFabulous:And to think I was pitying you because I thought he broke up with you!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: It's... complicated_

_FlowerFabulous:He's HOT and for some reason loves you and you're obsessed with him!_

_FlowerFabulous: How complicated is that?!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Very!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Can we PLEASE change the subject!?_

_FlowerFabulous: NO!_

_SportsChick: I think I'm going to be a nun_

_FlowerFabulous: ..._

_CherryBlossomSakura: ..._

_ShySun: ..._

_SportsChick: What? I think I can pull off white and black!_

_CherryBlossomSakura: Ten-Ten, you're not even in a religion that would need nuns._

_SportsChick: Then I'll be a priestess! Anything that will force me not to think about any guy in a romantic manner!_

_FlowerFabulous:Does it matter? We all know you're going to end up with Neji anyway_

_SportsChick: HELLO!?_

_SportsChick: In case you haven't notice: WE'RE BROKEN UP!_

_ShySun: Why? You never told us._

_SportsChick: I don't know_

_SportsChick:He said I'm not honest with him since I didn't tell him that my leg hurt sometimes_

_SportsChick: But he was going to say an other reason before my leg started to hurt and he won't mention what was the other reason_

_FlowerFabulous: Maybe he's gay_

_SportsChick: He's not..._

_CherryBlossomSakura: He does have really long smooth hair..._

_SportsChick: I said HE'S NOT_

_ShySun: Maybe he's scared_

_ShySun: Of you being hurt I mean_

_SportsChick: ...I don't get it_

_ShySun:Neji's my cousin_

_FlowerFabulous:We know that Hinata_

_ShySun: Hold on, let me write down my thoughts_

_ShySun:Neji's my cousin and also lives with me, so I know him well. He doesn't like to be scared or show that he's weak. He also never had a girlfriend, but has always liked you, Ten-Ten, but (like most things) he never showed it. And that obviously grew to love. A long time ago, Neji realized that love makes a person not weak, but vulnerable, which is stronger then weakness. Like I said before, he doesn't like being weak._

_CherryBlossomSakura:Very insightful Hinata_

_FlowerFabulous: Yup, very deep_

_SportsChick: Why doesn't he like being vulnerable?_

_SportsChick: It's because of his stupid macho pride, huh?!_

_ShySun: Everyone doesn't like to be vulnerable, Ten-Ten_

_SportsChick:Yeah, but Neji isn't everyone_

_CherryBlossomSakura: That's the best comeback ever ;)_

_SportsChick:I'm serious! Neji is really proud! And he probably doesn't like to be vulnerable because of pride!_

_FlowerFabulous: Calm down Ten-Ten_

_SportsChick: I AM CALM!_

_SportsChick signed off_

_FlowerFabulous: ...All caps is not being calm_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Loving is a feeling that brings both joy and pain in my heart. Joy from being with you, being filled with an emotion so deep and tender that no other feeling can compare. Pain from knowing that I'm so in love, that I'm more vulnerable than I've ever," --Anonymous

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ten-Ten's POV

"Stupid macho pride," I growled to myself as I turned off the computer rather forcefully. "He was broke up with me because he feels vulnerable!" I grabbed a nearby pencil and squeezed it hard to _try_to relieve my anger. "When I see Neji, I'm gonna--"

"--Going to do what, Ten-Ten?"

Speak of the devil...

"Going to tell you that pride is a deadly sin!"

"...So is wrath, envy, lust, gluttony, sloth, and greed," Neji pointed out. "Why did you want to tell me that?"

I felt the blood rushing through my vains as the pencil in my hand snapped in two.

"Because it's wrong just to break up with a person just because their big macho pride is in the way!" I yelled hotly.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pride I wanted to break up with you in the first place, Ten-Ten."

"Yeah right!"

Neji gave a small smirk. "Yeah, I am right."

I glared at him. Now, when I'm was serious, he took things lightly?!

"Neji," I said, clenching my teeth.

"Ten-Ten," Neji sighed, grabbing my hand and lightly lacing our hands together. I felt the blood rush through my cheeks instead of my veins. "It's not pride that makes me scared of being vulnerable."

"Oh."

What else could I say? Just holding hands with Neji, who looked like he was going to confess something huge, was strange enough. Knowing that my conclusion jumping was stupid and wrong just made me dig a deeper hole of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Even after eight years, my father has never been the same," Neji said, his voice distant as he gazed through the cabin window as if it held all the answers. "It's as if he has gone from indifferent to deadpan. It doesn't seem different, but it is. When he was indifferent, he acted apathetic and didn't care. Or he acted like he didn't care, but deep down he did. But deadpan... he _is_ impassive. He doesn't care and deep down he still doesn't. Of course he cares for me, I'm his son. But he put a distance between us after the accident because he can't handle being so close to someone again and feeling the pain he did when that someone is lost forever."

I didn't speak. I didn't need to. I knew what he was talking about: his mother. When we were ten, Neji's mother fell off a window and died. Neji never wanted to talk about it so I never pushed it. But if he was talking about it now, at this moment, I knew that this was a significant moment that would be ruined if I talked.

"My father didn't want to feel vulnerable to a lost that will happen again since death is our destiny. And I understood that because I didn't want to feel the same vulnerability. But you, I felt like I wanted to love you so I went for it. Then, your own accident came along and I that was my wake up call: I can't lose you, Ten-Ten. I just can't."

"But you'll still feel the vunerablity," I noticed, after noticing the present tense he was using.

"Yes, I thought by breaking up, I won't be scared. But I still am and I still love you Ten-Ten," He replied, now looking at me with his pearl eyes.

"I love you too." ...Now I can say it!? If I just said that two days ago none of this would have happen!? Well, I guess we got it through faster. "Don't worry about the future, just live in the now, Neji."

"Aren't you scared? Scared feeling vulnerable?"

I kissed him lightly on the lips and decided to say the one thing he also told me when I was scared about anything. I smiled. "Leave everything up to destiny."

* * *

End Date: August 12, 2008

A/N: ...Yeah, that was a lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything else! And, sorry if you all got a message or something that said I posted up a new chapter, I just revised a chapter and accidentally put it as a new one! Sorry!

Next chapter: Ino and more drama.

I changed Ino's last story (where she was talking to Aoi after going to L.A) so please read it (end of chapter 20) to understand the next chapter! ...Although I don't know when that is since I'm going to be a senior in like less then two weeks! Yikes!

Anyway, please review, but no flames!


	23. AN: Hiatus

I'm very sorry, but my story, A Summer Apart, is going through a hiatus. I've tried my hardest to write for this story, but due to lack of time and muse, I cannot. It's NOT a permanent hiatus, but I really don't know when the next chapter will be up. I tried to make it so the next (real chapter) would be sometime in the early fall, but it's easy to see that that didn't happen since it's almost winter.

I really hope you understand,

StarAngelBayBee7


End file.
